The Adventures of Iceman and Shadowcat
by The Scribe3
Summary: When the Xmen are seperated, captured, and manipulated by a new enemy who will save the day? Why Bobby and Kitty of course. BobbyKitty. Chap 13. Trouble at the Hellfire Club, and an unexpected ally.
1. Default Chapter

All characters of this fic are the property of Kids WB and Marvel comics. I am making no money.  
  
Okay now that it's out of the way let's get started.  
  
X-Tinction.  
  
The Beginning of the End.  
  
In a dark room in an undisclosed location a woman walks in. She turns into a blue sort of muscular woman. She then scans the area.  
  
"Okay, come on out. I know your all in here. Now why did you summon me?" the woman yelled into the darkness. Out of the shadows came an interesting looking man with a tattoo covering his face. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Hmm I was about to ask you the same question?" he said. "If you didn't bring me here then who did. I have little time for such things." Out of the shadows came another man of dark complexion, with white face paint, and tribal clothing.  
  
"Then if neither of you are responsible then who is" he asked as he looked at both of them with suspicious eyes, which they met back with. Suddenly the floor started to rumble and the doors barged open to reveal a giant man.  
  
"Okay, what is this all about!!!" the giant man in a brown helmet roared.  
  
"Oh it's Juggernaut. Maybe he's the one who organized this whole thing" the blue woman said with a sarcastic tone. Juggernaut looked at her with angry eyes.  
  
"Mystique!!! What do you want? You should of learned from last time, that I won't be ordered around by the likes of you!!!" he said as he punched his hand into the wall.  
  
"Oh please. Like I'd ever want to use a moron like you again" She remarked obviously unfazed by his strength.  
  
"What did you say!!!" he said as he stamped his feet a little and made the room shake.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Why I ought to." he began but stopped as the lights turned on to reveal a nicely furnished den.  
  
"My guests, my guests. Please no fighting under my roof. Now please just sit down and relax" a benevolent voice rang out.  
  
"I'm not doing anything until you reveal yourself" the face-tattooed man said as he stood in definance. The other three did the same.  
  
"Fine, fine" the voice said and out from behind a curtain revealed a very strange looking man. His face was chalk white, with a red diamond in his forehead. He wore a blue armor like outfit with a cape. "Hello my guests. I have gathered you all here today for we all have something in common."  
  
"What, we're all freaks" Mystique interjected.  
  
"Cute" he sneered. "No, you see Mystique, Mesmero, Hungen, Juggernaut, we all loathe the X-Men. I have called you all here so that we can disband the X-Men" he said with a dark voice with smiles of approval from around the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
In the Xavier Mansion, Professor Charles Xavier walks across the main foyer with a man and a woman.  
  
"But Mr. and Mrs. Madrox, please reconsider. To pull Jamie out of school could be a greater danger," professor X pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Xavier but we feel this isn't the right environment for Jamie. We thinks it's best if we just take Jamie home" Mr. Madrox replied rather blatantly.  
  
"Our dear sweet Jamie does not need to be put into the danger you people put him through" Mrs. Madrox sobbed. Hearing this agitated the man simply known as Logan who had been watching the events unfold with great disdain.  
  
"What do you mean by you people?"" Logan snarled as one of his claws popped out.  
  
"Logan please, you'll only make things worse" Professor X telepathically told him and Logan backed down. As the argument continued to go on peeping through the crack in the door are Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde.  
  
"Oh like I can't believe Jamie's leaving too" Kitty sighed as she folded her armed looking very upset.  
  
"Yeah first Roberto's parents, then Sam's. even Tabitha's mom. Now Jamie's. What's going on? At this rate the mansion will be empty in a week" Bobby frowned.  
  
"I mean the only reason Kurt and Amara are still here is because their parents are so disconnected from what's going on. Scott and Rogue have no where else to go and Jean's parents loyalty to the Professor is unbreakable."  
  
"So I guess that leaves us. So what's the deal with your parents? When will they come a knocking?" he asked while still watching the professor plead with Jamie's parents, who were waiting for their son to finish packing.  
  
"To be honest, I love my parents but if they want me to leave I can't" she said. "I belong here, you belong here, Jamie, Sam, Tabitha, and Roberto all belong here. So I'm staying."  
  
"Well I don't have to worry cause my father thinks I'm a freak anyway. So there is no way I'm putting up with that again. Besides I like it here and." He was saying but stopped as he noticed Jamie walking down the stairs. "Oh look the kids about to leave" he said as he started to head toward the other room but was stopped by Kitty.  
  
"Wait Bobby, just promise me that we'll stick together, stand up to our parents and stay here" she said looking at him sincerely he stopped and looked back.  
  
"Yeah, I promise, don't worry we're in this together" He said with a smile. "Now let's go say bye to Jamie." She nodded and the two of them headed to the main foyer as Rogue and Amara came down the stairs, Kurt entered from the kitchen, Jean and Scott entered from another room, and Beast and Storm came from down the hall. Jamie looked around and had a sad look on his face.  
  
"Hurry up Jamie we have to go" His father said quite harshly.  
  
"Okay dad" Jamie sighed as he looked around at his friends. They had been like family to him. He individually went to each of them. First to Kurt who gave him a smile and a hi five.  
  
"Good luck mein freund" he smiled. Next to him was Rogue who gave him a big hug.  
  
"Ya take care now ya here, and member there's always a piece of ya up here" she said pointing to her head. He remembered the time she had accidentally absorbed him. Next up was Jean who gave him a hug as well she smiled.  
  
"We'll miss you Jamie, but if your ever in trouble just think real hard and I'll be there" she said. Next came Mr. McCoy.  
  
"I must say class just isn't going to be the same with out you. You made things well exciting" he said as he put his arm around the boy. Storm came over and hugged Jamie.  
  
"Take care Jamie, I just don't know whose going to eat all my cooking now." After she was done Amara came over  
  
"Bye Jamie, your the sweetest peasant I've ever met" she said and both of them laughed. Obviously it was an inside joke. He walked toward Scott.  
  
"Hey buddy, remember just because your leaving doesn't mean you can get out of that b-ball re-match you owe me" Scott said and they hi-five. It was Bobby's turn.  
  
"Hey bro, it's going to be a lot quieter around here. Just kidding, dude. I'm gonna miss you, and I know if Ray had known he would have been here" He said with a smile and the two of them did a special snap hi-five. Kitty took this time to go over to Jamie.  
  
"Bye Jamie, email me" she said as she gave him a big hug. "Remember we still have that date to plan" she smiled and he smiled back. Logan nodded at Jamie and patted his shoulder saying nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry Jamie" the professor said solemnly. "But remember there is always a place here for you."  
  
"Yeah I know" he said then looked at all his friends. "Well guys don't worry I'll be back, this isn't good-bye it's just see ya soon" he said as they all put on their best faces. "Well see you soon" he said and then he walked out of the door and was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day the mail truck stopped at the institute and dropped off the mail. Soon after Kitty walked down the driveway and phased through the gate. She phased her hand through the mailbox and got the mail. She walked into the mansion as she looked through the letters.  
  
"Hey everyone mail call," she yelled as the various residents came from the adjacent rooms from the main foyer. "Here Bobby, two for Scott, Kurt you have one, Jean your magazines, Amara your magazines, Professor I have all your mail here, Rogue here's one for you, Ms. Monroe here you go, Mr. McCoy your science letters and magazines, and hey Mr. Logan here's one for you" she said as she finished dispersing the mail. Logan raised an eyebrow, seemingly surprised that he got mail. He quickly snatched it from Kitty and opened and read it. "So whose it from, a secret admirer?"  
  
"Uh no it's no one, I've got to go" he said and he left abruptly headed toward Professor X's office, where the professor was at his desk looking over his mail.  
  
"Hello Logan, what can I do for you?" the Professor asked in a rather friendly tone.  
  
"Chuck, its.. Well its personal, I have to go take care of some business" he said.  
  
"Now Logan you know you can't keep anything from me, yes I am aware of this situation so although I feel this isn't really the most convenient time for you to be leaving, I'm not going to stop you. But please be careful" he said looking rather sternly.  
  
"Don't worry Chuck, and I'll be back as soon as I can. It's just that I have to do this" he said and then he stormed out and basically bolted past, Bobby, and Kurt who were walking through the mansion.  
  
"Hey vhere are you going" Kurt asked but Logan seemed distracted and ignored them, leaving both boys baffled. A few minutes later they could hear Logan's Bike peeling out of the mansion grounds.  
  
"Hmm, wonder where he's going" Bobby said while Kurt just shrugged. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile across the Mansion Scott Summers is getting ready for his date that evening, when his cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello" he says as he answers.  
  
"Hello is this Scott Summers" the other voice asked.  
  
"Yes, may I ask who is calling" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Summers, I represent the Nebraska State Orphange, and I have information on your parents" he said to a shocked Scott, who almost dropped the phone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later on Jean was walking through the mansion ready for her date she heard talking coming from the Professor's study, between him and Scott. So she decided to listen to see what it was all about.  
  
"So Scott, the orphanage you grew up in called you and says you have information on your parents. But after all these years, how it makes no sense" the professor said with a concerned tone.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I have to find out. Whatever information they have, it might help me find my parents" Scott said.  
  
"Scott, I know that they never found the wreckage of your father's plane, and yes there is a chance they are still alive, but I feel there is something suspicious about this whole situation. What if it's some sort of trap by one of our enemies? I'm will not allow you go in there alone. It's just to dangerous."  
  
"But Professor, what if I bring Alex with me and.." He began but was interrupted by the study doors opening.  
  
"How about if I go with him" Jean said entering and looking straight at the professor.  
  
I see that I can not win this argument, so very well do what you have to do, but keep in constant contact, just in case." The two nod in agreement and head to get ready for their journey. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that night, long after Jean and Scott had departed, night Kitty tossed and turned in bed then finally waking up at around 3:00 am from a noise. She turned to see Rogues bed empty.  
  
"Wait where's Rogue" Kitty thought to herself and then heard footsteps coming from the hall. She got up to investigate. She sees Rogue and Kurt fully dressed, Kurt with his holo-watch on, carrying duffel bags and headed toward the stairs. "Rogue, Kurt, like what are you doing" She asked as she ran to them. They simply ignored her and Kurt grabbed hold of Rogue and they teleported. "Professor" Kitty screamed.  
  
Okay this is my first fic since Rude Awakening, which I ended since Season 3 is here and I felt it was no longer needed. I'm not sure if all the chapters will be this long but they hopefully will be long enough. Well what do you think please review and give me your opinion on my fic. Anyway I am open to your suggestions so feel free to give them. Later. 


	2. Disasterous Defeat

All characters of this fic are the property of Kids WB and Marvel comics. I am making no money.  
  
Okay anyway sorry for the delay I had to finish finals before starting up this new fic. Well tell me if you like it and give me suggestions of what you'd like to see. Well here we go. BTW this is now post Under Lock and Key  
  
"Professor" Kitty yelled in her mind, which shook the elderly mentor from his sleep.  
  
"What is it Kitty" he thought to her, with a startling tone as he sat up.  
  
"Professor, Kurt and Rogue just teleported out of here. I tried to stop them, but they acted like I wasn't there" she said with an upset tone back to his mind.  
  
"All right kitty relax, we'll find them" he said gently. "Everyone suit up and meet in the cerebro room" he mentally told everyone as they awoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several minutes later, what was left of the x-men in the mansion, entered suited up. Beast was already at work trying to find a trace of the missing children, on the mansions master computer. While Storm stood waiting for information, Bobby, Kitty, and Amara, struggled to stay awake, while the professor used cerebro. To keep attentive they started to talk.  
  
"It makes no sense. Why would Kurt and Rogue just bolt in the middle of the night" Bobby said.  
  
"Yeah why would they do something like that" Amara wondered.  
  
"I tried to stop them. But it was like they didn't even notice me" Kitty told them.  
  
After several minutes, he took off the helmet and turned to the x-men.  
  
"Cerebro has located Rogue and Kurt on a train headed for Penn Station. If we leave now we can catch them before they get there."  
  
"All right. Let's do it X-men style" Bobby said as he turned into ice.  
  
"Wait Bobby. They like are our friends" Kitty said. "We can't just attack them.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that" He grinned nervously looking embarrassed.  
  
"Yes Kitty they are. But I have a feeling that a darker force is manipulating them. So we must be prepared for the possibility they might try and fight us. So proceed with caution. But remember you are not to harm them" the professor instructed. They nodded and the group headed for the Velocity.  
  
Outside the ground opened up and the Velocity flew out into the dark ski, as a pair of red eyes lid up from the forest.  
  
"Excellent. Xavier did exactly what I expected" he laughed to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later inside the vast Penn Station, in New York, three young teens wearing heavy trench coats, wait at a departure gate.  
  
"You know we are getting a lot of stares" Amara said as she looked around at the people passing by.  
  
"You think?" Bobby said sarcastically. "I mean what's so weird about three teenagers in trench coats, hanging out at a train station at 4:30 in the morning.  
  
"Yeah like these coats are suppose to hide our uniforms, but I think they just draw more attention" Kitty added. "Well we better keep an eye out, the trains like do any minute." As if on cue the speakers came on.  
  
"4:30 Train from Bayville now arriving" it said.  
  
"Okay we know what do right. Just make sure we get them outside" Bobby said as he got ready.  
  
"Like calm down Bobby. Your such a Cyclops want a be sometimes" Kitty said rolling her eyes. He ignored her, Amara laughed at the comment a little.  
  
The amount of passengers on the train was minimal so Rogue and Kurt were easily spotted very quickly.  
  
"Look there they are" Amara said pointing at them, which Rouge and Kurt reacted by starting to run.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Bobby said as he shot a patch of ice that made the two slip. It gave the three just enough time to catch up with them. "Hold on what's the deal Kurt?" Kurt gave him a cold stare.  
  
"Get out of my vay" Kurt said darkly. "Or I'll make you" he sneered as he pushed Bobby, who then grabbed him.  
  
"Hey guys, we don't know what's going on. But your not going anywhere to we figure it out."  
  
"Yeah guys like what's going on. We're your friends we care about you" Kitty said grabbing Rogue who stared at her coldly.  
  
"Yah best let go, or ya'll ain't gonna like da consequences" she sneered.  
  
"Come on guys, why are you acting so strange" Amara asked them.  
  
"Vhy don't you just mind your own business. This is your last warning" Kurt said sternly.  
  
"Hey man, we might be friends but if you want a fight, I suggest we take it outside" Bobby snapped back as his hand started to ice up.  
  
"Good idea" Kurt smirked as he grabbed Rogue and then teleported out.  
  
"Professor" Kitty began to mentally contact him but he was already aware.  
  
"Yes Kitty I know, they have gone to the ally at the north of the building, just keep phasing north and you'll get there, Storm and Beast are on their way" he instructed.  
  
"Right" she acknowledged, and without warning grabbed Bobby and Amara and started running. Meanwhile outside Storm and Beast started heading toward the ally when a strange mist surrounded them.  
  
"Very Peculiar" Beast commented as he and Storm tried to see through the mist.  
  
"Yes very. There is something very familiar" She began to say but was interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Auntie O come I need you" Said a voice.  
  
"Evan!" Storm yelled as she turned and saw him deep into the mist. She started to run deeper into the mist. "I'm coming Evan."  
  
"Storm what are you doing" Beast yelled as he saw her run in that direction. "That is the wrong direction, and who are you talking to." He chased after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As that is happening Kitty is phasing her teammates through wall after wall, as they try not to be startled over it.  
  
"Kitty where are we going" Bobby asked as they were running.  
  
"To the ally, that's where they are" she responded.  
  
"Oh just thought I'd ask where the hell we were going." They phase through one more wall and end up in a dark ally.  
  
"Eww it is like so gross in here, and I can't see a thing"  
  
"I'll take care of that" Amara said as she lit up her hands, and shined light into the dark ally.  
  
"Much better" kitty said. The three then went and started walking through but can't seem to find Kurt and Rogue.  
  
"Where are they" Bobby wondered as he looked around.  
  
"Professor can you sense them" Kitty asked mentally.  
  
"It is strange, there is something trying to block me, but I'll try harder" he told her as he tried to concentrate. But then the Velocity started to shake violently. "What in the world" the professor thought but then he saw a frightening sight.  
  
"Hello brother" Juggernaut sneered from the outside of the chopper as he picked it up and started shaking it and pounding it.  
  
"Damn his helmet is on I must use the defenses" Xavier thought as he started to access the controls, but Juggernaut punched through them and grabbed him. "My students I need help" Xavier said as he sent a mental message.  
  
Back in the ally Kitty, Bobby, and Amara got it. "The professor" Kitty said. "We have to go help him."  
  
"But what about Kurt and Rogue, we have to find them" Bobby argued.  
  
"We'll have to get them later, the professor is in trouble right now." Bobby and Amara nodded and the three started to head back to the velocity when a figure got in their way.  
  
"Now what ye be doing here" Said a police officer with a rich irish accent. "It be a crime to be loitering back here."  
  
"Sorry officer, but this is an emergency" Bobby said as he rushed by the officer. The officer drew a strange staff and fired a beam at Bobby knocking him down. "Oh no ye don't" he sneered.  
  
"Bobby" Amara and Kitty cried and Kitty grabbed Amara and phased through the imposter officer and went to Bobby's side.  
  
"Is he okay" Amara asked concerned. Kitty looked him over and he groaned.  
  
"He'll be fine, just a little scratched up" she replied and he started to get up.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay, but that isn't a cop, and he isn't going to be" He said as he turned into ice. Amara turned into fire, and Kitty got battle ready as well. "Okay Amara, we'll fire at him and then Kitty phase us out of sight" Bobby told them and they nodded. As they were about to fire, Kurt and Rogue appeared and Rogue grabbed Amara, draining her  
  
"What are you like doing Rogue Kitty" asked but Rogue simply ignored her and looked at the imposter cop.  
  
"We've done our part, ya'll do yours" She said and Kurt, after giving Bobby a swift kick, teleported out.  
  
"What was that all about" Bobby wondered before he saw Amara done. "Damn it, we've got to get her out of here!" Then a familiar face came on the scene.  
  
"Look it's Storm" Kitty said. "Storm you have got to fly Amara out of her, we'll like attack this weirdo."  
  
"Of course my child" Storm said with a smirk and went and carried Amara away, her eyes glowed yellow and she disappeared off the scene. While Bobby charged at the imposter, and threw an ice blast at him knocking him on his butt. Bobby jumped on him and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Okay man, who the hell do you work for, and what's going on" he began but suddenly stopped when heard this beautiful voice.  
  
"Bobby are you like okay" Kitty asked as Bobby got off the man, and started walking toward the source of a music, a beautiful red headed girl, as the man smiled.  
  
"He trapped under the siryn song, ye best go stop him" he sneered. Kitty looked at him coldy then ran after Bobby. The man took a communicator out.  
  
"Yeah Black Tom here, we got things almost rapped up. Is everything else taken care of. Excellent" he smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down town at the docks Beast chased after Storm, who was still yelling Evan's name.  
  
"In here Auntie O" Evan's voice called from, indicating a large crate on a large ship. Storm flew up to the boats deck, and entered.  
  
"Evan where are you" she called out his name over and over. Then suddenly the metal crate snapped shut and Storm screamed. "What let me out let me out."  
  
Outside a masked witch doctor smiled and chanted something. Inside Storm passed out. Down on the docks, Beast heard Storm's screams and started to run to her.  
  
"Storm where are you. What happened" he yelled. He started to climb a chain connecting the dock to the boat but suddenly heard shots, and felt pain in his back and dropped. He looked up and saw two familiar faces. "You" He groaned before falling asleep.  
  
"Yep us, you mutie" one hunter sneered. "You'll bring a lot of money where your going." The two laughed and started to drag him away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile the siryn girl had led Bobby into a warehouse and up the stairs. Kitty followed and then saw the girl.  
  
"If I can just get behind her" Kitty thought and then phased through a wall. The girl continued to sing her soft song and Bobby followed.  
  
"Yes my dear, I shall follow" Bobby said in a trance like state. She led him to the top floor and was about to open the door when she felt something grab her mouth.  
  
"Not so tough when you can't talk" Kitty said as she strengthened her choke hold on the girl. Bobby then snapped out of it.  
  
"Hey what's going on" he asked as he saw Kitty strangling this girl. "Oh Kitty, jealous as usual." He covered the girl in ice and kitty let go.  
  
"Like yeah right, now come on. I think there's something important on the roof." The two ran past the girl who was struggling to get out and were about to enter the roof when they saw Amara being carried away by Juggernaut into another room, not noticing the other man freeing the girl.  
  
"Hey metal head stop" Bobby yelled as he chased the two into another room and Kitty followed. Bobby shot a patch of ice that knocked Juggernaut flat on his face, and he struggled to get back up. "Wow that was easy."  
  
"Yeah" Kitty added. "Too easy, that can't be Juggernaut.  
  
"Hey can't you just give me credit for once, took down Juggernaut" he beamed with pride.  
  
"No seriously that's not Juggernaut," she said as Juggernauts eyes became yellow and turned into Mystique.  
  
"Very perceptive" she said while Bobby went over to pick up Amara, who smiled at him and gave him a big kiss.  
  
"Sorry sugah" she said as she turned into Rogue and he passed out. Then Kurt appeared and grabbed both.  
  
"Sorry we couldn't stay longer Shadowcat, but my children and I have some catching up to do" she said and the three teleported away.  
  
"Witch" Kitty yelled and tried to help Bobby up when the room started to shake from a loud scream. Kitty turned and saw the red-haired girl screaming loudly at her and the ceiling and walls started to collapse on the two before she could react.  
  
Watching this the man patted the girl on the back. "Good job Siryn, now let us be off, we got what we came for."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Tom" she beamed as the two walked off.  
  
"Oh and Juggernaut finish the job will ya" he called out as Juggernaut came into the hall and grabbed the hallway walls and shook the whole building violently making it unstable.  
  
"That should do it, within 10 minutes this building will be nothing but a pile of rubble" he laughed and followed the two up to the helicopter, they entered and Tom took the controls.  
  
"Make sure your brother and the girl are comfortable Cain" He said as both Amara and the professor, who were unconscious, were chained up, wearing collared and secured in their seats. "Yes I'd say this was a very profitable venture" he laughed.  
  
"Just remember my brother is all mine" Juggernaut growled.  
  
"Don't ye worry, the ransom in gold we'll get from the princess will be more then enough" he laughed and Juggernaut joined in as Theresa sat in the corner and just thought to herself. As the helicopter flew away into the dark ski. While Mesmero, who had observed all the events smiled to himself, and walked into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the building under the rubble, Kitty and Bobby were covered with little room to move their wastes, Kitty tried to phase but her legs were trapped under a rock, and injured. She looked to see Bobby still passed out.  
  
"Come on Kitty, you've got to get out of this" she thought to herself and then heard the building rumble. "This buildings going to collapse, and we're going to be in it." She thought. "Help. If anyone can here me, help we're trapped under here" She yelled over the rumbling building. "Bobby come on get up, get up" she yelled as she used her free hand to shake him, he started to moan, but still wasn't getting up.  
  
As the rumbling got louder, Kitty started to prepare for the inevitable. She closed her eyes. "Wait Kitty you gotta try and think positively and things will work out." She tried to and suddenly the rumbling stopped. "Okay I know positive thinking is healthy but that healthy?"  
  
The pain was getting to her and she started to lose consciousness right before two metal hands pulled the rubble off her and Bobby.  
  
"Good work Colossus" Said Magneto who was concentrating his energy on the building. "Pyro, Gambit, help him carry our guests back to the spheres" he instructed as they pulled the two X-men out of the rubble.  
  
"But boss, why we helping the X-men. It makes no sense they're the enemy." Pyro asked.  
  
"They are fellow mutants," Magneto said. "Besides I sense that the X-Men are no more, and these two could provide useful. Something has happened and I intend to find out."  
  
Gambit and Colossus placed Kitty and Bobby each into a sphere. Then the four mutants entered their spheres and they rose into the sky and floated away, just as the building started to collapse.  
  
Okay that's the second part. Please read and review. Tell me what you like and don't like. I'll write more soon. Suggestions open. 


	3. The Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
Authers Note: This is a fic I have resurrected because I decided to give it another try. Please tell me what you think.  
  
A motorcycles roars on a dark street at very fast speeds, till it pulls off to a dark building, and stops. The driver climbs off and removes his helmet.  
  
"Well this is the place," Logan said to himself then starts to sniff, and looks shocked. "Yuriko, that is her" he said rushing to the building and cutting through the metal door.  
  
Inside Logan finds himself at the beginning of a long corridor. He looks around when something catches his eye. A beautiful woman in a geisha outfit. "Yuriko" Logan said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Logan, come to me" she said smiling, when suddenly she is pulled away. "What?!! Help Logan" She says as she is pulled down another hallway screaming.  
  
In rage Logan follows growling but suddenly is hit in the head with some device and falls down. The woman walks over and tears the dress off to reveal battle armor.  
  
"I knew he'd come" she smirked. "Get him ready for the hunt," she commanded as two men grabbed him and took him away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours and several hundred miles away.....  
  
"Well we're here in lovely.." Jean said then looked around at the desolate countryside next to the orphanage. "Nebraska" she finished as she turned to Scott and Alex.  
  
"Yeah if that's what you want to call it," Alex quipped. "No water for miles, which means no surfing."  
  
"Well at least you didn't have to grow up here" Scott said. "Now we might as well go in," he said as he walked over to the door.  
  
Unknowingly they are being watched. A shadowy figure spies them through a camera and thinks. He focuses first on the red head in the Yellow shirt and blue jeans. "That must Ms. Grey" he says then takes a look at the blond boy wearing the Hawaiian shirt. "Oh Young Alex Summers, my how you've grown." He then finally takes a look at the tall brown haired boy with the red sunglasses. "Oh and welcome home my little Cyclops." He said with a smile then got up. "Time to meet my guests" he said as he rose and his shadow changed shape. Another person enters the room. He looks at them and says, "Be ready" then walks out.  
  
Meanwhile back outside Scott buzzed the door for the 5th time. "God damn it" he moaned. "This guy brings us all the way out here, and he doesn't even have the nerve to come answer the door."  
  
"Calm down" Scott Jean said as the door began to open. "Look here he is now" she said as the door opened to reveal a middle-aged gentlemen in a suit and glasses.  
  
"Oh hello you must be Scott Summers, my how you've grown, and this is your brother Alex" he said to Scott. "Oh by the way, you probably don't remember me but I'm Dr. Nathaniel Essex, we talked on the phone, and I have run this orphanage for many years. Oh and please come in" He said gesturing them as the three then entered.  
  
"Right I think I remember you, and by the way this is our friend Jean Grey." Scott said. "So you said on the phone you have information about our parents, but after all these years?"  
  
"Well it is possible please follow me into my office" he gestures but then stops Jean. "I'm so sorry Ms. Grey but the contents of this meeting involve things which can only be disclosed to family."  
  
"Oh I understand" Jean said then sat down in the lobby. As the other three walked into the room. After the door had closed a footstep was heard and a small child walked in. "Hello little one" Jean said. The kid looked scared then ran off. "Wait Jean said getting up to follow him through a couple of rooms until from behind she was knocked out and then picked up and taken away.  
  
Meanwhile in the office the boys listened to Mr. Essex but grew impatient.  
  
"Hey man you said you had answers, but all you've done so far is avoid the issue," Alex snapped.  
  
"Calm down Alex" Scott said then turned to Essex. "But seriously you called us out here, now show us why."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask" Essex said with a laugh then pressed a button and two darts hit the boys. They tried to react but quickly passed out. His eyes turned red as he looked over them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New York-Undisclosed location.  
  
Kitty Pryde moaned as she started to see the bright light as her eyes slowly opened. "Where am I" she asked allowed as she looked around the large room, made of metal and saw on another bed was Bobby still asleep. She quickly got out of her bed and ran over to shake him awake.  
  
"Five more minutes" Bobby moaned turning over again.  
  
"Bobby get up, we're like in this weird place" she yelled then slapped him and he immediately arose.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up" he said. "Hey you hit me, what's the big idea?"  
  
"Uh like look around."  
  
Bobby took a minute to take up his surroundings. "Where the hell are we the death star?" he said getting up.  
  
"Like I don't know, but I say we get out before we find out the wrong way" Kitty said as she grabbed his arm. But suddenly the doors opened to reveal Magneto.  
  
"Oh so I see you have finally awaken," he said blankly. The two stood ready for a fight, only to be chuckled at. "Oh now really, if I was going to hurt you, I would already of done it."  
  
"Good point" Bobby said.  
  
"Oh yeah, maybe your just keeping us alive as hostages" Kitty fumed.  
  
"Another good point" Bobby said.  
  
"Oh please child, hostages for who" Magneto chuckled. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but it seems that your fellow X-men are unavailable at the moment."  
  
"What did you do" she snarled at him, ready to pounce but held back by Bobby.  
  
"Nothing but save your lives" he snarled back. "And anyway, I am just as curious as you of who did this to Charles and the others. Now if you two will follow me, I can show you what seems to of happened" he said and started walking away, Bobby started to follow.  
  
"What are you doing" Kitty snapped.  
  
"Hey what do we got to lose?" he said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Alright" she sighed as the two followed Magneto into the corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in an unknown location Charles Xavier slowly awakes. "Where am I" he moans then tries to use his telepathy.  
  
"Don't bother brother, that collar nullifies your powers" a voice said that Charles soon saw as his brother Cain, also known as the Juggernaut. Juggernaut then grabbed him by his neck and held him up. "Now if you thought you were crippled now, just wait till I'm done with you" he growled as he readied for a punch.  
  
Suddenly a white light flashed throughout the room blinding Cain, and pushing him down. After a few seconds the light subsided. Cain looked around the room Charles was gone. "NOOOOO" Cain screamed. "It's not fair I was so close this time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over on the other side of the building Amara finally awakes to find herself bound and collared.  
  
"So the princess is finally up is she," an accented voice said, that reminded Amara, slightly of her old friend Rahne, except this was Irish, and Rahne was Scottish. She looks up to see a red headed girl staring at her.  
  
"Who are you, why are you doing this" Amara asked.  
  
"Oh don't yee be whining to me lass, the names Theresa Cassidy, but yee can call my Siryn" Theresa said. "As for why we're holding you. Well Uncle Tom says a princess such as yourself will bring us a good deal of coin on the open market."  
  
"Open market?" Amara asked wondering what the girl was talking about.  
  
"Oh well girlie, that means that we're going to auction you off to the highest bidder to any royal prince, or rich pervert we can find" she said in a matter of fact way.  
  
"But why, what did I ever do to you."  
  
"Well nothing I guess, but as Uncle Tom says, you got to do what you can to survive."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Dead I suppose, but Uncle Tom takes care of me, he protects me from mutant haters, so I do what he says."  
  
"Please let me go, by treating me this way, your no better then those mutant haters" Amara said which caused Theresa to give a strange look, followed by a brief silence."  
  
"Uhh I've got to go, my Uncle probably be needing me" she said and abruptly left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a dark room a man hidden by shadows over looks a monitor. The monitor shows the battle the X-Men were involved in the previous night in New York City. The man smiled with pleasure as he watched Xavier get captured, then Storm and Beast elimination, and the abduction of Amara. But as the footage ended he frowned to see that Black Tom didn't finish the job.  
  
"The fools, they left two of the X-men" he snarled as he watched Magneto's arrival. "Now Magneto has them, this could prove to be a liability in my plan. Shadowcat and Iceman must be eliminated" he thought, then picked a near by phone. "Hello, Mr. Trask" he said. "No it doesn't matter who I am, but I have some information for you" he grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Magneto's headquarters, he has shown the footage to Kitty and Bobby.  
  
"Now as you can see, from these Penn Station Security Cameras, you X-Men were led into a trap" he explained as he turned off the monitor in his main operations center.  
  
"Yeah but like it's so weird, why would all these people get organized together" Kitty wondered.  
  
"It is very strange, and each person seemed to capture at least one of the X-Men" Magneto said. "And you tell me that both Cyclops and Jean Grey left on a trip just the day before?"  
  
"Yeah and so did Logan" Bobby said. "He got some mail, started acting so weird, then took off to places unknown."  
  
"Interesting, and where did the others go."  
  
"Like to Nebraska, to some orphanage that Scott grew up in" Kitty said which immediately made Magneto act strange.  
  
"Wait a minute, this new information has made me come to believe this strange turn of events is no coincidence, and I believe that a greater outside power is directing them, and I intend to find out who."  
  
"But like wait a minute like why do you care what happens to us" Kitty gave a skeptical look. "Your like not exactly best friends with us X-Men."  
  
"Maybe so child but you are indeed fellow mutants, and although Charles and I have our differences he still is a friend of sorts, but most importantly if such a person orchestrated this plan, he must have greater plans, which could prove to interfere with my own, or prove a danger."  
  
Suddenly the main alarms went off.  
  
"What's going on?" Bobby asked.  
  
"We must be under attack" Magneto said when all the sudden Pyro ran up.  
  
"Boss, boss" he said. "Sentinels, like 4 of them outside.  
  
"Assemble the men and meet me outside" Magneto ordered and Pyro ran down another corridor as Magneto put on his helmet and headed for the door, he turned to the two X-Men. "Well are you coming," he said. The two gave each other a quick glance and followed him outside, where they met Colossus, Pyro, Sabretooth, and Gambit, who were hunkered down trying to fend off the giant robots. Gambit flung cards in the air, to no avail, while Pyro's fire was being repulsed. Colossus attempted to grab ones foot but is kicked into a wall. Magneto quickly flew up and engaged one. He lifted it up and started slamming it into the ground. Pyro became a little too bold and attacked head on only to be zapped by a blast and knocked out. Kitty ran in and phased both of them out of the line of fire.  
  
"Don't hold back," Magneto yelled to the other mutants. "Go all out."  
  
Iceman then went out and started firing a huge ice blast freezing a sentinel solid, then stepped back to catch his own breath.  
  
"Nice moves kid" Gambit smirked as he flew by him and grabbed the frozen sentinel bare handed, thus charging each. "Hit the deck he said as he pushed Bobby back before it exploded  
  
"Nice moves yourself" Bobby commented. "But don't call me kid."  
  
Meanwhile Kitty after taking care of Pyro saw Colossus start to get up and ran to him.  
  
"Throw Me," She yelled to him.  
  
"Excuse Me," He said in his rich accent.  
  
"You heard me," she yelled. "Throw me at the top of that thing" she said and before he could respond, "Just trust me."  
  
He shrugged and picked her up as she tucked up, then threw her hard so she reached the head, phasing through she shorted out the central brain, she quickly then jumped out of its head and floated to the ground as it fell onto the building. In the mean time Sabretooth had jumped on the remaining sentinel and overtime was able to decapitate it.  
  
Magneto finally finished off the remaining sentinel, and landed. "Excellent work all of you, but we have little time now, this location has been compromised" he told his Acolytes, then turned to Shadowcat and Iceman. "You too were very impressive, now I give you this offer, and that is to join me, at least for now, till we resolve this situation. And I think this most recent attack, is a part of it all."  
  
The two did a little huddle.  
  
"Do we really have a choice" Bobby said.  
  
"Probably not" Kitty commented. "But he could be helpful in finding the others."  
  
"Yeah he does have the resources, and it would only be temporary."  
  
"Yeah until we contact Mr. Logan or Scott and Jean."  
  
The two turned to Magneto. "We accept your offer for now" Kitty said and Bobby nodded.  
  
"Excellent" Magneto smiled as the two looked at each other wondering what exactly have they gotten themselves into.  
  
This fic has most of the X-Men but at the same time is more a focus on Iceman and Shadowcat, and it's not romantic, well not at this time at least. It's more of an adventure involving them. Please Read and Respond. 


	4. Feelings Revealed

All characters of this fic are the property of Kids WB and Marvel comics. I am making no money.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Logan grunted as he woke up. He had a serious headache. "Whoever hit me is going to pay" he moaned and looked around. He was in some sort of metal labyrinth. "As soon as I figure out where the hell I am" he frowned.  
  
"Hello Logan it is nice to see you again" a voice bellowed over an intercom.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Someone you have wronged" the voice snarled. "You are here for punishment for what you have done to me" the voice snarled.  
  
"Well that narrows it down" he said.  
  
"If you wish to see your beloved Yuriko, you will have to find me" he snarled. "Have fun" he grinned as the voice dissipated leaving Logan alone in the maze.  
  
"Damn it, I really don't need this right now" he said entering the maze turning to hear noises in the shadows.  
  
Scott Summers felt the warm sheets as he rolled around in bed. He didn't want to get up. "Oh this is so comfortable" he felt as he rolled around on a double bed then realized that he didn't have one. "Wait a minute" he said this isn't my bed" he declared and felt around for my glasses. "My glasses, where are they" he yelled as he heard someone enter. "Whose there."  
  
"Scott it's just me, Jean" the voice said with a smile.  
  
"Oh thank god, Jean where are we" he asked. "Where are my glasses" he said.  
  
The girl gave a sinister smile as she walked over to him with his glasses putting them on his face. "Why Scott we're in our room" she said as he could now see, and saw she was wearing some very revealing lingerie.  
  
"Our room" he asked.  
  
"Why of course Scott" she sighed. "Oh my, your memory lapses must be coming back" she said.  
  
"Memory lapses, Jean what's going on, the last thing I remember was going to my childhood orphanage" he said.  
  
"But Scott that was over two years ago" she sighed. "You see ever since that last battle with Magneto where the X-Men were killed or disappeared you can't seem to remember anything not even our marriage" she sighed.  
  
"Wait Marriage, the X-Men killed" he exclaimed.  
  
She nodded. "We've been married about a year" she sighed. "It's gets harder to tell you this every time" she said. "I still feel it hard every time I have to tell you this story, it all began a few months ago, when Magneto was up to something again. The Professor sent us to stop him but it was a trap, then" she stopped. "Oh it's so hard" she sighed.  
  
"What tell me" he told her.  
  
"There was the betrayal" she sighed. "Two of our own turned on us and led us into a trap, allowing for Magneto's men to surround us and. it's just so sick" she said.  
  
"Wait who betrayed us" he sighed. "Jean I know it's hard but tell me" he said.  
  
"Why Iceman and Shadowcat of course" she said. "I can't even bear to say their names anymore" she snarled. "They were seduced by Magneto's promises and led us into a trap, they were even responsible for your concussion. They beat us down and left us in a building about to blow. Logan tried to stop them and Magneto tore his skeleton from his body. Kurt tried to reason with the two of them, and they beat him down. After they left I was able to TK a shield for you and me but it wasn't strong enough to save the others, I'm not sure what even happened to them" she sighed. "Sometimes I even blame myself."  
  
Scott's face became saddened. "So were they all in there, Kurt, Rogue." he began.  
  
"Yes Kurt Rogue, Logan, Amara, Ororo, even the Professor all of them" she sighed. "We were just able to survive the two of us, and then Dr. Essex found us and took us in and has been helping you recover" she sighed. "Though, there is still hope we'll find the others, then we can be the X-Men again.  
  
Scott held back tears and became angry. "What happened to them" he said referring to the two.  
  
"They joined up with Magneto, manipulated information so that it looked like the X-Men were involved in a bombing, but it turned on us, and then the two forged the professor's will leaving everything to Magneto, even the mansion. Now they handle all his operations from there," she sighed. "But we hope with Dr. Essex to continue the Professor's dream" she said.  
  
Scott sat back and sighed. "This is a lot to take in," he said. "All our friends gone, the Professor gone, he was like a father to me, and even worse two of our closest friends betrayed us" he moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry" she sighed. "Just wait here and I'll get you something to eat and then we can go talk to Dr. Essex" she said as she got up and walked away with a sinister grin. She entered the hallway where a figure sat in the shadows.  
  
"Do you think he believes it" he asked.  
  
"If not he will soon" she smirked back at him.  
  
Meanwhile in the wilderness outside a New York ski resort a group of mutants sit outside a large silver dome. Gambit sits and plays solitaire, Pyro's plays with some fire, Piotr simply stares into nothing, and Kitty sleeps resting her head in Bobby's lap who spends half of his time watching over like a sacred guardian, and the other half looking toward the dome entrance.  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Get used to it mon ami" Gambit looked up. As an Acolyte it comes wit the territory. He be strategizing on what to do next, and I doubt he be wanting us to stay here now no" he said.  
  
"I'm not an Acolyte" Bobby began but Remy simply smirked at him. "But I understand since this area has been compromised, I guess he's trying to figure out what the next move is" he wondered  
  
"Ehh I don't see what the big idea is" Pyro said simply. "I say we got you and the Sheila with us now, why don't we go in that big ole house you have" he smirked.  
  
Bobby gave an uneasy look at this situation. "Well I suppose" he began but was interrupted by Remy.  
  
"Maybe he don't know if you'd be willing no" Remy smirked. "He not sure you'd be willing to" he said.  
  
"Hardly" Piotr said bluntly breaking his silence. "Magneto takes what he wants, when he wants" he said simply.  
  
"Oh ignore Ruskie over there" Pyro said. "He's a reluctant servant." he began but suddenly Magneto came out flanked by Mastermind and Sabretooth.  
  
"My Acolytes" he said as Kitty got up and started to yawn.  
  
"Oh I like needed that" she sighed not wanting to get up.  
  
"Get up Kitty" Bobby nudged her. "He's coming" he nudged her.  
  
"Whoever it is can wait" she sighed, she felt comfortable lying in his lap.  
  
"It's a guy in red and purple with a tolerance problem" he whispered to her.  
  
"Okay I'm up" she said standing up but leaning on Bobby.  
  
"I have observed the situation and realize we must move our base of operations, that means this base must first be destroyed" he said simply. "That task I shall entrust to the Brotherhood."  
  
"Good, they should start pulling their weight" Sabretooth grunted.  
  
Magneto ignored the comment. "I have just called Quicksilver, he should be here any second" he said when suddenly a gust of wind past by to reveal the speedster. "Hello father" he said excitedly not yet noticing the additions to the Acolytes. "What can I do for you, a dangerous mission, reconnaissance perhaps" he began.  
  
"No" Magneto said bluntly. "We were attacked by the sentinels, this base has been compromised, I need you to bring Avalanche to bury the evidence, after the rest of you salvage what you can" he said. "Forget the computers, I have already had Mastermind download all-important data" he said. "After your task is done I expect you, and all your Brotherhood to report to the X-mansion" he said. "After our two newest Acolytes gain us access, that will be our new base of operations, and after this attack, I feel it safer if all those who serve me to take residence here" he said.  
  
Quicksilver shrugged. "Two newest Acolytes" he said then looked and saw Kitty and Bobby. "Them" he began but one glare from his father and he was silenced. "Yes father, I'll get right on it," he said while glaring at Kitty and Bobby before speeding off. Kitty simply stuck her tongue out at him. Bobby grinned.  
  
Bobby and Kitty just looked at each other then back at Magneto.  
  
"I assume that access to the mansion won't be a problem" he said looking at them. "We will need to use your computers to track down who has taken the other X-Men, and I believe they were also responsible  
  
"Uhh I guess not" Kitty said looking nervously at Bobby holding his hand.  
  
"Yes sir" Bobby said but really sure why he said it.  
  
"Excellent, we shall head off immediately" he said. "While we do this, Sabretooth, Mastermind, Gambit" I need you to track down Mystique" he said. "Pyro, Colossus wait here till my son and his people return, then help them with the demolition" he told them and they nodded. Gambit, Mastermind and Sabretooth walked off to a garage got into a jeep and drove off. Magneto waved his hand as a sphere came over and landed next to him then opened. "We will be going to the mansion" he said.  
  
Kitty gave Bobby a look as she entered the sphere and he followed. "Like this better not make me sick" she said as they climbed in and Magneto sealed it. "Talk about close quarters" she sighed she was sitting on his lap.  
  
"Yeah your telling me" he said as he felt them being lifted off the ground. "But at least we're alone for once" he said.  
  
"Yeah now we can at least talk," she said. "I mean Bobby what are we doing, working with the Acolytes" she sighed.  
  
"We really had no choice," he said as he brushed the hair in front of her face. "He did save us, and right now who else do we have to go to."  
  
"Yeah like I know. I just really miss the others," she said. "I just really hope Mr. Logan comes back soon, heck I'd settle for 24 hour training sessions, if Scott came back" she sighed.  
  
"Yeah me too" he chuckled and sighed. "Kitty just promise me we'll stick together on this" he said. "I mean for better or worse we're still X-Men" he said.  
  
"Right" she nodded. "Besides we'd look pretty stupid in this X spandex if we weren't" she joked and he laughed as well as they reached ground and the sphere opened to see Magneto outside the main wall.  
  
"As you know we need you to enter your fingerprint to access the property without the alarm system going off" he said.  
  
"Right" Bobby nodded and walked over to the main gate and putting his hand on it. "Welcome home Robert Drake" an electronic voice said as the door opened and the three mutants proceeded up the walk to the main door, which recognizing the two let them in without a problem  
  
Magneto sighed as he looked around; it had been quite some time since he had been here. "You shall now lead the way to the main control room" he commanded. "We must get to work immediately" he said.  
  
The two gave each other uneasy looks but sighed and led the way to the elevator, taking it down to the main computer room. Bobby and Kitty quickly took the two seats at the console.  
  
Bobby started typing in commands. "Wow so many directions to start, I was thinking maybe we look in the Professor's files, to see if he knows any other telepaths so.." he began.  
  
"So they can operate Cerebro and locate the others" Kitty smirked finishing his sentence.  
  
Magneto standing behind them nodded. "Yes Cerebro will be needed, look up the name Emma Frost" he told them they shrugged and did so, popping up a file of a young woman, about 24 with blond hair. "She was a former student and associate of Charles and mine" he sighed. "She is quite difficult to work with at times, but she has the ability to operate Cerebro" he told them.  
  
Bobby looked over her file. "Says here she's in New York as last time the Professor checked, with some group called the Hellfire Club" he shrugged. "Wonder what that is" he said.  
  
"Let's find out" Kitty smirked and quickly typed in the information to access the file on the club, the two quickly sped read it and gave confused looks. "So they use mutants for their own goals it seems" Bobby shrugged.  
  
"Yes the Hellfire Club" Magneto's voice said in distain. "It seems that getting access to her means getting access to the club" he frowned. "Which is impossible for me, all I will say is that we have a less then pleasant history" he said.  
  
"Well we'll just have to see if we can find a beneficial time to gain access" she smirked as she started pressing the key boards at a rapid pace.  
  
"Hey wait what are you doing Kitty" Bobby asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Why hacking into their system" she said casually and then focused on the computer till she said "Bingo."  
  
"What?" Bobby asked.  
  
"It seems that this evening they are having a little gala for new members" she as she continued typing. "And I just obtained access to the guest list."  
  
"Impressive" Magneto nodded. "Then it is settled, you two shall go, while some of the others support backup from the outside" he said. "Now for the time being I have business to attend to" he said as he began to walk away. "Please be kind enough to allow the others in" he said simply as he walked off.  
  
"Wait a min" Bobby began but Kitty covered his mouth.  
  
"Of course" she told Magneto as he walked away. She was so excited, a formal ball sounded like so much fun, and Bobby would look cute in a tux.  
  
"Why'd you do that for" He looked at her.  
  
"Because the last thing you need to be doing is getting on his bad side" she lied. "Anyway it will be like so much fun," she said.  
  
"Fine, fine" he sighed as he saw her revise the guest book then leave the Hellfire computer system. "Well I guess we'll be needing to look good" he said. "I mean this is all ritz and all" he told her. "Maybe a limo" he said as he started making another web search as she smiled back at him.  
  
"Now your talking" she grinned.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Dome, Colossus and Blob carry the last important piece of equipment and put into the back of a loading truck.  
  
"I knew we were going to need one of those" Pietro smirked.  
  
Well ain't ya bloody brilliant mate" Pyro said sitting to the side. "Maybe ya make Acolyte one day" he grinned.  
  
"Oh just shut up" he snapped back.  
  
"Someone still sore about being passed over me think" Pyro chuckled.  
  
"What you mean yo" Todd asked as he hopped over.  
  
"Well it seems little daddy's boy here is upset to see that two X-men could make it to the Acolytes before he could" Pyro grinned and also grabbed the attention of Toad, Lance, Tabs and Wanda, Fred nearly dropped the equipment.  
  
"Pay attention Blob" Colossus told him.  
  
"Oh sorry" Blob apologized.  
  
"Wait a minute, your saying two of the X-Men joined Magneto" Lance interjected. "That's nuts."  
  
"Yeah those X-Geeks are super loyal to Baldy yo" Todd said.  
  
"You have no idea" Tabs groaned. "Besides the boss man is so opposite them, they actually protect humans" she chuckled.  
  
"He's not lying" Pietro muttered.  
  
"Straight from the mouth of all mouths it must be true then" Lance chuckled. "So which two X-Geeks did he snag, Wolverine, Rogue, Berzerker, or did Summers finally snap" he grinned.  
  
"Heck no it be that Frozen kid, and the girl who can go through things" Pyro said a loss at what their names were at the time.  
  
"Yo Pryde and Drake" Todd exclaimed. "Your kidding right."  
  
"Kitty and Bobby" Tabs grinned. "No wonder Pietro was pissed, those two preps, they are so far up Poppa X's butt it's not even funny. Not to mention I don't think either has gotten detention like ever."  
  
"Detention, heck neither of them has ever had a cavity I bet" Wanda said simply.  
  
Lance gave a pissed off look. "You're not playing us Pietro?" he demanded and Pietro simply shook his head as he groaned. "I can't believe it, that little hypocritical bimbo, she calls me a hood, then joins up with Magneto" he growled.  
  
"Ooh love tension" Tabby grinned.  
  
"Hardly I am so done with the tramp it's not even funny" Lance growled. "Heck I see how she's been looking at Drake anyway, not that it bothers me anymore" he said.  
  
"Yeah whatever Lance" Pietro snarled. "What really gets to me is that he says we're not trained enough, and he takes those two X-Geeks, I mean how well trained are they. I bet ya I could whip the two of them by myself."  
  
"Arrogant child" Piotr grunted. "If you haven't noticed the remains of the Sentinels around, you would of seen that we destroyed them. Why do you think your father offered them membership? It is because they were key in aiding us, they're training far surpasses yours by miles" he said then became silent again.  
  
"So big guy finally opens his mouth huh" Pietro said. "Just remember whom your talking too" he snarled. "You know the consequences for disobedience."  
  
Piotr gave him a dark look but then relented.  
  
"Yeah I thought so" Pietro said arrogantly. "Well whatever, soon enough father will see him mistake. And why are you all standing there, if everything is taken care of then we can go" he said.  
  
"Yes my brother that is everything" Wanda nodded and turned to Lance. "Lance if you would" she smiled at him.  
  
He smirked. "No problem, let's rock" He said as he started making the ground shake underneath the Dome and within a few minutes it was covered in earth, as Lance fell feeling a bit strained, Wanda helped him up. "You okay" she asked.  
  
"Yeah just fine" He smiled. "Just it was a big job" he said.  
  
"Yeah hurry up you too, we have places to go," he said. The two nodded and soon all of the mutants had driven away from what was left of Magneto's old headquarters. Unaware that they were being watched the whole time, on camera  
  
"Hmm" said a man in the shadows. "So that's their attitude is it, maybe I can use that to my advantage" he chuckled.  
  
Later in the Early Evening, Bobby Drake quickly rushed to get dressed. "Damn it I'm going to be late, Kitty's going to kill me," he said to himself as he started tying his bowtie. "I can't believe she said I couldn't use a clip on" he frowned as he fiddle with it. He heard a knock on the door.  
  
"You so better be decent" Kitty's voice said through the door.  
  
"Yeah" he nodded and saw her phase through. He looked at her she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a nice blue formal dress and her hair was done all nice and she was just breathtaking, he just stood there and stared for a second.  
  
"Like Bobby what's wrong, you're like spacing out again" she smirked.  
  
"You look beautiful" he was able to muster out  
  
She blushed. "Oh thanks" she said quietly. "Wow that was unexpected" she thought to herself. "But got to stay focused" She shook her head. "Oh well yeah your looking good too, but what's taking so long."  
  
"Don't laugh but I can't tie my tie" he said.  
  
"Like oh my god" she rolled her eyes and walked over grabbed the tie, tied it and phased it on him.  
  
"Thanks I think," he said since it felt weird that she just put her hand into his neck.  
  
"No problem, now let's go," she said grabbing him and phasing him through the floor down to the main foyer where Magneto was waiting with the Brotherhood and remaining Acolytes.  
  
"You shall go in and find a way of getting alone with Frost" he told them. "You can try talking to her, but if that fails, let us know and we'll be ready" he said.  
  
The two nodded and headed out to the limo getting into the back and headed into the city. "Oh this is the life" Kitty marveled as they sat in the back together.  
  
"Yep, whoever thought we'd be going to some fancy New York City ball" he grinned. "Well I guess we both know who to thank for that" he said looking at her. "Your truly a genius you know that" he said.  
  
She looked at him and smirked. "Robert Drake, what is with all the compliments today" she smiled at him moving closer to him.  
  
"Can't a friend compliment you anymore" he asked simply.  
  
"Well of course silly" she smiled at him and he was overwhelmed by her beauty and leaned in and kissed her, but quickly turned back.  
  
"Sorry" he sighed turning away.  
  
"It's okay" she said still getting over the surprise and saw him turn away, she realized he was embarrassed. She went and looked at the mirror and smiled to herself. It wasn't just okay, she had liked it. "You know Bobby, don't be sorry" she said simply and he smiled slightly.  
  
Soon after they arrived in New York and the two got out at the entrance. Getting into the party wasn't hard, it was trying not to be too noticeable.  
  
"Low profile" she suggested.  
  
"Right" he nodded as they walked in arm and arm. The ballroom was amazing, and full of both young and old dancing and socializing in their best. It was obviously a rich crowd. The two headed to the corner when they felt someone grab them from behind.  
  
"I don't think you belong here" the voice said as the two froze.  
  
Okay this chapter is done. Sorry for not updating recently but I have a lot of work, I'll try to update again over the weekend or within the next two weeks. Okay I guess I lied, the fic is kind of romantic now. But there will be obstacles, since I going to have Bobby and Kitty as really good friends who are confused about their feelings, not to mention later with Amara, Kitty will mis-interpret Bobby's concern. Also yes Tabs is back with the Hood. I like her in the Hood, and I felt they needed more people, and there are hints of Lance/Wanda, and no Lance/Kitty really, since he is bitter at her and such. This timeframe is after Under Lock and Key but nothing after that. Please Read and Review, I need feed back.


	5. Meeting the Hellfire Club

All characters of this fic are the property of Kids WB and Marvel comics. I am making no money.  
  
Bobby and Kitty turned slowly at the person who had found them out, but were surprised to see a friendly face.  
  
"Angel" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"Shh" he said smiling and grabbed the two of them, taking them away from the party into a back room. He looked and made sure no was watching and then locked the door behind them.  
  
"Angel, like what are you doing here," Kitty asked.  
  
"First off the names Warren" he said. "And second I was about to ask you the same question. I was invited, I'm very sure that two X-Men wouldn't be" he said.  
  
"Well technically our names were on the guest list" Bobby said nervously.  
  
"I see" he said giving them a skeptical look.  
  
"Well you see we maybe kind of hacked into the system and added ourselves" Kitty said nervously.  
  
"Well whatever it is, I really think you two should get out of here, before anyone figures out that you aren't suppose to be here, or worse finds out who you are" he said. "This place isn't exactly friendly with party crashers, and it is no place for kids" he said.  
  
"Kids" Kitty gave a pissed off look. "Like your one to talk, your barely 3 years older then us" she said.  
  
"Yep" Bobby nodded. "Anyway if we're done, we have important business to take care of" he said.  
  
"X-Men business I suppose" Warren frowned. "Well what is it, maybe I can help, my family has membership in the club, though right now I'm seeing what they are up to regarding mutants" he said.  
  
"Well actually do you know Emma Frost" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes unfortunately" he said. "Now why would you want to deal with her, she's not exactly the friendliest of persons" he said.  
  
"We need her abilities to help us," he said.  
  
"Why would you X-Men need a telepath?" he asked. "You got the Professor and that cutie Jean" he chuckled.  
  
Bobby and Kitty then went forth to explain to him the whole situation.  
  
"I see" he nodded. "Things are making sense now, no wonder you two are here, I mean if Cyclops and Jean weren't missing I assume they would be sent. So any way, you need Ms Frost to use your mutant finder to locate your friends, well good luck but don't say I didn't warn you" he said.  
  
"That's it" Kitty yelled and Bobby grabbed her.  
  
"You might want to tone it down," he said.  
  
"Okay sorry" she said then turned back to Warren. "You mean your not going to help us after all we told you" she demanded.  
  
Warren shrugged. "Look I'm sorry but I'm working on infiltrating this place for quite some time" he said. "I can't risk blowing my cover now. Who knows what sinister plans they have for mutants, heck they are already planning on starting a rival academy against your institute" he said.  
  
"There won't be an institute if we don't find them" Kitty snapped back.  
  
"Oh come on you should give Professor Xavier and the others more credit, they are some of the strongest mutants in the world, it's not like they need you to save them."  
  
"Oh why you little" Kitty began still being held back by Bobby.  
  
"And furthermore you two have just aggravated the situation by allowing Magneto access to the mansion" he said. "Look here's what I can do for you. It seems that you two have gotten yourselves into a hole you can't get yourselves out of, so you can hide out at my place to the other X-Men come back" he said.  
  
Kitty fumed but before she could say anything Bobby had grabbed her hand, she had to admit it felt nice.  
  
"Look Warren, thanks but no thanks, I think this meeting is over. Let's go Kitty" Bobby said as he headed to the door when suddenly he felt faint, as did Kitty and the two fell to the ground as Warren looked on. A blond woman soon entered with some large men.  
  
"Nice work Worthington, luring them away from the party so as not to cause a scene" the woman smirked.  
  
"Why yes White Queen" Warren faked a smile and nodded. "Anything for the club" He said.  
  
She turned the guards. "Collar them and take them to my personal chambers" she instructed them as the guards picked up the unconscious X-men. "Worthington you will join us," she commanded.  
  
"Yes" Warren sighed. Trying his best to keep his thoughts clouded as he followed after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bobby grunted as he woke up. He was lying on some sort of couch and Kitty was next to him wearing some sort of collar. He soon noticed he had one too. "Kitty wake up" he nudged her.  
  
"Two more minutes" she muttered.  
  
"Come on Kit don't make me give you a cold hand," he said trying to ice up but realizing he couldn't, lucky Kit didn't know that.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm up" she said. "Where are we?" She moaned.  
  
"These are my chambers, so I'll be asking the questions here" said a voice that made Kitty think of one 5 letter word beginning with b. "For starters, what are a couple of X-Men doing, uninvited at a Hellfire Club event?"  
  
"Well we were technically on the guest list," Bobby said nervously as he looked at the blond woman dressed in white.  
  
"Good point Mr. Drake, due to Ms Pryde's hacking skills no doubt" she said.  
  
"Like how do you know who we are?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Do have to keep an eye on the competition of course" the woman chuckled.  
  
"Are you Emma Frost: Bobby asked looking at her, and seeing she fit the description they were looking for.  
  
"Why yes young man, now how did you know that" she asked.  
  
"Well actually we came here looking for you," he explained. "We need your help."  
  
"Bobby" Kitty elbowed him.  
  
Emma gave a sinister looking smile. "My help, interesting" she mused. "And how might I assist you, and better yet, what do I get out of it" she asked. "Actually you know what why don't I just cut to the chase" she said then started using her telepathy and after a few minutes she finished. "Hmm sorry predicament your in kids, but I can't just give you my telepathy" she said. "Oh and excuse me for a minute" she said then made a phone call. "We have visitors in the back ally please handle them" she said on the phone then hung it up.  
  
"What was that all about" Bobby wondered.  
  
"Why young Robert, I just was merely making sure that Magneto's thugs can't interrupt our little chat," she said simply.  
  
Meanwhile outside in the ally.  
  
"Damn it, I can't take all this waiting" Pietro moaned as he paced around the ally at fast rates.  
  
"Keep it down" Piotr scolded. "Lest the enemy here's us."  
  
"You're forgetting your place again Russian." Pietro began but was interrupted.  
  
"Oh brother I must say I agree with the Russian, shut up" Wanda said giving him a glare and he quickly shut up.  
  
"That's telling him" Lance chuckled standing next to Wanda when suddenly a clicking noise could be heard.  
  
"Wha was that mate" Pyro wondered.  
  
More clicking noises followed. "Don't sound good yo" Todd agreed as they looked around and saw themselves surrounded by a group of gun toting guards.  
  
"Nobody move" a voice, said.  
  
The Brotherhood members and Pyro rolled their eyes at this. "Move huh" Lance asks. "Does that include the earth" he snarls and creates an earthquake as fire starts to break out. "Colossus, Blob, make like armor" He tells them as the others duck behind the metal and invulnerable mutants.  
  
"Time to have a barbeque" Pyro laughs as he makes a firebird to fly over the security guards.  
  
Suddenly a group of red spandex clad kids came out. A girl who immediately started using telepathy on the Brotherhood led them. "Hellions take them, Beef get the fat one, Bevatron take on the flamer, Jetstream fight the metal one, Tarot grab Blondie, Catseye grab the Frog, Empath Magneto junior, Firestar take on Rockhead, and Roullette the witch is yours" she commanded.  
  
"Right Monet" a large boy said before charging into Blob and battling him, the two seemed evenly matched.  
  
Another boy who was skinny with blond hair started firing electric blasts from his hands at the Brotherhood. He and Pyro soon got into a firefight.  
  
A third one whose legs seemed to flame up ran right into Colossus, who in his metal form shook it off and continued to press forward. "I should warn the others" Piotr said and pushed back the guards for the inside. Monet took interest and followed him.  
  
A red headed girl walked over to Tabs and looked at her darkly, showing off two Tarot cards. Tabs grinned. "Oh and what can you do girlie, tell my fortune" she grinned when suddenly the figures came out of the cards and started to attack Tabs. "Damn well maybe not" she said running back and using bombs to try and stop them.  
  
A white haired girl approached Toad. "Hello froggie boy" she said. "It's Toad" Toad snapped. "So cutie you want to play with me" he asked coming in close, only to see her morph into a lavender cat creature that lunged at him, he barely missed being hit and soon they were both hopping all over the place jumping at each other. Todd was doing most of the jumping away making her dive at him before he'd hop out of the way. Niener Niener Neiner you can't hit me" he smirked before she dove at him, raising a claw to hit him. But he got the better of her sliming her in the face.  
  
Meanwhile a red headed girl was firing heat beams at Lance who dove to miss them then shook the ground under her knocking her out.  
  
Meanwhile Pietro ran circles around a black haired Spanish boy. "So too slow huh kiddo" he smirked as the boy sat there calm then smiled wickedly.  
  
"You don't care about this, why bother I mean your father will never appreciate you, your not good enough" he smirked as Pietro suddenly stopped and curled up in tears.  
  
"Pietro" Wanda called out only to be faced with another blond girl. "Out of my way bitch" she said.  
  
"Make me" the girl grinned and Wanda had Toad and Avalanche get on both sides as she was about to hex the girl. The girl winked at her and Wanda's hex went two ways making Lance fell down from a headache he got when he was using his powers and Todd hopped uncontrollably fast into a wall, getting knocked out.  
  
"Witch" Wanda frowned and tried to fire another stronger hex to have it come back at her knocking her out.  
  
Tabs soon had Tarot backing away and Pyro flamed Bevatron off for the moment when they realized that four of their team members were down. "Come on Freddy, Johnny Boy, we've got to get the hell out before we're down" Tabs called.  
  
"I hear that mate" Pyro nodded.  
  
Fred knocked Beef down and turned. "But what about the others and metal head" he asked.  
  
"Forget them mate" Pyro said grabbing Pietro. "We got our own problems" he said. Grab the boys" he told him and ran off after Fred nodded and took Lance and Todd.  
  
Tabs grabbed Wanda and bolted out of there fast.  
  
The Hellions smirked evily at their victory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile inside the building Emma Frost was still holding Kitty and Bobby. "Now that you know escape is impossible, I offer you this, we'll let you live if you join our team and get us access to Cerebro" Frost told them.  
  
Bobby and Kitty gave identical dark looks.  
  
"Yeah right" Bobby frowned. "Like we trust you with Cerebro" he said.  
  
"Like yeah we're X-Men, and we don't need your help anyway, besides we rather die then join a group like yours" she said.  
  
Emma sighed. "Oh how disappointed I so hate to waste such talent" She sighed and held Bobby's chin, which earned her a dark glare from Kitty. "Well then I guess I better call in the guards" she said. "Guards" she began to say when she heard a loud whack.  
  
Into the room entered a very large metal man, known as Colossus. He immediately knocked out Frost before she could react to what had happened. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I became concerned" he told them as he liberated them from their binds and collars.  
  
"No problem big guy" Bobby said patting the guy on the back and Kitty smiled and hugged him as he slung the unconscious Frost over his back. Bobby took a discarded collar and put it on her.  
  
"Like let's get out of here" Kitty said.  
  
Piotr nodded. "Yes that does sound like the best of ideas yes" he said. "Grab hold of my legs and I will.." He began before falling to the ground holding his head. Kitty and Bobby soon did the same. It was Monet using her telepathy.  
  
"Oh you're not going anywhere" she began before she was hit from behind and fell down knocked out. Behind her Warren appeared.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" he shrugged. "Now come on and be quiet, I mean there's a back way we can get out before anyone realizes we're gone" he said. He led the way as Piotr carried Emma and Kitty and Bobby followed. They made it all the way to the back ally undetected when they ran into a distraction.  
  
"Now where do you think your going" Empath sneered with the other Hellions behind him.  
  
"Where's the Brotherhood" Piotr exclaimed.  
  
"They ran like cowards" Bevatron grinned.  
  
"Yeah Just like the brotherhood, knew we couldn't' count on them" Bobby frowned and Kitty shook her head.  
  
Warren looked nervous but Kitty and Bobby suddenly smiled. Bobby put up an ice wall between them. "Okay Warren fly Ms Frost out, and we'll find another way" he said and before Warren could argue Piotr had handed him the woman. He took her in his arms and flew up.  
  
"What is the plan" Piotr asked when Kitty grabbed him and Bobby and phased into the ground just before JetStream shattered the ice wall.  
  
"Where did they go" Tarot exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile over in the street Kitty, Bobby, and Piotr phased back out when a limo turned over and opened up to reveal Warren inside with an unconscious Frost. "Get in" he said and the three piled in.  
  
"Where to" Warren asked.  
  
"The mansion" Bobby said and the limo drove off into the night before anymore Hellfire minions could stop it.  
  
Okay sorry it took so long but the next part is now done. Kitty and Bobby are coming closer and any input on what else you would like to see is always welcome. Please Read and Respond. 


	6. Friends are now Enemies

All characters of this fic are the property of Kids WB and Marvel comics. I am making no money.  
  
Las Vegas Nevada...  
  
Remy LeBeau walked into the casino flanked on his left by Victor Creed, and the right by Jason Wyngarde.  
  
"So mon ami, you sure that they are here" Remy asked Creed.  
  
"Look the nose doesn't fool, I can pick up both the white haired kid and the blue elf around here" he assured him. "And I can tell they aren't alone, they were with someone I can't smell, so it has to be Mystique" he growled and then pointed them in the right direction.  
  
"All right pan out then" Remy ordered and the three each walked around in separate directions.  
  
Mastermind headed over to a dark bar to scan the bar when he was tapped on the shoulder. "What's your order" a girl asked.  
  
"I'm fine" he said as the girl stared at him. She didn't leave. He turned over her again and said. "I told you I'm, wait a minute your" he began before she touched his face and he passed out. To the passers by he looked like a passed out drunk. The girl walked into the shadows and changed shape into Rogue. She took out a phone.  
  
"I've got his powers, be ready" she said then her eyes glowed like Mastermind's often did.  
  
Remy was looking around the casino when something caught his eye. He turned and saw Rogue waving at him. "Catch me sugah" she said before running around a corner.  
  
"Creed come on" Remy said. "I saw them" he told him and the two ran down past the corner reaching into a certain corridor. They ran down till they reached two ways. They each looked and saw Rogue on each side before she ran down a corner. "This way" Remy said.  
  
"Whatever kid, she went this way" he growled and the two ran in separate directions.  
  
Sabretooth ran to the end of the corridor and saw the girl run again. He chased after her into a room but it was empty. He went and sniffed. "Wait a minute, that don't smell like Rogue, it smells like..." he began before a pair of glowing eyes came from behind him and attacked him. It was Nightcrawler who jumped on his face and tore at it before Sabretooth threw him aside. "What are you stupid punk, you can't beat me" he growled.  
  
Kurt glared at him then smiled. "Yes I know, but can you say distraction" he sneered before Sabretooth fell to the ground in pain as he was electrocuted from behind. Mystique emerged with some sort of electrical weapon and smiled. "Good work son" she said. "Now take your new Daddy to the plane" she ordered.  
  
"Yes mother dear" Kurt responded and grabbed Victor and teleported.  
  
Mystique smiled darkly before exiting.  
  
Meanwhile Remy had wandered down another hall into the basement where he found Rogue curled up on the floor crying. "What wrong petite, your friends be missing you" he said and went to grab her when she vanished. From behind he was grabbed by a hand and fell to the ground.  
  
"Sorry Petite" Rogue smirked. "But you have to go to sleep" she said.  
  
Mystique entered. "Good work my daughter," she said and Rogue nodded.  
  
"Mom can I keep him, we can reprogram him too" she smiled and gave Mystique a look pleading.  
  
Mystique sighed. "Fine, but you have to clean up after him" she said when Kurt appeared.  
  
"He is restrained Mother, all he needs is to be reprocessed" he told her as she smiled and he took the hands of Rogue, holding Gambit, and Mystique then teleported into thin air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the mansion Emma Frost sat in a chair restrained and collared. She woke up and realized where she was. Standing in front of her were Magneto, Angel, and Colossus.  
  
"You better let me out now, or when I do get out you'll be sorry" Emma sneered at them. "Magneto what's your game, this is Xavier's mansion, yet you stand in it, and you have his brats doing your dirty work. You've taken over here and you intend to take over my Club as well with your spies" she glared at Warren.  
  
"Oh Frost always so suspicious, you think you have everything figured out don't you" Magneto sighed. "Well I will tell you we have you because we need your services, and you will cooperate, why I am here with X-Men is a long story but lets just say we are sharing information and resources, and as for our winged friend there, he ended up here by mere twist of fate I guess" he told her then started to walk off. "Russian when the girl is done reprogramming the device summon me and not before" he told Piotr before leaving.  
  
Warren just sat there and sighed. "Look Emma, I didn't want it to end up this way, I don't like him anymore then you do. But I'm helping the X-men, and I couldn't stand by and let you kill those kids" said.  
  
Emma just frowned. "Your still a traitor Worthington, so save your breath, I won't soon forget what you have done" she snapped and shook her chair with no avail.  
  
Piotr watched and looked at Warren. "So.. she has much anger does she not" he stated.  
  
Warren smirked. "You have no idea, this is a good mood for her" he said. "So you from Russia" Warren sighed trying to make small talk.  
  
"Yes" Piotr responded then said nothing else and Warren just sighed as they sat and guarded Frost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty Pryde typed away at the computer screen as she attempted to program Cerebro to close in on only specific mind frequencies. She sighed hitting the keyboard in frustration. "God damn it" she frowned.  
  
Bobby Drake soon came in with a tray of food. He set it down. "Easy there what's wrong" he asked.  
  
Kitty sighed. "Oh it's just this whole programming thing. Its so hard, and stressing. I guess I'm not as smart as I thought" she sighed.  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes. "Your only problem is your stressed out, and you don't have enough faith in yourself" he explained. "Now first eat up" he said sticking a slice of veggie pizza in her mouth.  
  
She chewed. "Veggie my fav" she smiled but then sighed. "Sorry I'm still can't relax. I mean I have to get this done or we'll never find the others, and we have to trust these people and.." She began to rant when she felt Bobby massaging her shoulders. "Oh never mind that feels good "she sighed in relief.  
  
Bobby grinned. "So you like that. Yeah I used to do this for my Mom when she was stressed" he explained. "I thought it might help" he said and continued then let go.  
  
Kitty nodded. "Well it was till you stopped" she joked. "Please do more" she said and he complied.  
  
"Tell you what, while you program I'll rub" he said as he rubbed her again. "Deal?"  
  
Kitty nodded and got to work. "Definetely" she said as she programmed some more.  
  
"This is so awesome" she thought to herself. "A cute boy actually wants to rub my shoulders" she thought then sighed in relief and typed away, continuing her programming.  
  
"Wow she really likes it, maybe she likes me," Bobby thought as he continued to rub her shoulders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In dark laboratory full of chemicals, machines, and video screens a dark figure sits in a chair overlooking many screens. A pair of yellow eyes appear behind him.  
  
"You wanted to see me" Mystique asked as she appeared to the man.  
  
The man smiled. "Yes Mystique, I have thought of a proposition that benefits our entire little group," he explained. "You see, if those two brats want to find their X-Men so badly, I say we give it to them and in a way they will not much like" he explained.  
  
Mystique nodded. "I'm listening, what are you proposing" she asked him.  
  
The man came out of the shadows; his skin was chalk white and his eyes red. "Quite simple my dear. We get into the Xavier Institute and take over as the X-Men," he laughed. "And I know just the person who can help us get in" he laughed and Mystique's face made an evil smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Brotherhood House Pyro sits on a chair in the living room fiddling with his lighter and laughing like his idiot-self. Toad approached him.  
  
"Yo Pyro why you hanging round here anyways" He asked. "I mean why ain't you with your Acolyte buddies."  
  
Fred entered with a sandwich at that moment. "Yeah he makes a good point, aren't they all hanging at the mansion."  
  
Pyro shrugged as he continued to flick his lighter on and off. "Eh mates, truth be told you're more my type of people" he said. "I mean the Acolytes are all so boring and serious, cept Gambit but he thinks he's so cool."  
  
Tabitha smiled and hopped into his lap. "Oh we are, are we" she smirked.  
  
Pyro grinned sure babe" he said. "So anyways, the bosses daughter isn't hurt, I mean oye the boss be pissed if she was. I'm sure that metal head and the two X-Geeks squealed on us for running, so he's already plenty pissed."  
  
Tabitha shrugged. "Yeah I think so, Lance has been watching over her, he likes her I bet."  
  
Fred rolled his eyes. "Duh, even I realize that. Wait did I just insult myself?" he asked scratching his head.  
  
"Yep" Todd grinned. "You better stop, it's Pietro's job to dispense with the insults. Hey where is whitey anyway" he asked.  
  
Pyro shrugged. "Yeah I put the mate in his bed after he went all wonky during the fight and he hasn't left since" he said. "Acting all weird but whatever" he said. "What's on the tellie" he asked and flipped it on.  
  
As the Hood watches the TV, Pietro sits in his room staring darkly into space. "Never good enough" he mumbles as the voice of Empath repeats in his mind. "Never good enough, just a failure to him" he said in a trance then his face became angry. "And those others are it's not fair" he frowned.  
  
A black raven appeared on his windowsill then flew over to his bed. Pietro looked at the bird confused until it started to change. "Mystique" he sneered but instead it changed into Rogue in a black outfit just like Mystiques. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Sugah, I've been listening, so your upset that Daddy doesn't love you huh, that he only appreciates others, those unworthy like I don't know Kitty, or maybe Drake. I mean he let them on his team" she said.  
  
Pietro in his blind anger nodded. "Yeah what's your point, what can I do" he frowned.  
  
Rogue smiled. "Oh I'm glad you asked. Cause I have a way for you to get back at all of them" she told him.  
  
He nodded. "I'm listening"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on back at the mansion, Bobby was still rubbing Kitty's back in a continuous motion as she typed. They had both been quiet and lost in their thoughts as she worked and he worked on her. In Bobby's mind were thoughts of being with Kitty and holding her and kissing her, he had fallen into a fantasy when suddenly the silence broke.  
  
"Done!!!" Kitty yelled happily breaking Bobby out of the zone.  
  
"Huh what" he asked.  
  
"I'm like done, you know with the program, I got it so Cerebro will only allow Frost to seek out the minds we want" she said.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Oh yeah great, good work" he said kind of disappointed that the work was done and he couldn't rub her back anymore.  
  
Kitty smiled. "Like thanks, but I couldn't of done it without your contribution" she winked and kissed him on the cheek. Before he could react she grabbed him. "Come on, we have to go tell the others" she said and phased him through the floor to his surprise.  
  
She phased them through the walls till they reached the room Piotr and Warren sat guarding Frost. "Okay it's time "she said as Magneto entered.  
  
"Excellent" he said and used his powers to lift the metal chair and carry it as the group walked over to the Cerebro chamber. They walked in and Magneto set the chair down. Warren let Emma out of her restraints.  
  
"No funny business" he looked at her as he went for her collar.  
  
"Of course not darling" Emma said. "Even if I knocked the four of you out, Magneto can block my powers and he's more likely to kill me then any of you" she said. "But as understood you will release me when you are done" she asked.  
  
Magneto looked at her. "Yes" he nodded and Warren removed the collar. Emma entered the chair and put the helmet on. The others exited and went back to the computer room, where they could monitor her search, with the connection that Kitty had set up earlier. Suddenly the doorbell ring. Bobby activated the door cam to see that Pietro was at the door, he looked hurt or something.  
  
"Wow what happened to him" Bobby commented as Magneto looked on.  
  
"Father, help me" Pietro called out. Magneto started to head out. "I must attend to him, continue with the search" he said.  
  
Magneto headed up the elevator and went to the main door where Pietro stood. "My son what has happened" Magneto asked.  
  
"Oh you'll see" the boy grinned before using his powers to steal his father's helmet and speed off.  
  
Magneto was very confused but before he could react he was hit with a psychic pulse and the powerful mutant fell to the ground unconscious, a shadow of a female rose over his fallen body.  
  
"That takes care of that" a female voice said as a blast hit the security camera destroying it.  
  
Back in the control room Bobby saw the feed was lost. "What happened to the camera" he frowned.  
  
"This does not seem good" Piotr said. "Something might have happened," he told them.  
  
Warren nodded. "Yeah I don't like it either" he said. "How's Frost doing" he asked.  
  
Kitty looked over. "It seems she's been able to detect the general locations of Amara, Dr. McCoy, Ms Monroe, and Logan, but she's still looking for Jean, Scott, Kurt, Rogue, and the Professor" she explained.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Well maybe you should stay here Kitty, the three of us will go and see what happened down there" he said and Piotr and Warren seemed to agree.  
  
Kitty nodded. "Be careful" she smiled at him and Bobby winked at her.  
  
"But of course" he said and the three rushed down as she continued to monitor Frost.  
  
When they reached the entrance there was no trace of Magneto or Pietro. "Where'd they go" Bobby said as he looked around.  
  
"Careful" Piotr said grabbing his shoulders. "This could be a trap of some sort" he advised.  
  
"Yeah we better stay on our toes, especially if someone was able to take down Magneto" Warren said. "We better split up and look around" he said and the other two reluctantly nodded. Bobby went to the eastern part of the grounds, Warren flew over the west, and Piotr walked straight down to the gate entrance area.  
  
Bobby walked down to the garage with his guard up and looked around. "Well I don't see anything round here" he shrugged when he heard something from behind him. "Hello, Colossus, Warren "he called out.  
  
Meanwhile up in the control room. Kitty continued to monitor the search; Frost had located Amara somewhere in Budapest, Logan in a Chinese desert, Beast on some island in the South Pacific, and Ororo in Africa. Kitty sighed. "We have our work cut out for us" she thought when she looked up at the screen and Emma had been able to find, Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Kurt at once. But where they were didn't seem right. "Wait a minute, according to this they're all on the grounds" Kitty said then realized that something was wrong. She quickly activated all the cameras to look at the grounds. She saw Warren unconscious from something, Piotr looking around the entrance and Bobby near the garage when something lunged at him. "Bobby" Kitty squealed with worry.  
  
Bobby felt himself fall to the ground after being tackled. He turned to look at his assailant and was shocked. Scott" he said.  
  
"Surprised to see me" Scott snarled looking at him. He looked different with a silver visor and black costume. He grabbed Bobby by the throat. "Yes traitor, I'm still alive, no thanks to you. Now we are here to reclaim our house" he said.  
  
Bobby grunted and iced Scott and escaped his grasp. "What's going on Scott, I mean what's wrong with you, and reclaim what are you talking about" he asked. Scott attempted to blast him but Bobby dodged it.  
  
"Don't play dumb I know what you and Kitty did to us, joining Magneto" he snarled. "Now it's time for you to pay" he said. "Right guys" he said and Kurt teleported in and Rogue walked over and the two, grabbed Bobby and held him down as Scott's eyes charged up. He was about to blast Bobby when something grabbed Bobby from under him and pulled him down.  
  
"Pryde" Rogue growled.  
  
Kitty and Bobby reappeared near Piotr. He was looking over the unconscious Warren, who had a head injury of some kind "Piotr the others they are attacking us" Bobby said.  
  
Piotr was confused. "Others of who are you speaking " he asked when he was almost hit with a laser blast. Scott, Alex, and Kurt appeared and were soon followed by Jean Grey and Rogue. They were all wearing these silver and black X-Men Uniforms and glared menacingly.  
  
"Like what happened to you all?" Kitty asked but they just looked darkly at her.  
  
"Silence traitor" Jean snarled and lifted Kitty off her feet and high into the air.  
  
"Bobby reluctantly fired an ice blast at Jean to distract her. Kitty fell but he caught her as Piotr turned to metal.  
  
Kitty looked at them. "What's happened guys, please we're your friends" Kitty pleaded trying to get to Rogue who went to hit her before Piotr, now in his metal form, stopped her.  
  
Bobby was confused as well. "Come on guys, what's wrong we shouldn't fight" he sighed, as Scott got ready to fire at them. Piotr quickly grabbed both of them and ran. The other X-men followed after them.  
  
"I am sorry but there is something wrong with your friends" Piotr told them. "They wish to harm you and I won't let that happen as he entered the garage and locked the doors behind him. "We must get away, I fear that they intend to kill you" he explained. They could here them outside trying to force their way in.  
  
Bobby nodded. "I guess your right" he sighed. "Whatever's wrong with them, we can't help them if they kill us" he thought.  
  
"But Bobby" Kitty sighed. "What if they are being controlled they could be in danger" she sighed.  
  
Piotr sighed. "I am sorry but you must not worry about them. You cannot help them if you are not alive, and you must take Warren for medical aid" he said putting the injured mutant in the back of the X-Van. "I will hold them off."  
  
Kitty frowned. "Like we can't leave you behind" she cried.  
  
Bobby shook his head. "Yeah we need your help and we won't let you get yourself killed either" he said.  
  
Piotr looked at them. "There is no time to argue" he said when Scott blew a hole into the door. "Go" he said before charging Scott and knocking him down.  
  
Bobby and Kitty reluctantly complied. Bobby got into the driver's seat and Kitty tended to Warren in the back. Meanwhile Piotr wrestled Kurt, Scott, and Alex, throwing them off of him and toward Rogue and Jean, knocking them down. Bobby pushed on the gas and sped down the drive way and out the gates as fast as he could. Narrowly avoiding some laser blasts from Scott.  
  
Bobby turned back to see Piotr being subdued by Jean's telepathy and sighed before driving off. "We'll be back" he assured himself before driving off down the long road.  
  
Back at the mansion Scott looked over the unconscious Russian.  
  
"I didn't want to fight him, I had no quarrel with him, but he helped the traitors and now they escaped" he frowned.  
  
Someone grabbed his shoulder. "It's okay we have retaken the mansion" the owner of the hand said, it was Dr. Essex. "Now we can reform the X-men, and I have a surprise for you" he said. Entering in a wheel chair was the Professor. "We found him" he said.  
  
Scott sighed. "Sir your alive" he said. The Professor nodded. "Yes and I am proud of all of you" he said. "Now why don't we go back into our mansion" he said and they all smiled and nodded. With their backs turned, Xavier smiled and his eyes glowed yellow and both he and Essex smirked. Their plans were going perfectly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The X-Van was parked on Lookout Point as Kitty examined Warren. He had a bad head injury and had been waking up and falling unconscious back and forth. She had bandaged his head and let him rest. "Where'd Bobby go" she looked to see he had exited the car and was just looking over the Point. She approached him.  
  
"Hey" she said to him.  
  
Bobby sighed. "Hey" he said. "How's Warren "he asked.  
  
Kitty sighed. "I don't know he probably needs a doctor but he's okay for now" she said then looked at him. He was upset. "What's wrong "she asked.  
  
He looked at her. "Do you really have to ask? Our friends want to kill us" he explained. "And now we're on the run" he said.  
  
Kitty looked at him and put her arms around him. "Yeah I know it sucks, I mean I'm worried too, but remember we promised we get through this together" she said.  
  
He smiled a bit and sighed. "Yeah together" he said.  
  
Okay that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if the ending was rushed or something but I wanted to get over that part of the story. Please Read and respond and suggestions are welcome. 


	7. From bad to worse to kind of interesting

All characters of this fic are the property of Kids WB and Marvel comics. I am making no money.  
  
It is nightfall on a dark and lonely road, with trees on each side. At the end of this road lies a large estate and mansion surrounded in front by a gate and stonewalls. This is the Xavier Institute. Once a place of hope and light, as of this evening though it has come under new management. A taxi drives up this lonely road to the front gate. Out of it comes a man dressed in a black cloak. The gates open for him and he enters the estate and proceeds to walk up to the main building.  
  
Inside of the office formerly Xavier's a new owner sits and plots when his door opens. "Mesmero how nice to see you again, take a seat please" the man says with a friendly voice while sipping some brandy.  
  
The cloaked man named Mesmero comes closer and shakes his head. "No I shant be staying long" he said. "I've just came to make sure you are still committed to our cause now that it seems you look quite comfortable, Essex."  
  
Essex comes into the light, in his human form and smiles. "But of course, I've fulfilled the first part of our plans. Have I not" he asked. "The X- Men are now under my control, and any opposition is out of the way," he said.  
  
Mesmero glares at him and shakes his head. "Not all opposition" he said. "You don't have them all now do you."  
  
Essex shakes his head and sighs. "You worry too much, the two children are of no threat and finding them will be of no trouble" he assured his visitor. "Tomorrow's announcement will not only enact the second part of our plan but will assure that their capture will come with ease."  
  
Mesmero nodded. "You better makes sure of that," he said. "Now I still have to continue my search for a last key" he said. "If you'll excuse me," he said getting up and leaving.  
  
"But of course, we all have our work to do" Essex nodded and watched him leave. The blue mutant known as Mystique entered.  
  
"What did he want?" she asked.  
  
Essex shrugged. "Just being his usual anal self," he told her. "I trust everything is in order concerning our control here" he said.  
  
Mystique nodded. "But of course, the children are in their rooms, the Russian and Ms. Frost are being detained, Magneto is in his special chamber and should be ready for tomorrow and our newest allies are adjusting to their new loyalties, isn't that right dear" she said as a large man with blond hair and claws entered. Mystique leaned against him and rubbed his chest.  
  
"Yes darling" the mutant known as Sabretooth purred.  
  
Essex sighed. "Oh just get a room. Before you go I ask is everything in order for our coming out party tomorrow" he asked sternly.  
  
"Of course" she nodded and they departed  
  
"Excellent" he sneered as his eyes turned red in the dark room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later morning came as the light of the sun began to hit the outskirts of Bayville including Lookout Point. On the point the sunrays soon protruded onto a large slightly armored van. Inside a sleeping Kitty Pryde leans on a sleeping Bobby Drake, when the sun hits her eyes and they slowly open.  
  
"Morning already" she yawns and looks around and remembers where she is and why and sighs. "Right" she frowned then looks at Bobby and smiles. "Oh he's so cute" she thought. She found herself leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, which awakens him.  
  
"Kitty" he said surprised but smiling. A beautiful face like hers was never something bad to wake up to, at least in his opinion.  
  
"Oh uhh Bobby umm I." she began to say; she was very embarrassed and was blushing. Lucky she was interrupted.  
  
"My head" a voice from the backseat moaned. It was Warren arising with one hand holding the bandaged part of his head. "How'd we get here" he asked quite confused.  
  
Bobby glared at him, annoyed for his intrusion. "It's a long story, we'll explain over breakfast," he said and started up the car. "Oh and your paying."  
  
Kitty turned to the window and sighed. Both relieved and slightly disappointed. She watched the scenery drowning out Warren and Bobby's arguing voices as they drove off.  
  
Bobby drove them down to the main highway, driving down the rode till he spotted a roadside diner and pulled into the parking lot. Bobby and Kitty hopped out but then turned back to Warren. "You think you could cover those things up," Bobby asked implying his wings.  
  
"Oh yeah, I don't have my straps" he frowned.  
  
"Don't worry we'll like bring you some food" Kitty assured him as she phased her hand into his pocket and found his wallet.  
  
"Hey wait a min-" Warren said but Bobby closed the door on him, muffling his voice.  
  
"We'll be back" he smirked and took Kitty's arm. "Shall we" he asked.  
  
"But of course" she grinned and they entered the diner, taking seats at the counter. The waitress gave them each menu's then walked away.  
  
Bobby got up. "Got to go to the bathroom" he told her and she nodded.  
  
Kitty noticed that most of the people were crowded along the TV. "Hmm wonder what's on" she said and started to watch as well. "Like what's on the TV?" she asked a man.  
  
"Oh didn't you hear that mutant activist Xavier disappeared, they're having a press conference at his school" the man said.  
  
Kitty became curious at what was going on and started to watch. On the TV was a podium at the front steps of the Xavier Institute, with reporters standing in front waiting. Suddenly a man Kitty never seen before came out to address the reporters.  
  
"Hello my name is Dr. Nathaniel Essex and I am here to confirm that yes Charles Xavier has disappeared and believed dead. As an old colleague of his, I am taking up the responsibility of running this institute" he told them.  
  
Kitty watched confused. "Like who is this guy" she thought confused and continued to watch.  
  
"As for the X-Men, the team's purpose will be to train mutants to serve the greater good as well as hunt down renegade mutants and punish them" he said as his X-Men came out dressed in silver and black uniforms. "To show we are serious, we will now hand over our most recent captive, Magneto" he said as Cyclops wheeled in some sort of encased pod. Magneto's unconscious face was visible through a window.  
  
Kitty gasped. "They have Magneto" she squealed and got a lot of looks. "Uhh I mean like it's so amazing" she said trying to keep her cover. The people just turned back to the TV.  
  
On the TV, Magneto was turned over to the FBI, as a high-ranking official shook hands with Essex. "I will not answer questions, but before I go, I have one more announcement" he said. "I regret to inform that two of the institutes former students have gone rogue. They have allied themselves with Magneto and are responsible for Xavier's disappearance" he said. "They have been involved in much of Magneto's recent terrorist actions, if you see Kitty Pryde or Bobby Drake call the police" he said. "Thank you for your time" he said and with the X-men re-entered the institute. The reporter in the newsroom was now seen.  
  
Kitty was very nervous now. Luckily they didn't know what she looked like yet. But she could hear the many approving voices of the new look of the X- Men, and anger at the mention of her and Bobby.  
  
On the TV the anchor reflected on the announcement. Then showed images of both Kitty and Bobby.  
  
"Oh crap" she said when she soon saw she had been discovered.  
  
"Look there's one of them and the boys around here somewhere," a man said as many people started to crowd around Kitty. She began to run as they pulled at her arm. She was so scared she couldn't even think to phase and just ran faster and her shirt was ripped as she ran and was being grabbed. She soon found herself surrounded by eyes full of fear, anger, or even malicious joy.  
  
One creepy looking young man walked up and grabbed her. "Say good night mutie" he began when suddenly he was punched hard to the ground by a fist covered in ice.  
  
"Stay away from her" Bobby yelled at the man then turned to the rest in anger. "All of you back off, unless you want a piece of me" he said.  
  
Kitty stood behind him and finally shook off her shock and grabbed him from behind. "I think we better go" she and grabbed him. She phased them through the floor as the crowd stood bewildered for a moment at what happened.  
  
Next thing Bobby knew it they were back in the car. "What happened" he asked. "Your okay right" he asked.  
  
"Something happen" Warren scratched his head.  
  
"Like I'll explain after we're back on the road, just drive" Kitty said frantically. Bobby nodded and pressed on the accelerator and back on to the highway before the crowd could see them get away.  
  
After he was sure they weren't followed Bobby slowed down a bit and turned to Kitty. "Are you okay" he asked concerned. He looked her over and saw her shirt was badly torn and her hair a mess.  
  
She sighed. "Like I guess" she sighed trying to cover herself up with her torn shirt.  
  
Bobby took his shirt off and gave it to her. "Here" he said and she smiled at him after putting it on and he smiled at her and Warren kind of sat and looked confused.  
  
"Okay could you please fill me in on what happened in there" he said.  
  
"Oh yeah right" Kitty said nervously as she snapped out of the dazed look she was giving Bobby. "It's pretty bad guys. It seems this Essex guy is in charge of the institute and the X-Men and like they have Magneto and they say they are going to hunt down violent mutants," she said. "And the worse part is they told the media that you and me are violent mutants that tried to help Magneto kill the Professor who they are saying disappeared, so now we're like wanted" she cried.  
  
Bobby gasped. "What the hell is going on? Has the world gone mad, first the team turns on us after disappearing, now they are run by a stranger and they want to hunt us down" he sighed. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Warren listened intently. "Yes it all is obviously related. Essex is most definitely the key. He might be controlling them some how" he said. "The only thing you can do is fight back and defeat them," he said.  
  
Kitty frowned. "Like that's going to work, they out number us and they have the advantage" she frowned.  
  
"Indeed this is a problem, we're going to need help" Warren said. "But from where" he frowned.  
  
Bobby thought for a moment. "Wait what about the search we had Frost do, how'd that go Kitty" he asked just now remembering it.  
  
Kitty's depressed face changed into a smile when she reached into her pants and took out a disk. "It's all here, well except the Professor's location" she said. "Now if we can find them maybe we can help the others," she said.  
  
Bobby smiled. "That's my, uh our Kitty, always thinking three steps ahead" he said. "All we have to do now is find them" he said.  
  
Kitty sighed. "Well easier said then done. They're all over the globe, before it would have been hard, but as wanted criminals, booking plane tickets is like impossible."  
  
Warren smiled. "Things aren't as bleak as you think. Don't worry I'll take care of everything" he assured them. "Drive to the city, we can rest at my place while we take care of everything" he said. Bobby nodded and started to drive fast again, following the highway to the city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the mansion Cyclops sits on his bed and sighed.  
  
"Something wrong Scott" a voice said and Scott got up to see Jean and the Professor entering.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, it's just everything is so confusing and all" he said. "The fact that our friends betrayed us and now we're lying about you going missing" he said. "Why" he asked.  
  
The Professor sighed. "Now Scott, I already explained this. We have to keep them thinking that they were successful in their attempt to take me down. It gives us an advantage they are unaware of and it is the only way we could get the law on our side to help capture them" he said.  
  
"I guess sir" Scott sighed. "But why do we need to hunt them down, can't the police now just arrest them" he said.  
  
"I wish it was that simple but we both know that they would use their powers on the police. The authorities are only informed so they can help us locate them" he said.  
  
Scott nodded. "Well If you say so sir, I'm sorry I questioned you, I guess I'm still not used to how things are going."  
  
"It is quite alright, now I'll just leave you two alone" he said and turned to leave. As he wheeled away his eyes glowed.  
  
Jean moved over and put Scott's head on her chest while putting her arms around it. "Oh Scott you just need to relax" she said softly to him.  
  
Scott nodded and sighed when he noticed something on her neck. It was some sort of gold choker with a red strap. She had been wearing it none stop. "Jean when did you get that" he asked.  
  
Jean paused for a minute then smiled. "Oh you forget honey you bought it for me a little while back."  
  
"Oh really it looks nice" he shrugged as she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you, but rest now" she said and he closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little while later the X-Van arrived at Warren's building in New York. On the way Bobby had stopped at a clothing store and with Kitty's powers, the two fugitives had been able to sneak in and sneak out with some new clothes. They had taken the opportunity to change their images as well. Kitty now wore black leather pants with a black mid-drift top and a leather jacket that went to her waist. She also wore her hair down to help cover her face and had sunglasses. She had picked out a similar outfit for Bobby, where he had long leather jacket, black jeans, a black and gray Hawaiian shirt. He also spiked his hair. When Warren asked them about the new looks, Kitty had simply smiled and said. "Well if we're outlaws on the run we might as well do it in style."  
  
After Bobby had parked the van where Warren instructed they had entered his building and headed up to his penthouse.  
  
"Okay give me a few minutes and I should be able to take care of your travel arrangements" Warren told them. "Feel free and make yourselves comfortable" he told them and left them alone in his living room. They decided to sit down on his very soft and comfortable couch.  
  
It was quiet for a moment as both of them looked tense. Bobby looked Kitty up in down. This new look made her even more desirable then before. He was falling for Kitty the girl, but now she was free of her covered up clothes and little ponytail and he could see her for the woman she was and now he was head over heels in love with her. He wanted to tell her and thought she felt the same way but how could he be sure.  
  
Kitty saw Bobby looking at her and blushed a bit. "Does he like me" she wondered in her mind. She had fallen for him before he had saved her from that crowd. Now after that it just made her desire to have him increase all the more so. She started to stare at him as well. Soon they're eyes met and both blushed and looked away.  
  
Bobby felt ashamed. "How am I going to show her how I feel if I keep running" he thought then turned back to Kitty. "Kitty look I just wanted too." he began when he was caught by surprised by Kitty's lips, which were now attached to his. She put her arms around his neck and hung on him, kissing him hard and he kissed back hard as well. They continued for about a minute then both pulled away.  
  
"Oh sorry about that" Kitty laughed nervously. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me before" she smiled.  
  
"Oh uhh anytime" Bobby grinned. "Look Kitty there's something I need to tell you, look I." he began when Warren re-entered the room. Both Kitty and Bobby frowned slightly.  
  
"Oh hey guys, look everything's been taken care of," he told them. "My private plane will be able to provide you transport to the various regions you have to go to. I've had false identification passports arranged for you" he said and handed them each their passports.  
  
"But how" Kitty asked.  
  
"Look when you have my connections anything is possible" he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah when do we leave" Bobby asked.  
  
"Well the plane is waiting at the airport, so you better get out now before the X-men come looking for you" he said as he ushered them into the elevator. "My limo is waiting for you downstairs."  
  
"Wait what about you" Kitty asked.  
  
"I'm going to stay here, don't worry about me. I'm not a wanted criminal right now. While you find the others I'll try my best to find some friends of my own and find out about this Essex guy and what he might be up to. Good luck" he said as the elevator door closed and they descended down to the waiting limo and took it to the airport.  
  
Upon reaching the airport they boarded the small passenger jet Warren had provided. It was a bit cramped inside and Bobby took this as an excuse to sit very close to Kitty. She smiled at him and leaned on to him. She yawned as she became more tired.  
  
Seeing that they were finally alone Bobby took the opportunity to finally get something off his chest. "Look Kitty before I was trying to say, well. the thing is I love you" he said and looked for her response but saw she had fallen asleep. He sighed and for a while just admired her as she slept before falling asleep as well, but before he did he had put his arms around her.  
  
They slept for hours till they felt a slight bump as the plane landed. Kitty awoke first and realized she was in Bobby's arms. She smiled a bit then nudged him. "Wake up sleepy head we're here" she said.  
  
He woke up. "Oh right" he said then realized he was holding her. "Oh sorry bout that" he said.  
  
Kitty smiled. "Not a problem" she said. "Now come let's go" she told him and practically pulled him off the plane. Before leaving they told the pilot to come back for them in 3 days, and to bring a bigger plane, for they hoped that they would need it.  
  
After leaving the plane they were approached by Warren's associate who handed them their ID's. They went through customs and the ID's worked perfectly.  
  
"Okay like what now" Kitty sighed as they exited the airport and entered Budapest. "Like this city is huge.  
  
Bobby shrugged. "We ask around and see if anyone seen a Roman Princess, a red-headed girl who can scream, a giant Juggernaut, or an Irish guy with a staff that fires energy blasts" he said as they continued to walk down the street.  
  
Unknown to them they were over heard by a figure hiding in the shadows, who now proceeds to follow them down the streets of Budapest.  
  
Author notes: Okay that's all for now. As always read and respond. BTW Sue, I know your reading and thanks for the response. Sorry to sound needy I just really like your work with Bobby/Kitty and I can't wait to see what else you have to do and your new series sounds interesting too. Bye for now 


	8. Wild Bars and Dirty Women

All characters of this fic are the property of Kids WB and Marvel comics. I am making no money.  
  
In a cold and dark room a girl sits curled in the corner with a ragged blanket trying to keep warm. She is wearing clothes that are baggy and worn as well as a distinct glowing collar around her neck. She softly weeps as she hears footsteps again. "They're coming again," she thought terrified.  
  
The door swings open to reveal a behemoth of a man holding a small tray of food. He puts it down on the floor and looks at the girl. "Eat up princess, we need you bright and chipper cause your going on the market real soon" he said then watches her for several seconds before growling. "I said eat," he snapped.  
  
The girl looks away. "I'm not hungry, I'll eat later," she said.  
  
The man looks darkly at her. "Nope Tom says I have to make sure you eat, and you will eat now" he said as he towered over her. He becomes impatient and picks her up and softly taps her to the ground, which for her felt like being hit by a truck. She slowly sobs and walks over to the food putting bread in her mouth.  
  
"So-sorry" she cries. "Look okay I'm eating, please just don't hurt me," she sobs.  
  
Looking satisfied he nods. "There's a good girl" he snarls and walks out as she slowly eats and continues to sob.  
  
After the man leaves another girl slowly sneaks in carrying a case with a red cross on it.  
  
"What is it?" the princess asks nervously.  
  
"Shh be quiet lass, and stand still so I can be treating yee wounds," the other girl said. She had a rich Irish accent.  
  
"Siryn, why are you helping me" she asked.  
  
"Well Princess Amara, someone has to" she as she put a cloth with antibiotic on one of her bruises. Amara hissed but Siryn told her to shh. She continued to treat the rest of her wounds and bandaged them up. "Now stop getting yourself hurt, it be doing yee no good" she said and walked out sighing a bit. She did not like this arrangement one bit.  
  
Amara sighed with despair. "Oh please someone find me" she sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the very same city Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake, have spent hours asking questions to any one who could understand them. After much frustration and no results they finally find a place to sit.  
  
"Like this is hopeless," Kitty sighed. "We've going all over town for hours and with the few people who know what we're saying, we've gotten no where."  
  
Bobby shrugged. "But we have to keep trying I mean Amara could be in real trouble" he said. "Who knows what Juggernaut and those crazy Irish people are doing to her" he sighed.  
  
Kitty nodded. "Yeah like I know but like how can we ever find them" she sighed. "I mean like it's not like we can read their minds" she frowned.  
  
Bobby eye's suddenly lit up and he smiled. "Kitty you're a genius" he smiled at her. "I mean we can't read their minds but we can think like them," he said.  
  
"Like thanks Bobby but what do you mean" she asked with an obviously confused look on her face. "How do we do that" she asked.  
  
"Oh come on Kit really Juggernaut isn't exactly the hardest guy to figure out, we know he likes to drink, party, and have the ladies, so all we have to do is go to a place that has all of that" he smirked.  
  
Kitty smiled. "Yeah of course, all we need is a place with booze, parties and ladies, like uhh, like" she began then frowned. "Like a whore house" she finished.  
  
"Exactly" he grinned.  
  
She glared at him. "Take that smirk off your face Bobby."  
  
"What" he asked trying to play innocent.  
  
"Like whatever, come on" she grabbed him and started dragging him down the streets again in search of their new target. A figure that has been watching them continues to follow them. After walking for about 10 blocks something caught Bobby's eye. He saw a bunch of scantily clad woman enter into a club of some sort where loud music was playing.  
  
"Bingo" he said and he practically pulled Kitty into the building. Upon walking in they noticed they had entered a dark and smoky bar where many people hung out in the shadows  
  
Kitty looked around a bit nervous and clung to Bobby's arm. "Like this place doesn't look exactly inviting," she said.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Yeah you've got a point just stay close to me okay," he told her and she smiled at him. He led her over to the bar and they sat down and waved the bartender over.  
  
"Look we're here to get some" Bobby began and looked around to make sure no one was watching then whispered. "Information. Have you seen a really large man goes by the name Juggernaut or Cain?"  
  
Kitty tried her best not to laugh at Bobby. He acted like this was the movies or something.  
  
The bartender raised an eyebrow then asked with a strong accent. "American?" Then gestured with his hand.  
  
"Yeah we're American" Bobby nodded and the bartender rolled his eyes.  
  
"He means money Bobby" Kitty said and took some out of her pocket and flashed it. "Okay how much" she asked. "Fifty okay" she asked  
  
"300" he said simply.  
  
"Oh like come on we'll give you 100" she said.  
  
"200"  
  
"150 and that's our final offer" she said.  
  
The man frowned.  
  
"Come on Bobby forget it, he obviously doesn't know anything" she said and began to walk away.  
  
"Okay Fine, now give me the money. Americans" he frowned.  
  
"Wait how do we know you'll tell us" Bobby asked but Kitty kind of pushed him to the side. She gave him half of the money.  
  
"Okay half now, half when you tell us" she said.  
  
The man nodded. "Yes indeed. He comes in and out over the last few months and was here last night, talks a lot when he is drunk but only to the girls," he said. "You best try your luck with them, especially Lola," he said. "Now give me my money," he demanded.  
  
Kitty nodded and paid him the rest. "Now to find Lola," she said.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Better let me handle this," he told her as they approached a group of girls. "Hello ladies, my American money and I are looking for a good time," he said.  
  
The girls all flashed their eyes at Bobby and Kitty watched from behind Bobby and a pang of jealousy hit her heart.  
  
"Anyway I'm looking for the one they call Lola," he said. The girls sighed as one girl came to the front. "You looking for me" she asked in a deep accent.  
  
"Yeah I need to ask you something about a guy called Juggernaut, the bartender says he and you spend time together" he said.  
  
She nodded. "Yes we do but if you want any information it's going to cost you" she said.  
  
"Yeah sure how much" Bobby asked.  
  
"No I meant something else" she said flashing her eyes at him. "You're a cute American and in my profession we don't usually get to pick our partners," she said grabbing him and leading him into a private room. Bobby waved to Kitty for help as the door closed behind them. Lola slammed him against the wall and opened her blouse. "Now pay me and you'll get what you want."  
  
"Look your real nice and all but you see couldn't I just give you money" he said but he was muffled by her kissing him on the lips. He pulled away. "Look lady don't make me." he began but in a flash he saw Kitty appear and slam Lola into the wall.  
  
"Look sister hands off my man" Kitty snapped staring at the girl as she held her by the shirt collar. "Now tell us what did Juggernaut tell you about what he was up to" she said.  
  
The girl nodded. "Yes he talked about how he was angry about his brother, he caught him but then he disappeared. He said he was going to make big money with his friend and it was coming soon" she blurted out.  
  
Bobby nodded. "And how was he going to make this big money."  
  
"He was talking about the black market and they had a prime female for sale, that's all I know" she said  
  
"And where are they" Kitty said.  
  
"Some where in the city he never said where" she stuttered. Kitty nodded and let her go and the girl ran off.  
  
Bobby stared at Kitty in awe. She noticed and smiled nervously looking at the floor. "Like what" she asked.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you your amazing?" he asked as he took her hand and started to walk out.  
  
Kitty blushed. "Well I." she began but was hit in the head from behind as they entered the bar. She fell down, knocked out. Bobby caught her and looked around at an angry crowd of bouncers, prostitutes and drunks.  
  
"That's them" Lola sobbed to them. "They attacked me," she said.  
  
"Oh boy" Bobby sighed and looked around. He held Kitty tight; ready to defend her with his life when suddenly everyone including Bobby fell to their knees and covered their ears. A loud, unbearable noise rang through the bar. Bobby noticed many of the crowd had passed out. He put his jacket over his ears and grabbed Kitty, running out of the bar and into the street as the scream let off.  
  
He ran down the street for a bit till finally sitting down to tend to Kitty. He shook her a bit. "Come on Kitty wake up" he said desperately. He started to give her mouth-to-mouth and as she awoke it turned into something very different. They're lips met and they kissed hard for quite some time before letting go. "Oh uh glad to see your okay" Bobby said. "Though as your man I guess I should be" he joked.  
  
She smiled up at him and blushed. "Yeah like about that well I. you see, well if you don't mind maybe I could be your woman too" she said then blushed feeling stupid.  
  
"Uhh yeah sure" Bobby grinned. "I mean whatever that means."  
  
Kitty sighed. "Well yeah anyway what happened in there" she said.  
  
"Well you got knocked out and some weird noise rang out, and by luck we were able to get out of there without exposing our powers" he said.  
  
Suddenly a voice intervened. "It be no luck lad" a man with an Irish accent said walking over to them.  
  
Bobby and Kitty gave each other a look then turned to the man with suspicion in their eyes. "Who are you" Bobby demanded.  
  
"I be the enemy of yee enemy, thus I be friend, not to mention I be the one helping yee out of that situation there" he said. "The name's Sean Cassidy, but yee can call me Banshee," he told them.  
  
"Like why would you help us, whose your enemy" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well lass, yee be looking for Juggernaut and his partner, I over heard yee talking. And I be looking for one Black Tom and his partner, who happened to be Juggernaut" he said. "So we be wanting the same thing" he explained. "I suggest we work together."  
  
Bobby looked at him still suspicious. "Why should we trust you?" he asked.  
  
"Well lad, I used me powers to save you from the bar just now and besides that, here" he said and tossed them an ID.  
  
Kitty examined it and showed it to Bobby. "Interpol" she said. "Looks real to me" she shrugged.  
  
Bobby took a look and then handed back to him and nodded. "Alright I guess that's good enough" he nodded and shook hands with Banshee. "I'm Bobby Drake and this is Kitty Pryde," he said.  
  
"Nice to meet yee both, now why don't we catch some criminals ehh" he smiled and they nodded. "Follow me and I'll show yee how we'll nab em," he explained as he walked down the street. Kitty and Bobby followed as they listened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Across the Atlantic, Warren Worthington sits at his desk looking at a computer screen. He had spent hours looking for information on this Essex person. "God damn it, what a reclusive figure" he frowned. He had looked at Census data, tax returns, and done many web searches. But he had gotten no solid information about the man, other then his medical disciplines and the fact that he once ran an orphanage in Nebraska. "Oh my god it's like this guys a phantom, no information, no personality profiles, hospital records, heck it doesn't even give his birthday" Warren sighed then realized something. He checked the Census records and realized that they're had been at least one Nathaniel Essex on record every Census for over 100 years, and not one had a recorded birth date. "What is he ageless" Warren gasped when he heard footsteps.  
  
"Earl is that you" Warren called for his butler but got no response. "Doris" he called to his housekeeper but it remained quiet except for footsteps. He looked around when suddenly he heard a strange noise and just jumped out of the way before being hit with an optic blast that ended up shattering his window. Warren got up to see Cyclops glaring at him. Havok, Nightcrawler, Jean Grey, Rogue, and Gambit soon followed him.  
  
"Evening Angel" Cyclops said. "Good to see you. Now tell us, where are they, I'll only ask once."  
  
"Well your going to have to be more specific, where are who?" Warren said trying his best to stall for time as he tried to think of a way out of his predicament.  
  
"Shadowcat and Iceman, where did they go" he demanded.  
  
"Oh yeah them, well you see umm they left to Canada yes to find your friend Logan I think it is" he lied.  
  
"He's lying" Jean said. "They're in Budapest."  
  
"Very naughty Warren" Rogue cooed.  
  
"Yes, but we'll let it slide if you give up and join us. If you don't the consequences are severe" Scott said as he glared at Warren as did the others. They slowly came closer. "So what's it going to be?" He asked.  
  
Warren sighed. "Well guys, you know I've thought about it and well. good bye" He said and let himself fall through the shattered window and into the sky. He began to fall but then removed both his shirts and straps, allowing his wings to open up and he safely was able to land. "Wow I should remind myself not to do that again," he said as he caught his breath. He knew the X-Men would come soon and he had to hide, but where.  
  
Suddenly a limo pulled up and the back door opened. "Get in" a voice instructed and Warren shrugged, he had little other recourse. He turned to look at his savior and is quite confused. "Monet" he asked.  
  
"Yes Worthington, you have a lot of explaining to do," she said as the limo pulled away.  
  
The X-Men had rushed to street level where they found that Warren had gotten away. "Damn it" Havok frowned.  
  
"Don't worry we got what we really needed" Nightcrawler said.  
  
"Yes now back to the mansion to inform the others of what we learned and strategize" Scott told them and they all nodded before walking away in the direction of the Xavier Mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours later back in Budapest..  
  
Bobby sat in a small café across the street from the bar and hoar house Juggernaut often frequented. "God this is taking so long, I feel like we've been here for hours, you sure he's going to come" Bobby asked as he talked into a cell phone.  
  
"Aye lad" Sean nodded under his disguise of a hat and sunglasses. "He's got a hunger for places like this," He explained through his cell phone. "Just wait he'll be here soon" he said.  
  
Bobby frowned. "Well he better or I'll" he began to say something but stopped when he felt the ground shake a bit. He looked up the street and saw the very familiar behemoth stomping his way down the street. "Never mind here he comes" Bobby said.  
  
Sean listened and nodded. He took an interesting looking pill out of his pocket and readied it in his hand as Juggernaut entered and walked over to the bar.  
  
"Usual pitcher of beer and fast" Juggernaut ordered and the bartender quickly obliged him.  
  
Sean saw his chance and bumped him making it look like an accident and in the process slipped the pill into the pitcher. Juggernaut growled at him but shrugged it off he was thirsty and he proceeded to down the whole pitcher then head for the room Lola had taken Bobby before. Becoming quite dizzy as he walked.  
  
Inside the room Kitty sat and waited when she heard him coming. "Like time to hide" she thought and phased into the wall right before he stumbled in.  
  
The drug had taken its effect and he fell on to the bed passed out. Kitty phased back in. "Wow he stinks" She frowned but then got to business. She took out a very tiny button shaped metal instrument and reluctantly stuck it on his body. "Like hope I never have to do that again" she sighed then phased out the wall into the side ally. She met up with Bobby and Banshee in the cafe. "So like what now."  
  
"Well lass we wait" Banshee said taking a seat at a table. Bobby and Kitty followed and they just waited for Juggernaut to leave. They spent at least an hour there and Kitty had fallen asleep on Bobby's shoulder much to his delight but it wouldn't last. Bobby frowned as Juggernaut finally had exited the bar and walked out and down the street. "Come on yee wee ones, the hunt is on" Sean told them as he got up.  
  
"Like and just as I was getting comfortable" Kitty sighed getting up. She and Bobby followed after the Irish man hoping to find their friend.  
  
Okay that's it for now. Sorry if this chapter is kind of lacking, I have some writers block, I know what I want down the road but there are some humps in the story I'm trying to get over. If anyone else is reading this please READ and RESPOND. 


	9. Two Missions Accomplished

All characters of this fic are the property of Kids WB and Marvel comics. I am making no money.  
  
Late at night in an average American home, a less then average little boy is about to go to sleep. This boy's name is Jamie Maddrox. "Another day in Kansas" he sighed. Although he cared for his parents he missed being at the institute with the other mutants. Suddenly he heard something. He rushed over to his window where he found the source. "Rogue" he exclaimed. "You've come to rescue me" he said.  
  
"Sorry kid" she said and grabbed his face, she drained him and let him fall. "You'll be back with us soon kid, but for now I just need your powers," she told him. She jumped down to the ground outside and rushed out into a field where Mystique was waiting for her. "I've got his powers" she told her.  
  
"Good work. You already have taken my powers" Mystique said. "Now duplicate."  
  
Rogue nodded and created two duplicates. "Now both of you change" she ordered them. The two duplicates nodded and changed form turning into exact copies of Iceman and Shadowcat. "Good work."  
  
"Now we'll join up with the others" Mystique told her. "You two will receive your instructions and follow them understood" she said to the copies. They simply nodded as they all entered a small jet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Budapest Bobby and Kitty with their new ally Banshee followed after the Juggernaut till they reached the outskirts of the city. He buzzed the front door of a building and muttered something then he was able to gain access.  
  
"So I guess this is the place" Kitty said.  
  
"Aye lassy" Sean nodded. "Now the question be how might we be getting in," he frowned and tried to think of a plan.  
  
Bobby looked around. "Hey check out all the hot rides. Bentley's, BMW's, Limo's" He said. "There must be a lot of rich people here" he said. "But why."  
  
"Don't know lad, Tom is probably holding an auction for something valueable that he stole."  
  
"I wonder what that could be" Kitty wondered.  
  
Suddenly Bobby paused and then gasped. "Oh my god it's Amara" he said.  
  
"What are you talking about" Kitty asked.  
  
"Remember before in the bar, the girl told us Juggernaut said he was going to make big money off the black market, they had a priced female. And what's more valuable then a princess" he exclaimed.  
  
"Like they wouldn't" Kitty said.  
  
"Aye they would lass. The selling of females is big in East Europe, the Middle East and Central Asia" Sean informed her. "And if we don't be hurrying yee friend could find herself in the hands of god knows what kind of people" he explained.  
  
"So why don't we just attack" Bobby asked.  
  
"We can't, they might hurt Amara if we do" Kitty explained.  
  
"And I'm sure the bidders might be a problem as well, we must be careful" he said. "I'll call for backup" he explained. He quickly dialed his cell and after a minute slammed the phone off. "They'll be coming but it's going to take them a bit, we can't wait we must act know.  
  
"But how are we going to get inside" Kitty frowned.  
  
Suddenly Bobby saw one of the recent guests. "I think I just found our ticket in there," he said as he eyed what looked to be some sort of Arab prince, trying to enter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the building Amara exited the shower, slowly much to the dismay of an impatient Black Tom. "Hurry up girl, your public is waiting for you" he snarled at her. She wrapped the towel around her body, which was naked save the metal collar, and limped into the room where Tom and Theresa are both standing.  
  
"Relax Uncle we still have time" Theresa said trying her best to calm him. "Besides you want her to look good right," she asked.  
  
"Quite true me dear but the bidders are almost all here already" he said. "Though the shower does seem to done some good" he said as he reached out and felt Amara's hair, the girl turned her head in disgust. He frowned. "And stop with the limp" he said.  
  
"I can't" Amara snapped. "You injured it with the way you've been treating me" she frowned.  
  
"Oh talking back now are yee" Tom frowned and raised his staff. "Well I guess I best be teaching yee another lesson" he said and moved to hit her but Theresa grabbed his staff.  
  
"No Uncle yee can't" she said.  
  
Tom gave Theresa an impatient look. "And why the hell not. Why do yee care anyway" he asked.  
  
Theresa froze for a second and thought fast. "Uhh it's because yee don't want to damager her it would uh lower the price" she explained.  
  
Tom frowned. "Well I suppose your right dear, now beauty her up and do it fast" he said and left the two girls alone.  
  
"Thank you" Amara said.  
  
"Yeah well I uhh only did it because I wanted to make a profit," she explained though she was lying. "Now sit down and let me brush your hair" she explained and set Amara down in a chair in front of a mirror and began to brush.  
  
"Oh" Amara nodded. She looked into the mirror and just sighed. "Where are the X-Men" she thought. If they didn't get here soon it would be too late.  
  
Theresa finished Amara's hair and started to apply make up. "You know I don't agree with what they be doing to yee" Theresa told her. "Truth be told the only reason I listen to him be cause he raised me and I owe him" she explained.  
  
"Have you ever tried finding your real parents" Amara asked.  
  
"Nah, me mother was killed when I be a wee baby, and god knows about me father" she said.  
  
"Well if your father might be alive maybe you should look for him. I have friends who can help you, just please help me" Amara pleaded.  
  
Theresa sighed. "I really would like to but me Uncle he be the only one I have, I just don't know" she sighed as she beautified Amara.  
  
"Come on you know this is wrong and this could be your opportunity to start over" she said and looked right at Theresa.  
  
Theresa was quiet for a moment then spoke. "Maybe lass but even if I was to try and help yee how would we do it, I mean me uncle and Juggernaut are quite powerful" she said then smirked. "But wait maybe we can outsmart them" she explained.  
  
"What" Amara asked?  
  
Theresa took a pin out of her hair and started working on Amara's collar till she finally had it off. "We make it look like you still can't use your powers," she said as she pulled something out of the collar before putting it back on Amara. "Now yee just go with who buys yee and then when yee get out of here flame up and get away."  
  
Amara smiled for the first time since her abduction. "That's perfect, oh thank you" she told Theresa.  
  
"But yee must promise to get yee friends and help me like yee said."  
  
Amara nodded. "Of course, I promise we'll get you out of here."  
  
"Good, now come on your public awaits" Theresa told her as she handed her a revealing dress. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back outside Kitty and Sean are waiting outside one of the limos. Sean is wearing sunglasses and a chauffeur's hat. "Come on lad, hurry it up" Sean called out.  
  
The limo door open and out came Bobby dressed in robes with an Arab hat around his head. "Are you sure this is going to work, I mean I look ridiculous here" he frowned. Muffled voiced could be heard coming from the limo. "And I don't think they are too happy either."  
  
Kitty tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. "Oh think of it as broadening your cultural horizons" she said.  
  
"Well I don't see you doing that" he frowned.  
  
"Of course not lad, while we go in there and hold up the auction, she has to shut down the security system then locate yee friend and then we get her out and Interpol shows up and we round up all these criminals" he said.  
  
"Fine" Bobby frowned. "Let's just get this over with," he said as he covered up his face.  
  
"Later boys" Kitty said and phased through a wall as Sean and Bobby approached the main door.  
  
Bobby buzzed the entrance to hear a voice. "Whose there" the voice demanded.  
  
"Uh" Bobby stuttered and looked at Sean.  
  
"We are from the royal family of Saudi Arabia, this is Prince Umar of Lower Arabia" Sean said but disguised his voice.  
  
"Oh really a prince, why come right in the voice said and the door opened. The two entered and walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs till they entered a large room with a platform at the front. Gathered around this room was a varied crowd including from the very well to do and those who looked like low lives. All had money though and most were armed.  
  
"Looks like we found the right place" Bobby mumbled.  
  
"Quiet lad" Sean whispered. "We can't blow our cover," he explained.  
  
"Whatever I just hope we get this over with soon" Bobby grumbled when he caught something in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Cousin" a voice yelled. Another Arabic young man ran over. "Umar" the man said.  
  
"Excuse me" Bobby grunted disguising his voice as he did his best to turn away.  
  
"Oh come now, are family might be big but it's mean Omar" the man said and began to usher Bobby away. "Come we must talk, and then bid on this princess" he smirked.  
  
"Have fun" Sean called out.  
  
Bobby glared at him. "I hope Kitty's having better luck," he thought ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile inside a computer room Kitty sat at a computer consul "Oh god this system is so basic" Kitty smirked. "And there we go" she said to herself. "System is down." She sat back and admired her work for a minute. "God saving the day can get so tiring, when this is all done I better get a tropical vacation. Oh that would be the life, lying on a beach with a cute boy massaging me" she thought. "Oh Bobby" she muttered to herself. But her fantasy was shattered by something. She heard a loud scream. "That sounded like Amara" Kitty said then rushed off to help her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in another part of the building Black Tom and Juggernaut have appeared in the back room to take Amara. "Good work Theresa, she looks perfect" Tom told her.  
  
"Well thank yee uncle I try" Theresa responded with nervousness in her voice. She eyed Amara's dress carefully. She had done her best to cover up the collars activation sensor with a scarf so her Uncle would be none the wiser.  
  
"Now yee highness are yee ready to meet your public" he asked Amara offering his arm.  
  
Amara nodded. "Well we better get this over with" she nodded and took his arm. They began to walk when Tom looked at Amara again. "Yee know lass yee do look divine, and me thinks before I give yee away I should have a taste" he smirked and leaned in to kiss her. Amara pulled away but Tom grabbed the scarf, which pulled off of her collar. He took a look. "Very disappointing" he said and knocked Amara down hard to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong Uncle" Theresa asked.  
  
"Don't give me that girl, you have hurt yee poor Uncle" he sighed. "Well alas yee will have to die" he said and raised his staff. He was about to blast her when Amara jumped up and got in the way.  
  
"Noo" Amara screamed. The blast sent her flying hard into the wall. "Ow" she groaned. "My legs" she said.  
  
"Amara" Theresa said and rushed to her side.  
  
"Oh well I guess even damaged she'll fetch something, you must be eliminated though" he said and prepared to fire again as Theresa looked up in terror.  
  
"But Uncle I thought yee cared about me" she cried looking at the man who raised her.  
  
"Well yeah, but yee betrayed me. Besides when I tell yee father it will devastate him" he grinned.  
  
"Wait me father yee know him" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well yes we be cousins and I despise him, thought you should know before I terminate our relationship so to speak" he said and prepared to fire. "And this time I won't miss."  
  
"We'll see about that jerk," a voice said and from out of the ceiling Kitty appeared and tackled Tom. She phased them through the floor.  
  
"Kitty" Amara managed to smile.  
  
"Friend of yours" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah" she nodded.  
  
"Let me help yee" Theresa said when she felt herself being grabbed.  
  
"Your coming with me" Juggernaut growled and picked the girl up, carrying her off as she tried to resist. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Kitty had phased them right into the middle of the room of bidders. "Take that jerk" she frowned and kicked him in the nuts.  
  
"Ouch" Tom groaned then looked at all the confused bidders. "Well you idiots do something" he demanded. "Yee all armed, give me a hand here" he frowned.  
  
Out of the crowd Sean shed his disguise and glared at him. "Why it be my pleasure" he grunted and punched Tom in the jaw. "Hello cousin." Sean proceeded to start pummeling Tom.  
  
Some of the bidders took out their guns and aimed them at Sean. "Not a good idea boys" Bobby said as he revealed himself as well. He fired ice blasts at each of their arms.  
  
"Wait your not Umar" Omar said.  
  
"Duh, now shut up already" Bobby frowned and punched him, knocking him out. "Man that felt good."  
  
Meanwhile Kitty was doing her best to dodge the bidders trying to tackle her. "Like don't even try" she smirked in her intangible form.  
  
Bobby was continuing icing as many weapons and men as he could. "This is easy, who needs Interpol" he smirked. From behind him a man came charging toward him.  
  
"Bobby" Kitty said and jumped on him making intangible as well. "You owe me" she smirked.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Thanks. Wait I think I've got an idea" he said. "Just keep holding me."  
  
"Good idea, then we can ice them and they can't hit us" Kitty nodded.  
  
"Yeah sure I guess, but even if you couldn't phase I'd want you to" he winked then started to ice everyone insight.  
  
Kitty grinned as all the thugs tried in vain to hit them. "Come on take your best shot" she smirked as she held Bobby, she was in heaven.  
  
Bobby continued to ice them just as they would get close. They would even taunt them by un-phasing. Till eventually they were all iced. "Well that was easy" Bobby grinned.  
  
"It's not over yet check that out" Kitty said pointing to Sean and Tom who seemed locked in combat. They were blasting each other with their powers but they had no effect.  
  
"Why don't you just give up lad, it's over" Sean grunted before sonic screaming again.  
  
"Never" Tom frowned. "Yee know your powers have no effect on me. So you should give up."  
  
"And yours don't have any effect on me" Sean nodded as he was pushed back by his staff blast.  
  
Bobby and Kitty sat down and watched. "Can I please just freeze him" Bobby called out to Sean.  
  
"No lad this is personal" Sean called out.  
  
"Give him 5 minutes" Kitty whispered.  
  
In a final rush of energy Sean leaped up and tackled his cousin. The staff went flying and fell to the side of the wrestling cousins. Tom reached for it but Sean grabbed it first and held it against Toms throat. "Give up" he asked.  
  
"Yes" Tom gasped.  
  
"Good now your going to jail" Sean said.  
  
"Don't bet on it" a voice snarled. All turned to see Juggernaut holding up Theresa.  
  
"Hey it's that girl who screams" Bobby exclaimed. "I thought she worked for Tom?"  
  
Kitty began to think. "Wait a minute she screams, and he screams" she muttered as she began to notice how much Sean and the girl looked alike.  
  
"Cousin, let me go or Juggernaut will pound yee daughters face in" he snarled.  
  
"Daughter what are yee talking about?" Sean demanded. "This is a trick isn't it, yee know Maeve died before we could have children, yee killed her" he said.  
  
"Uncle Tom?" Theresa gasped. "This is me father, my Mother was named Maeve."  
  
"Oh that's nice, now are you going to let Tom go or what" Juggernaut frowned.  
  
"How can I be sure this isn't a trick" Sean questioned.  
  
"Wait Sean it isn't" Kitty said. "We encountered her before she has sonic powers like you and she looks like you."  
  
Sean was reluctant. Then got up. "Fine go" he said still holding the staff.  
  
Tom smiled and got up. He waved Juggernaut off who let Theresa fall. "Till next time cousin, now me staff" he said.  
  
"Not part of the deal" Sean smirked. "Iceman" he said and threw it over to Bobby.  
  
"Not a problem" Bobby nodded and iced the staff and shattered it into pieces.  
  
"Curses get them Cain" Tom ordered.  
  
"Finally some fun" Juggernaut nodded and began to move but Kitty grabbed him.  
  
"Elevator down" she said and phased him through the floor before jumping off. He could be heard smashing through all the other floors.  
  
"Well any way time to go" Tom shrugged and removed something from his belt. He threw it down to the ground and smoke filled up. When the smoke cleared he was gone.  
  
"Blast" Sean frowned. He felt something at his feet it was Theresa.  
  
"Father" She asked looking into his eyes.  
  
Sean looked back at her and for some reason just knew the truth. "Daughter" he said and helped her up. He pulled her into his arms.  
  
Kitty smiled at the reunion then realized something. "Wait what about Amara" she asked.  
  
Interpol agents swarmed the building as Theresa pulled away from her father. "Oh yes, she is in danger we must help her" she said and led Bobby and Kitty up.  
  
Sean looked at the sight of Interpol. "Yeah now they show up" he frowned before following the others to Amara.  
  
Amara was still upstairs groaning in pain when they found her. "Guys you came" She moaned.  
  
Bobby looked over her with concern. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"My legs, they hurt a lot," she muttered.  
  
Sean took a close look and felt her legs. She moaned with pain for a moment. "Aye her legs be broken, but the medics should be able to move her. And I think I know just the place for her to stay."  
  
"Where might that be father" Theresa asked.  
  
"Well a place safe for mutants, Muir Island" he explained. "I'll have my men arrange us a flight" he said and got up to talk to the Interpol agents.  
  
"It's going to be okay Amara" Bobby assured her. "Just trust me" he said.  
  
Amara nodded. "Thanks" she nodded and managed a smile.  
  
Kitty watched as Bobby hovered over Amara and glared at them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A day later at Muir Island Amara was being cared for in the med bay. Sean was talking to Dr. Mactaggert, the individual in charge of the facility. It seemed like they had some sort of romance going on, much to Theresa's depression. She had confirmed that Sean was Theresa's father. Bobby and Kitty had also learned she was an associate of the Professor's who had no prior knowledge to this Essex person. And lastly the X-Men were happy to find that they're old friend Rahne, was living here.  
  
Bobby was walking to the med bay where he found Theresa and Rahne tending to Amara and the girls talking. They seemed to be getting along well. Bobby realized that he had spent a good deal of time at Amara's bedside since they had returned. For some reason he felt some sort of responsibility to her and the other new recruits, but now it seems Amara would be fine. But now he had realized he hadn't seen Kitty since they had gotten here. "Where could she be" he frowned.  
  
He popped his head into the med bay. "Oh hey ladies have you seen Kitty" he asked.  
  
"Oy Drake she not be here, last I saw she was out on the cliffs" Rahne" said. "Now shoo we be taking good care of Amara," she said.  
  
Bobby nodded and went to the cliffs where he found Kitty, who was looking out at the water. "Hey Kit what are you doing out here. You might catch cold without a jacket" he smirked and walked over to her.  
  
Kitty looked at him then turned away. "Oh like you would even notice" she frowned. "And you're not funny."  
  
"Easy there what's wrong" Bobby asked.  
  
Kitty frowned. "Like you don't even know, figures" she frowned. "You know why don't you just leave me alone" she said.  
  
"Come on what's going on Kit" he asked. "Your scaring me" said as he put his hand on her shoulders. She phased away from him.  
  
"Look thanks for caring and all but I don't need your pity" she said to him. "Why don't you go hang out with Amara" she said.  
  
"Excuse me" Bobby said. "Wait you mean you thought, me and Amara" Bobby laughed. "Oh god that's hilarious" he laughed.  
  
Kitty looked at him. "What's so funny? Stop laughing now" she demanded.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" Bobby said catching his breath. "But look anyway Amara's just a friend" he said.  
  
"Oh really" Kitty asked.  
  
"Look I'm not really good at this" Bobby said. "But you see maybe I haven't been clear and all but look well..." he mumbled.  
  
"Just spit it out" Kitty said.  
  
"Okay I love you" Bobby snapped. "You're the one I want. Okay you happy" he asked.  
  
Kitty finally smiled. "Finally" She said simply and grabbed him. "You know you boys can be really confusing sometimes" she said then kissed him hard on the lips. "I love you too "she said.  
  
Bobby sighed with relief. "Glad that's over" he said then realized what he said. "I meant letting you know the truth, not the kiss, that was fun" he said.  
  
Kitty smirked. "Don't worry I know" she told him. She put a finger on his lip. "Now quiet now" she told him. "Just hold me. Something tells me that these moments of peace are going to become rare very soon" she said as held her and she just smiled.  
  
Okay I haven't updated in a while but my main fic is Ultimate Evolution anyway, which I'll have a new chapter for soon. I still want to write this but it will be periodic. Each chapter is going to become more like episodes now anyway. Please tell me if you like this story. Anyway read and respond. 


	10. Growing Opposition

All characters of this fic are the property of Kids WB and Marvel comics. I am making no money.  
  
It is a normal day in the city of Chicago, when suddenly a bank alarm goes off. Inside the bank, the crowd of people is helpless as they watch a teenaged brunette in a blue and red costume walk by them and head to the vault. They cannot stop her for she is intangible and she easily walks through the counter and into the vault. "Pleasure doing business with you" she said.  
  
Sirens can be heard coming.  
  
"You'll never get away with this Pryde" the banker called out to her. "The police are coming and you won't be able to carry all that money out on your own" he said confidently.  
  
"You go on and think that" the girl said. "Wait a second or is it getting colder here" she asked then pointed to the street where police cars were gathering. The police were about to come out when their cars became incased in ice, entrapping them. "Guess I will be strolling out" she said.  
  
From out of the sky came a bridge of ice. On it was a brown haired boy in the same costume as the girl. "Come on babe I think we've made our point" the boy told her.  
  
"Coming dear" She said then took one look at all the people present in the bank. "Now remember what I told you, you tell all the nice police officers and reporters that we did this to make a point. Let our master Magneto out or we'll do worse" she said simply then ran over to the boy and hopped on his back, holding the money she had taken. "Let's go these mortals are tiring me" she explained.  
  
"Yeah I know" he agreed then directed the ice slide toward the middle of the road and the girl phased them through and away as news crews filmed the whole thing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Bayville in Xavier's office Essex watched the TV coverage and smiled. "Just as planned. That will really help their reputation" he smirked to himself when his doors burst open. "Scott" he said.  
  
'Sorry sir but I was wondering if you saw the news. This the third time they've shown up. First in Miami, then St. Louis, and now Chicago, when are we going to go after them" he asked.  
  
"Yes your old friends have gone to violence I'm afraid and we must handle them, but first we have to find them."  
  
"Yes but how? When we tracked them to Budapest they were long gone, and every where else we go we can never find a trace of them."  
  
"We use Cerebro," he explained. "Go down to the holding cell with some of the boys and persuade Ms. Frost that it is her best interest to help us" he explained.  
  
Scott nodded. "Yes sir" he said coldly then walked out.  
  
As he walked out a woman walked in, it was Mystique. "Hello Dr. Essex, I must say that the longer we stay here the more confidence I have in our success" she said.  
  
"Why thank you" Essex said. "I do appreciate being believed in" he nodded. "Now have you sent out the letters to the former students, inviting them back" he asked.  
  
"But of course. I mean they are much better off in our care then running into their former classmates, which I emphasized to the parents. We'd hate to see them persuaded by the Iceman and the Shadowcat to join up in their Pro-Magneto cause" she laughed.  
  
"Excellent" he said. "Bringing those mutants under our sway will eliminate any chance of them being used against us."  
  
"I just thought of something," Mystique said. "What about the Brotherhood, if Iceman and Shadowcat were to convince them..." she started to say.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that" Essex began to say when a gust of wind blew into the room and past Mystique, only to stop and reveal the white-haired speedster, Quicksilver. "As you can see I already offered him a position on the team."  
  
"And I accepted" Quicksilver nodded. "Now all I need is a couple of my new friends to help persuade my old friends to join the X-Men" he smirked. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down in the depths of the Xavier Mansion two mutants are being kept in a detention center.  
  
"You know you're not much company," Emma Frost said to her cellmate as she looked over at him. She had a collar that suppressed her telepathic powers. The silence was killing her.  
  
Piotr Rasputin, also known as Colossus just sat there and sighed. "I have nothing to say," he said simply.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh just great your one of those reclusive types and if being trapped by these people weren't bad enough" she frowned. They heard footsteps and looked up to see a small group of people coming in, lead by Cyclops.  
  
"Well Ms. Frost if you want to improve your situation I suggest you cooperate" he explained.  
  
Emma smiled. "Hello handsome, I'm listening" she said.  
  
Jean Grey stood behind Cyclops and glared at Emma. "Back off" she frowned.  
  
"Oh your no fun" Emma said still smiling at Cyclops.  
  
Jean was about to give her another piece of her mind when Cyclops held up his hand. "No dear, you know where I stand. And as for you Ms. Frost we need your help. Your mind is quite powerful up to the par of Xavier" he began.  
  
"Oh my help, well it's going to cost you" she explained.  
  
"Oh really. The way I see it, your situation will get worse unless you do what we say" Cyclops snapped back.  
  
Emma frowned. She hated being at the mercy of another person. "Fine, what Xavier like task may I perform for you" she asked.  
  
"We need you to use Cerebro again and find Pryde and Drake" Jean said.  
  
Piotr's face succumbed to fear for his friends.  
  
"Oh well I guess I could if I have to, but why can't you, you're a telepath" she asked.  
  
"I am currently using my telepathic abilities for other tasks and because the subjects are former Xavier students they know how to shield their minds. Thus finding them will be quite an activity."  
  
"So you rather use me since you don't care if I exasperate myself" Emma asked.  
  
"If that's the way you see it" Scott said. "Now will you cooperate?" he asked as his visor brightened.  
  
Piotr stood himself up. "You cannot" he exclaimed. "They are just using you. If you help them they will kill the young ones" he said.  
  
"Silence" Cyclops said as he entered the cell followed by Gambit and Havok. They grabbed Piotr and Cyclops smacked him hard in the stomach, making him fall.  
  
Emma gave Piotr a sympathetic look. "Sorry dear but I have little other recourse. I do feel for the brats but I must do what I have to do. So I guess you must lead me?" She said.  
  
"Good" Cyclops nodded. "The three of you take her," he told Rogue, Havok and Nightcrawler.  
  
Piotr groaned in pain. "My friends" he gasped.  
  
Jean smiled at Piotr. "I know you feel bad now Colossus but don't worry in a few moments you will feel nothing for either of those two and you will see we are doing the right thing" she told him then nodded at Cyclops and Gambit.  
  
"What are you talking about" Piotr demanded when Cyclops and Gambit grabbed him and lifted him up in his weakened state. "What do you intend to do to me?"  
  
"Re-educate you" Jean said and came closer. She put her hands on his head and soon linked with his mind. While Scott watched on smiling, Gambit watched as well but turned away with a look of despair that he was doing his best to conceal. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side of the ocean morning had arrived on the small Island known as Muir. Kitty Pryde felt the sun on her face as it awoke her and for a second she almost forgotten where she was, but then remembered. She was sharing a bed with the one person in the world she still had, and the most important person to her. She put her hand on Bobby's chest and just snuggled him. Dr. Mactaggert had given them each a room but every night for the week they had been there Kitty found herself phasing through the wall and resting her head next to Bobby. He made her feel safe and she soon realized he felt the same way about her.  
  
It had been a rough week to. Since they had gotten back they had soon learned that there were two people masquerading as them back in the US and committing acts of terrorism. Mr. Cassidy had told them he suspected this Essex person but the background check he was conducting with Interpol resources had turned up nothing. Worse off was the fact that Interpol considered both Bobby and herself terrorists and if it had not been for being hidden by Mr. Cassidy they would be in serious trouble. Kitty began to think about how this whole situation was just getting worse and worse. But then she decided why spoil the moment and just rested her head on to his chest.  
  
Bobby soon awoke and looked down at her. "Morning" he yawned and smiled at her. "You know I could really get used to waking up to something so beautiful" he said to her.  
  
Kitty blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "That's like the third day in the row you've said that" she told him.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but it just gets better and better everyday," he said as he sat up.  
  
Kitty smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. "I truly don't think I would of lasted this long if you hadn't of been here with me" she smiled and kissed him again on the lips. "You are the one thing keeping me sane when everything else around me has gone crazy."  
  
Bobby shrugged. "You give me to much credit" he grinned. "I mean we both know that I would be lost without you to guide me and keep me out of trouble."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "No you never give yourself enough and that's the problem. Just believe in yourself, like I do" she told him. "I mean I need you to be the best you can be if we're ever going to get through this," she said.  
  
Bobby shrugged. "I'll try, and I must admit you bring out the best in me" he said. "And don't worry we will get through this no matter what we have to do" he told her. "We're going to find the others, stop this Essex jerk and definitely take down those copycats," he told her.  
  
Kitty let out a sigh of relief. The more confident Bobby felt the better she felt. "Definitely what I needed to here" she sighed as she rested her head on his chest again. "You know we can't stay here anymore," she said.  
  
"Oh why not I'm so comfortable" he chuckled as he held her.  
  
"You know what I mean, we have to keep looking for the others, we going to have to tell Dr. Moira and Sean that we need to go" she said.  
  
"Yeah I know, I mean we have to go after Storm, Mr. McCoy, and Logan. They could need our help like Amara. But I don't think they will let us. All Sean has been saying is that everyone seems to be after us, not just the X- men but the authorities."  
  
"Well I think Logan can take care of himself but if Storm and Mr. McCoy are in trouble we can't just keep hiding."  
  
Bobby nodded. "We're just going to have to tell them we're going then," he said trying to sound confident but she could sense the nervousness in his voice, she felt nervous too.  
  
"Together" Kitty told him and clenched his hand. Bobby smiled at her and they just lay there for a minute and didn't say anything till Kitty finally spoke. "Oh I don't think I want to move now."  
  
Bobby held her and nodded. "Yeah me either" he said and was about to close his eyes again when he heard footsteps. "But something tells me we're going to have to" he said.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Great" Bobby mumbled. "Uhh who is it?" he asked.  
  
"It be me lad" Rahne's voice rang out. "It's time for breakfast you better get a move on" she told him. "Now you going to open this door or not" she asked.  
  
Bobby looked at Kitty for a second. "Oh yeah in a second I just have to get dressed" he explained.  
  
"Nice try icecube" Rahne laughed. "I'm a werewolf and I be smelling both you and Kitty in there. Heck I've been smelling yee scents on each other since yee got here" she explained. "Anyway I guess I let yee have a few more seconds but hurry it up before mother be finding out."  
  
"Yes Rahne" Kitty called back and they both heard Rahne walk away. "Well I guess we have to move" she frowned.  
  
Bobby just held her tighter. "Nah I think we'll just stay here" he said and began to snuggle her.  
  
"Sorry" Kitty sighed and phased through him much to his dismay. She leaned back down and kissed him hard on the lips. "Now promise to be a good boy" she smirked.  
  
"I promise" Bobby said in a daze and then watched her get up and phase through the wall to get dressed. He got up as well and started to get himself together.  
  
About 15 minutes later Bobby was dressed and descended down to the kitchen. Of course Dr. Moira's home was hardly normal but at least she had a functioning kitchen and plenty of extra rooms for mutants that she was housing. When he had gotten down there he saw everyone else seemed to be there except for Dr. Moira, who was probably still in the lab, and Kitty, who Bobby figured was still getting ready since they got out of bed at the same time.  
  
Amara was at the table with both her injured legs propped up, and Theresa sat next to her. All three were staring at him with mischievous grins. "Rahne must have told them," he thought. He rolled his eyes. He gave a nod to Mr. Cassidy who was drinking his coffee and reading a newspaper. The Irishman gave him a simple grunt at that was all. Rahne was over at the stove cooking breakfast, which didn't surprise Bobby since he had learned how much she liked to cook back when she was at the Institute. "Oh smells good" he said in reference to the bacon. "What's that other stuff though?" he asked.  
  
"It be haggis, it's good for you now just sit down," she said not looking up from her stove.  
  
Bobby complied and just sat down. He knew Amara and Theresa were giggling at him. "Will you two give it a rest" he frowned.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Bobby" Amara smirked. "So how'd you sleep last night?"  
  
"Yes lad it can get cold at night up here in Scotland" Theresa grinned. "You might have needed something to keep warm."  
  
Bobby eyed them carefully as well as Mr. Cassidy, not sure how he might react. "Why don't you mind your own business?" he muttered to them.  
  
Sean Cassidy began to laugh. "Don't think me as oblivious as I look lad. I see how yee be looking at young Katherine. But I do know it be none of mee business what yee two do, and yee both seem reasonably responsible" he smiled.  
  
"Thank you" Bobby said.  
  
"Of course if it had been mee daughter I would of hit yee so hard it, the ringing would sound like there be bagpipes in yee head" he smirked and sipped his coffee, which Bobby was sure was more then just coffee.  
  
Theresa giggled. "Oh Da, I'm hardly a little girl yee know. If you knew the half of things I did when I was with Uncle Tom" she joked knowing it would irritate him. Bobby was amazed at how close the father and daughter had become so fast.  
  
"Yeah well now that I be here I make sure my daughter be brought up right" he said sternly then returned to his paper.  
  
At this time Rahne came over balancing an array of plates. She had made Sausage, Bacon, Hotcakes, Haggis, Eggs, and some Toast. "Eat up now, and I don't want to here any complaining" she said.  
  
Kitty finally made her appearance. "Sorry I'm late, but well you know" she said and sat down next to Bobby. She saw most of the food and frowned. "Well now I'm not that sorry" she said.  
  
Rahne lifted an eyebrow but Bobby caught it. "Watch it, you don't want to piss off the chef" he explained and began to eat. The others started to eat to.  
  
"I think I'll just have an apple" Kitty said and reached out and grabbed one.  
  
Sean rolled his eyes. "Vegetarians" he muttered. "If we weren't meant to eat meat I don't think I'd want to live" he smirked then continued to eat.  
  
When they had finished everyone started to get up to leave when Kitty nudged Bobby. "Ask him" she muttered.  
  
"Okay" Bobby nodded and approached Mr. Cassidy. "Mr. Cassidy sir we need to talk to you and the Doctor" he explained.  
  
Sean nodded. "Alright lad, Moira should be in the lab" he told them and the three walked down to the laboratory where Moira was deeply involved in some project. They found her looking down a microscope. "Moira" Sean said. "The youngin's say they need to talk to us" he told her.  
  
Moira looked up. "Alright now" she said and walked over. "What might yee need to talk about?"  
  
"Look it's about us staying here, "Bobby said. "We can't just keep hiding."  
  
"I mean we're grateful for the help you've given us," Kitty said. "But we still have friends we need to help" she told them.  
  
"Yee are aware that yee are wanted yee know. I keep telling yee that yee be safe here, they never would come looking here" Sean told them.  
  
"Yeah we know but if it's any indication what almost happened to Amara, if we don't get to our other friends they also could be in a lot of danger if not worse" Kitty said.  
  
"But if you get caught you won't be doing them any good either. I doubt they be wanting you to get yuir-self thrown in prison" Moira scolded. "How do yee expect to get past all the people that be looking for you."  
  
"Well we have to try, and besides the authorities aren't the only ones looking for us. We don't want to put you all in danger from Essex and the X-Men" Bobby explained. "If we can find the others we might be able to be able to fight them off and maybe even find out what has happened to them. And I'm sure Banshee could pull some strings to get us across the borders."  
  
Sean shrugged. "Well I guess I could pull a few strings."  
  
"And we still can contact Warren's transportation resources" Kitty said.  
  
"If you can get a hold of Mr. Worthington, it been a week and yee still haven't been able to contact him" Moira said to them. "Besides yee act as if yee two be on your own, we are here to help. Charles was my partner, and I have just as much interest in stopping this Essex as yee do."  
  
"Yee be no burden" Sean added. "We enjoy having yee with us and we want to help yee."  
  
"We appreciate it" Kitty said. "But please you have to let us do this" she told them confidently as she held Bobby's hand.  
  
"Look we can't stay here anymore. The problem won't be resolved by hiding, and we intend to go whether you want us to or not and with or without your help" he nodded.  
  
Sean and Moira looked at each other uneasily before looking back at the defiant faces of Bobby and Kitty. "Well of course we be helping you" Moira said. "But we expect yee to keep contact with us everyday and we'll even come if you need help."  
  
"I'll provide for your travel accommodations but keep your heads low. We'll keep trying to learn about Essex" Sean told them. "I can probably have yee out by the morning" he said.  
  
Kitty smiled. "Thank you" She told them.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Yeah we're glad to have you with us" he said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah enough with the mushy stuff, go prepare" Sean said.  
  
Bobby and Kitty nodded and walked out of the lab. Sean looked over at Moira and sighed. "Yee think we be doing the right thing" he asked.  
  
"I do not know, but something tells me that maybe those two might turn out to be the only hope for all of us" she said.  
  
Bobby and Kitty walked through the corridors holding hands. Kitty sighed. "Well that went well" she said.  
  
"Better then I expected" Bobby agreed. "Just hope we can back up our mouths" he shrugged.  
  
Kitty grabbed Bobby and just looked right at him. "Just promise me that no matter what we're never separated. Your all I've got" she said.  
  
Bobby nodded and looked right back at her. "Yeah, I promise. Together we can do anything" he said as he held her hand tight.  
  
Kitty just smiled and they shared one long affectionate kiss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across the Ocean back in Bayville it's a typical night at the Brotherhood boarding house. Blob had made a plate of sandwiches from everything left in the kitchen and was piggy out. Boom Boom and Toad were in front of the tube fighting over the remote, a fight Tabs was winning as usual. She had sent him flying into the wall for the third time. Lance lounged about on the easy chair and stared at the ceiling in boredom. In the corner Pyro, who had been staying there since Magneto had been captured played with his lighter.  
  
"God this is boring" Lance finally just shouted out. "I mean what are we doing with ourselves. Ever since Magneto got thrown in jail all we've done is sit around."  
  
"And how is that different from before. I mean he only used us when he needed us" Tabitha told him after she had reclaimed the remote again. "Besides who cares at least we're free to do what we want. That's why I came back. I mean when my Mom went crazy and tried to bring me home out of the Institute, I came here to have my freedom again. We are free to sit on our butts all day" she said and Pyro, Toad, and Blob all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah yo, why should we do anything? We're free to watch TV" Toad said with nods from Tabs, Blob, and Pyro  
  
"Independent to sit around and eat all day" Blob agreed and the others nodded again.  
  
"And to burn things" Pyro laughed manically and the others just stared at him.  
  
"Why is he living here again?" Tabs whispered to Lance.  
  
Lance shrugged. "Ehh in this place he belongs cause your all nuts" he frowned. "Why am I even still here" he wondered and continued to stare out until he saw Wanda come in. "Hey Wanda where you been" he asked.  
  
Wanda nodded. "Oh hi" she frowned. "Have any of you seen my brother lately" she asked. "He's been acting stranger then usual."  
  
Lance shrugged. "Checked the bathroom, sometimes he gets in a daze looking at himself" he smirked.  
  
Wanda laughed slightly until the front door burst open.  
  
"Real funny guys" Pietro smirked. "Now I'm glad you're all here, we're going to have a team meeting" he explained.  
  
"Says who mate" Pyro asked. "Without Magneto you have no authority over any of us" he said.  
  
"You got that right" Blob growled as Toad, Tabitha, Lance, and Wanda all glared at him.  
  
"Relax will ya. I just thought we could talk about a business proposition I received today. I have an offer that I doubt any of you can refuse."  
  
"Fine" Lance said. "If it will shut you up, just spill" he said.  
  
"Well you see I've been thinking maybe the Brotherhood has outlasted its usefulness. I have just brokered a deal to allow all of us to be a part of the new mutant movement. We're all going to join the X-Men," he said.  
  
The other hood members gasped in shock. "What" Tabs said. "Are you kidding, forget the X-Geeks. Besides the new group seems way to conformist."  
  
"Yeah they are all military and stuff and whose this Essex dude yo" Toad agreed.  
  
"Don't be stupid guys" Pietro said. "Essex is good people and he offered us all spots there. It's better then living in this dump and he knows what's right for mutants" he explained.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah right forget those X-Geeks" he said. "We ain't joining them."  
  
"Got that right" Blob agreed standing next to Lance as did Toad and Tabs and even Pyro.  
  
"I thought you might say that so I brought something that might convince you" he explained then snapped his fingers. From outside came in several people in X-men uniforms, including Cyclops, Havok, Sabretooth, Mystique, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, and Colossus. "You see my side is ready to convince you" he said as they surrounded them.  
  
"Your either with us or against us" Cyclops said sternly.  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way," Jean added. "Just join us. We are the future," she said. Her words seemed to ring out to the Brotherhood.  
  
Tabitha, Toad, Blob, and Pyro all looked uneasy as they heard her talk. Colossus fists, Sabretooths growl, and Mystiques glare all factors in as well. "Well if you put it that way" Tabs began to say.  
  
"Tabs" Lance frowned.  
  
"What, you really think it's worth fighting them. Besides what do we got to lose" she said. "I guess you've got me" she said.  
  
"Fine go, what about the rest of you" Lance asked.  
  
"Yeah we might as well give it a shot" Toad agreed. "Better then getting squashed.  
  
"Blob" Lance asked.  
  
"Doesn't the institute have a big kitchen" Blob agreed.  
  
Lance frowned. "And I guess you going with them to Pyro" he asked.  
  
Pyro fiddled with his lighter. "Will I get to burn things" he asked Pietro.  
  
Pietro nodded. "But of course" he said then Pyro nodded that he was in.  
  
"Well I guess I'm in to" Lance frowned. "But I better not get pushed around" he frowned at the X-men. I don't have much of a choice. What about you Wanda" he asked.  
  
Wanda had been silent and starring coldy at Pietro the entire time. Finally she spoke. "You little traitor" she said and attacked him with her powers. She neutralized his powers then jumped on to him. "You joined them after what they did to father" she fumed.  
  
"Help" Pietro squealed and Colossus and Sabretooth began to pull Wanda off him. She pushed them back with her powers but then was blasted off of him by Cyclops.  
  
"That's that" Cyclops grunted as he looked over at Wanda who seemed almost knocked out.  
  
"Thanks" Pietro gasped. "So what do we do with her" he asked.  
  
"We'll just have to reprogram her" Jean smirked and leaned down to handle Wanda when suddenly the lights began to short out and the entire house went dark.  
  
"What's going on, someone get a light," Cyclops ordered.  
  
"But of course" Pyro grinned and flicked his lighter and created a large flame.  
  
"She's gone" Mystique frowned. "We needed her."  
  
"Don't worry" Cyclops grunted. "Her and all the others that stand in our way will soon be dealt with" he grunted. "Now come we all have work to do" he said and the X-Men and their reluctant new members left into the dark night.  
  
Okay that's another section done. As always give me feedback including what you like and what you don't like, including storyline and plot ideas. I'll come back to this later after I've done a bit with Ultimate Evolution. 


	11. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

It is nightfall in the city of Bayville and all is quiet. Well that is above the surface, below the surface two figures hide amongst the shadows. One of them lied against the wall and began to moan.

"Where am I" the girl known as Wanda Maximoff grunted as her vision came clear. "This place smells."

The other figure came closer and startled her as he created a spark in his hand to show his face. "The name's Berzerker" he explained.

Wanda nodded then pushed him off. "Yeah I remember your one of the X-Men's runts" she snarled. "Keep away from me."

"That's gratitude," Berzerker grumbled back. "If it wasn't for me you be captured by now" he said.

"Oh really is that right" Wanda frowned. "I could of taken them and by the way it was your people who tried to take me last time I checked."

Ray shrugged. "Good point there, but hey don't ask me what that's about, looks like I'm not in the club anymore anyways, whoever this new management is they didn't invite me to the party and I'm not really digging what their up to."

"Is that right and why should I trust you" Wanda asked as she got up and glared darkly at Ray.

Ray shrugged as he got up. "Just put it this way, if I was lying I'm no match for you anyway and right now we sort of need each other, since everyone else we know has either joined up with whoever's running the institute now, or run off scared" he frowned.

Wanda nodded and grinned briefly at his comment of her superiority. "Alright then kid you can come with me but I'll be watching you" she said.

"Ladies first" Ray gestured but Wanda frowned at him.

"Yeah you think I'm stupid" she rolled her eyes and shoved him forward a bit before following after him.

Across the Atlantic at London's famed Heathrow Airport two figures were trying their best to keep a low profile as they waited in a terminal. The girl was sitting down on a bench with a laptop on her legs typing away, as the boy who was standing looked over. These two figures were best known as the X-Men turned fugitives Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde, and the Iceman Bobby Drake.

"Okay Warren's people told me they are about 2 hours from landing, but they're asking me where they'll be taking us next" Kitty explained as she looked back up at Bobby.

Bobby shrugged. "Yeah I hadn't thought of that, had you? I mean do we go after Beast, Storm, Wolverine, who first."

"Wherever we go we have to be careful though considering we're being chased by everyone" Kitty sighed. "This would be a lot easier if we could actually show our faces in public without hiding ourselves." she sighed as she looked down at her computer screen. She noticed a headline on a news site and frowned. "Damn it I can't take anymore of this" she cried and dropped the laptop before phasing through the floor before Bobby could say anything.

"Kitty wait..." he began before realizing it was too late. "Damn it" he frowned then took a look at the computer screen where a headline read "Fugitive mutants commit another act of terror." He realized what had irked her. "Just great" he frowned as he got on his knees and began to talk to the floor. "Kit..." he began to say before looking around to make sure not everyone was staring at him. "Kit I know your upset but come out from down they're before you get stuck."

"What's it matter I'd just suffocate and that's a hell of a lot better then living my life right now" she called out from underneath the floor.

Bobby frowned. "Don't go saying that now things aren't that bad."

"Like yeah right, heck you don't even believe your BS" she retorted.

Bobby shrugged and looked up and made sure no one was staring before whispering back. "Well okay things really suck right now, but guess what if you suffocate things are going to stink a lot more. Not to sound selfish but please don't do this to me, right now all I've got going for me is that you're around now please come out."

Bobby stared at the floor in anticipation till he saw Kitty slowly phase herself out behind the bench and put her arms around him. "Sorry about that" she gave a half smile.

Bobby grinned. "I guess I can forgive you... this time" he winked at her. "Besides look at the bright side..."

"Oh don't even try that fake optimism with me" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"No seriously, because of this I know what we have to do now" he told her as he eyed the laptop screen. "All we have to do is find them."

"Leave that to me" Kitty said with determination in her voice, and then focused herself on the computer.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ocean, underneath the Xavier Institute, the highly advanced mutant-tracking device known as Cerebro had been in full operation. Essex, Cyclops, and Jean Grey were standing outside the door waiting patiently. Suddenly the doors opened to reveal a weary Emma Frost.

"Well" Jean Grey asked snidely.

Emma glared at her with hate for a second then lifted her head up. "Lord can't I catch my breath for a second, these things can get rather straining."

Grey was about to make a comment but Essex put up his hand. "But of course, but your second is just about up, now what did you find" he asked as his dark eyes looked right into hers.

Emma frowned and bit her lip. She knew any information she gave them could hinder any chance of her rescue yet if she didn't compile she was dead anyway. "Fine, they were in London but they are headed this way, it seems to chase after the little doppelgangers you created."

Essex nodded. "Very good work" he said then gestured his head down the corridor, and out of it emerged Colossus and Gambit. "Escort Ms. Frost back to her accommodations" he smirked.

The two young men nodded and began to walk her away.

"You think she was telling the truth?" Cyclops asked. "I mean do you really think they would risk coming out in the open so easily, they are kids but Drake and Pryde aren't stupid."

"On contraire my boy" Essex smirked. "She is telling the truth, and things are going just as I knew they would. I arranged for Rogue to make her copies for I knew that they would draw Iceman and Shadowcat out eventually. They could never effectively hide from both us and the law, thus they have no choice but to try and clear they're name, and when they do we'll be right they're waiting for them" he grinned.

Several hours later in New York City, Bobby and Kitty were sitting down in Central Park.

"So you really think this is the place to be" Bobby asked.

Kitty nodded. "Our doubles have been terrorizing all over New York City, and this is a central location, plus the pattern of attacks means that the next place should either be the museum, Time Square, or the center of the Park. Just trust me on this."

Bobby nodded. "You're the brains," he agreed then sighed.

"What's wrong" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't know, I mean your making sense and all but it's like your kind of making too much sense you know" he shrugged then looked at her blankly. "I'm making absolutely no sense am I" he said with a half smile.

Kitty smiled. "Well not really but I kind of get what your saying, you think it's just too simple, like they wanted us to do this, and trust me the thought has crossed my mind as well" she agreed. "But do we have any other choice."

Bobby shook his head. "No we really don't."

Suddenly an alarm rang out. Kitty popped opened her laptop. "I can trace it" she explained. "Just a second...." She said as she typed away. "The Museum now!!"

Bobby nodded and grabbed her hand as he iced up and created an ice slide headed straight for the museum.

Meanwhile at the American Museum of Natural History chaos had errupted after an ice slide carrying one person had shattered through a large window in the main lobby. People had scattered as ice sheers reigned on them, but as they ran for the doors they find them shut tight, just as all the lighting and security devices shut down.

"Don't bother, the electricity has been cut" a female voice called from above them as a figure came from out of the ceiling and landed on to the ice slide just as it came into the gaze of some emergency lights.

"It's those mutant terrorists from the news" a man yelled out.

"That's right" the male voice chuckled. "It's Iceman and Shadowcat, "he laughed some more before raining down shards of ice. "Now all of you get into the dinosaur exhibit before we make things get a lot worse."

"Not so fast" a security guard yelled as several guns began to fire at the two mutants.

"You've got to be kidding" the girl calling herself Shadowcat laughed as the blasts went harmlessly through them. "I'm intangible morons."

"We warned you" Iceman smirked then fired a large ice blast, smashing the guards hard into the wall. "Now do what we say now, we aren't playing games."

The trapped masses quickly complied and began running through the hallways to the part of the museum where the dinosaur exhibit lay, as their aggressors followed quickly behind them. As they entered the large display room the ice slide suddenly stopped.

Iceman looked over the crowd and nodded to himself. "Yeah that should be just enough" he muttered then created a large ice wall around the crowd.

"What's going on" one person called out as the crowd began to mutter with worried comments.

Shadowcat's laugh began to ring out through the room as she elevated herself from the ice slide and began to float over to the near by massive T-Rex bone exhibit. "Well you see now that you're all trapped in this tight little space, its like shooting ducks in a barrel if you will. It would be a real shame if some of these dinosaur bone collapsed and crushed you below" she grinned as she reached the head of the T-Rex.

Iceman laughed along as the crowd's expressions of fear became intensified. "Now you're catching on. Those bones are very sensitive, if any thing were to upset them, say like my partner here becoming tangible again, well let's just say it wouldn't to pleasant for you."

"What do you want" one person called out in worry. "We'll give you anything, money, jewels, just let us go."

Shadowcat sighed. "Tisk, tisk, bribing your captors what a shock. Typical for humans to beg for their lives, but this is about making a statement" she began to say as she hovered right above the large T-Rex head. "So heads up" she smirked and landed atop the T-Rex head hard before becoming intangible again.

The Head began to shake and a snapping sound could be heard just as the skull began to plummet to earth. Many of the people rushed for cover but could find none, but suddenly they heard a crashing sound. They looked up to see the skull smashed through the ice wall, followed by another stream of ice.

"Run now" a voice yelled at them belonging to another Iceman, riding an ice slide. The crowd looked confused and Iceman rolled his eyes. "Get out of here unless you want to get crushed" he said as he headed right for the aggressor Iceman.

"Glad you could make it" the first Iceman smirked as his Shadowcat

"Not a problem" Bobby retorted as he fired an Ice blast knocking his counterpart off his ice slide. The aggressor Shadowcat frowned at him. "Oh don't worry I thought we could double date" he said.

She looked confused when from a wall to her left Kitty phased through and dropped kicked her right in the midsection. "Is my timing good or what" Kitty winked at Bobby.

Bobby smirked. "Yeah and thank god or my commentary just wouldn't deliver correctly" he said as he charged his duplicate in full ice form and the two began to go at hand to hand.

Kitty followed as she flipped behind her duplicate and started to wrestle with her as well.

Meanwhile outside a small black aircraft landed in the middle of the cleared off city street, where police cars and barricades were set around a perimeter to keep the growing crowd back. Out of the aircraft appeared Nathaniel Essex along side Jean Grey in full black uniform.

A police sergeant immediately approached them. "What are you doing here" he demanded. "This is a restricted area."

Essex smiled at the officer as he took a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to the sergeant. "If you read this you will see we are here under the authority of the mayor. He just called us in and my student here is an expert on handling hostile mutants. All we ask is that as the hostages come out, no one else comes in "he told the officer before walking past him. "Enter Ms. Grey," he ordered.

Jean Grey nodded. "This shouldn't take too long "she said as she levitated herself off the ground and headed into the building. "Just follow the sounds of destruction" she muttered to herself as she floated through the hallways until she came upon another figure. "Hello Rogue, how are your puppets doing."

Rogue shrugged. "They are really just cheap imitations, but they are serving they're purpose."

"And that they do but we really should be moving on with the agenda, shouldn't we" Jean said as she continued on her way.

"Ready when you are" Rogue shrugged as she followed after her

Upstairs the fight continued as the Icemen exchanged ice for ice, with the real Iceman's blasts showing his superiority. "Is that all you got, I mean it's like my grandma throwing ice cubes at me for god sake" Bobby commented.

The other Iceman simply grunted and fired a large ice blast sending Bobby off his feet.

"Okay that was a little better.... "Bobby chuckled as he created a slide underneath his body, stopping his body from falling on the ground. He quickly spun around the double as he created a solid bar of ice around his hand. "But not as good as this" he yelled as he swung it at the double sending him flying into the wall, knocking him out, followed by him fading away. Bobby scratched his head. "Well didn't expect that to happen."

Meanwhile Kitty and her double were also going at it as they tackled each other across the room and out of it, fighting in and out of walls and floors and exhibits. "Like you must be the worst copy ever" Kitty rolled her eyes as both she and her double phased back into the room from the ceiling. "First because I would never wear such an ugly jump suit" Kitty grinned before back flipping through a wall and disappearing.

The clone frowned and ran after her through the wall into the hallway and looked around where she could be when suddenly coming from the behind her Kitty reappeared from the same wall the clone had come. "And Second you don't have my moves, I was trained by a Wolverine" Kitty smirked as she wrapped her arm around the neck of her double and flipped them both through the wall again before launching her across the room and hard on the floor.

The frustrated clone of Shadowcat looked around angrily before picking up a bone and began swinging it as she charged at Kitty who stood definitely waiting till the clone walked right through her and swung the bone hitting the leg of another large dinosaur skeleton that began to shake as chunks of bone fell on top of the clone, one piece smacking her in the head knocking her off her feet.

Kitty bent down and looked over giggling. "Oh sorry I forgot, and three I totally have you on the brains too" she laughed but stopped when her double faded away into nothing. "What in the world" she muttered to herself as Bobby ran over. "Like my double just disappeared."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah mine too, I don't know but something strange is going on here."

Kitty nodded and grabbed his hand. "You've got that right and we better make our exit before..." she began to say but stopped and began to hold her head in pain. "Oww" she moaned.

"Kit what's..." Bobby began but failed to finish as his head hurt as well and he slowly began to fall asleep as he watched Kitty fall as well before passing out completely.

From out of the shadows Jean Grey appeared and lifted up the bodies and sent them down the halls in opposite directions. "Well my work here is done," she said as she turned her head behind her. "That's your cue Rogue."

"I know" Rogue nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate before allowing two duplicates of her to appear from in her. The two duplicates then morphed into copies of Kitty and Bobby, down to their very clothes. "You two know what to do" Rogue said as she took out a large knife.

Bobby awoke with a jerk, holding his sour head as he began to look around to see where he was. "What happened?" he moaned as his vision began to clear. He looked up to realize he was in the middle of some sort of animal exhibit, with stuffed animals all around him, including a big elephant's butt right in front of him. "Good morning sunshine, now how did I get..." he began to say when he saw something on the floor across the room. "Kit" he exclaimed and quickly ran over to her body.

He shook her hard till it seemed she came to. "What happened" she muttered.

"I don't know," he said as he helped her up. "I remember we had just finished off those knockoffs then we must have been knocked out or something" he shrugged.

Kitty nodded. "Yeah I remember that vaguely" she groaned. "Now could you please help me off this floor."

Bobby began to help her up when she let out a brief moan. "Oww my leg" she groaned. "It might be hurt could you just take a quick look and see if anything's swollen" she asked.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, which side is it" he asked as he bent down to take a look.

"Oh the right" Kitty told him as she began to discreetly pull something from underneath her shirt. "It could be anywhere around the leg so just keep looking" she explained as she slowly pulled out a large blade and put it behind her back just before Bobby stood back up.

"Well everything looked normal but if it's sore I could always ice it" he suggested as he looked right at her.

She smiled. "Oh you are so sweet. It's been a rough day and I think I know what we need," she said.

"What's that" Bobby began to say when Kitty leaned in to kiss him on the lips. At first he was caught by surprise but then he just went with it, and didn't even realize the blade being lifted toward his stomach, until it was too late. He fell down in pain.

"You know what they say about fools in love," Kitty laughed maliciously over the bleeding Bobby.

Bobby groaned. "But how you both faded away, how could you be back again."

"Let's just say we have our resources" the Kitty double grinned as she held the blade in her hands and began to aim again. "So where you want it" she smirked.

"How bout up side your face" Bobby frowned and fired an ice blast right at the Kitty double. Then watched as it went right through her body harmlessly and stabbed him again.

"I phase duh," she laughed as she fiddled with the blade. "Anyway if that's all you got can you let me know now so we can get this over with?" she said.

Bobby looked around quickly. "You want me, well then catch me" he said and while clenching his wounds with his left arm, he used his right hand to ice slide on his back down the hall and round the corridor very quickly, but also without direction, crashing into a wall. "Ouch, maybe that wasn't the best idea" he muttered as he inched his way behind a large exhibit for cover. "Got to find a way to stop her" he thought.

Meanwhile the Kitty double simply followed the ice slide down the way. "Is this really necessary, I'm going to find you anyway, why don't you just come out and end it."

From out of his hiding place, he crawled out. "Fine you want me come and get me" he said then closed his eyes. "Here goes nothing," he thought.

The double grinned. "Whatever you try to do, you can't touch me so no funny stuff" she said as she walked over, blade in hand and began to become tangible again, when she fell to the ground in great pain. "Wha- what's going on" she said as she looked up at the bleeding Bobby who was smiling through his pain.

"I lowered the temperature in this room to intolerable levels of cold, so when you became tangible you couldn't stand it, now eat this" he grunted and smashed her into a wall with a block of ice, taking her out. "Well that solved one problem..." He nodded at his handy work before grabbing himself in pain again. "But probably made another worse" he muttered as he realized how much energy he had just used up. Then began to slowly hobble down the corridors in search of the real Kitty.

Meanwhile Kitty found herself in a similar situation as she awoke slightly dazed and also having no idea where she was. She looked around and realized she was in some sort of Indian exhibit, which was just one long corridor. Looking down the corridor she saw a familiar figure walking away into the shadows. "Bobby" she mumbled as she stood up and regained her senses. "Wait Bobby!!" She called out and began to chase after him. She ran faster to catch up with him and continued to call him. "Bobby wait up, what's going on" she asked but got no response. This both confused her and made her very frustrated.

She finally caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder only to be pushed away. "What was that for" she frowned as she spun him around. "Where you off to in such a hurry."

Bobby glared at her darkly, in a way she never seen her before. "What's it your business, you don't own me" he snapped.

"But-"Kitty tried to interject but was cut off by Bobby.

"But nothing. Ever since this whole thing started you gotten way to needy and quite frankly I'm sick of it" he fumed. "It's amazing we've gotten this far considering how weak you are."

Kitty looked heartbroken. "But Bobby what about."

"What about what" he glared then smirked. "You thought we had something special or something. Well I admit you did give me a few thrills but I got what I wanted, besides who would want a little whiny nerd like you for more then a few cheap thrills" he grinned.

"How could you say that, you said you" Kitty became teary eyed.

"Loved you, well I had do didn't I or you would of never been so much fun" he winked at her. "But anyway I've spent way to much time on you. Maybe if I explain to the X-Men I got rid of you they might take me back" he said and began to walk away. "And you better not follow me"

Kitty put her head down and began to cry and slowly waited to it seemed he was walking away then glared at him as she jumped up into the air and jumped on his back, as she tightly wrapped her legs around his neck, cutting off his air. "Weak huh, does this feel weak. Now where's Bobby, jerk" she snapped.

"But how" the Bobby double was able to get out as he gasped for air.

"Maybe you should do some research before you put your foot in your mouth jerk" Kitty snapped. "Bobby and I, well we never, well you know" she said as she tightened her hold on him. "Well it's none of your business anyway. Let's just say you screwed up royally. Now tell me where he is, now" she said.

He gasped for air some more with out responding.

"Now don't be stupid, Wolverine has taught me quite a few things about hand to hand combat, and unless you want to be put through a lot of slow intolerable pain, I suggest you fess up."

"First floor, Asian animals" he gasped as she loosened up. "But your probably too late anyway" he smirked.

"You just never know when to quit do you" she rolled her eyes as she re tightened her legs around him as she flipped her hands on to the floor and launched into a glass case. Then quickly phased through the floor.

Once down on the 1st floor Kitty quickly ran down the hallways till she found Bobby hobbling his way down the hallways, blood dripping but an ice patch over the wounds. "So what you been up to" Bobby winked at her as she ran over to support him.

"Oh Bobby, I'm so sorry, your hurt. If I've only been there" she sighed.

"Don't worry about it" He grunted. "I'll be fine, just a little scratch and besides I won right" he joked.

"Oh please stop with the male ego, you need a doctor and I don't care what happens to us, I'm not letting you bleed to death" she frowned. "Now we are going to the hospital."

"No it's not that bad, I mean the ice patch is holding it for now" Bobby refused. "But I have an idea, go to the train station, I'll explain on the way" he said.

"All right but this better work or I'll kill you before you kill yourself" she said as she phased them through the ground.

Later that evening in the Long Island town of Port Jefferson, a middle aged married couple had just finished with dinner. The wife was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and looking quite distressed, while her husband sat in a recliner watching the news as he irritably tore at the arms of the chair. The more he watched the news the more angry he seemed to get.

"William, is there any news about him" his wife called out softly from the kitchen.

"Damn it Maddie, I sure hope not, that boy better not have gotten himself into anymore trouble, the last thing I want is more reporters on our lawn" he began to say then frowned. "Damn it" he yelled at the TV and launched the remote.

"What is it William" Maddie asked as she came out.

"Your darling boy is on the news with that girl again. Seems they attacked the museum today, then escaped again. Damn it those freaks have ruined his life, turned him into some sort of terrorist" he ranted on.

"Well I hope he's alright" she sighed. "I just can't believe my son would do such a thing."

"Well believe it they have footage honey" William frowned then frowned more when he heard a knock at the door. "Oh look the papers are here for another statement. I should have done what that Carmen Pryde guy did and go into hiding" he frowned as he ran over to the door and swung it open. "For the last time No..." he began to say then gasped as he looked down at who was at the door.

It was his son, Bobby Drake, badly hurt, and being held up by Kitty Pryde who looked up at him with her deep brown eyes. "Mr. Drake, I presume," she said softly.

Okay sorry I didn't update in a while but I've had writers block as well as work all summer. Please tell me what you think, I like to write this fic but appreciate some reviews and suggestions but mostly just encouragement if you do like it. Thanks and please REVIEW, I am a hound about that.


	12. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

Kitty Pryde looked up at the man she presumed was Bobby's father and boy did he look intimidating, if Bobby wasn't in the state he was she might had just turned around right there. "Heck compared to everyone else out to get me he's nothing" she thought to herself.

William Drake eyed the girl he had seen so many times on his TV and his newspaper along with his troubling son. He had to admit she was a look and she looked innocent enough. But the frustration had been building and building within him with every report of their exploits and he was so tempted to just tear into her, pretty face or not. "You…" he began to say but he was interrupted. 

"William who is it" his wife Maddie asked as she walked out and saw Kitty with the wounded and worn out Bobby hanging off of her. "My baby" she cried. "William what are you doing just standing there, we need to take care of him right now" she frowned as she helped Kitty bring Bobby in and set him down on the living room couch.

"Look Mrs…." Kitty began but was quickly interrupted.

"Not now young lady we have much more important matters to address right now, we'll figure out what to do with you two after we take care of my son" she said sternly. 

"But Mad…" William Drake began to say. 

"Not another word William, now go and fetch my nursing kit" she said sternly and William begrudgingly complied. "And you" she looked over at Kitty. "Sit behind him and hold him up while I try to fix things" she sighed. "Oh dear Robert what have you done to yourself this time."

"Relax it's just a scratch" Bobby spoke up as he groaned a bit. 

"Your awake" Mrs. Drake smiled then frowned and smacked him in the head. "Why didn't you say so" she frowned. 

"I was getting to it, but you were interrupting everyone else so I didn't think I could get a word in edge wise" he shrugged as he groaned a bit.

"Even when your severely bleeding, always with the mouth" she muttered. "Now you can help me by telling me exactly how this happened and how bad it really is" she said. 

"How, well lets just say it's one of those weird things that tend to happen to freaks, as Dad so loves to call me" he said then groaned as he moved his body in slightly the wrong direction.

"I heard that" William Drake grunted as he walked in, carrying a black bag that looked like an oversized purse and had a distinctive red cross on it. "And your wrong, I also believe things like this tend to happen to criminals" he frowned.

"Long time no see Dad, and boy did I miss the great conversations we used to have" Bobby smirked. "You know what why don't you stab me on the other side of the chest, cause I'm sure that would be a big help too."

"Real funny smart guy, see this is exactly the problem you-" William began to say but was interrupted by his wife.

"Not now William" she said before turning to Bobby. "You were stabbed, how and by who," she demanded.

"It's real complicated, just trust me now you wouldn't understand or believe me if I told you" Bobby said.

"You may not want to tell me, but your going to have to tell the doctor when we get to the hospital," his mother said.

"Uh no" Bobby shook his head. "No hospital Mom, I mean if you haven't been watching the news, maybe Dad can fill you in cause I know he is quite aware of my current situation. I go to the hospital, we go to jail, so that's a no go. You're a nurse, that's why I came here in the first place, so you could fix it."

"I am quite aware of what is going on," his Mother said sternly.

"I know it looks bad, but it's not what it looks like. Look you're going to have to trust me," he said.

"I don't know" Maddie sighed.

"Please trust him, he believed he could trust you by risking coming here in the first place" Kitty finally spoke up.

"Well I guess if no major organs are damaged I should be able to treat it and patch things up," she said. "But as soon as I'm done we want a full explanation of what has been going on."

"Thanks Mom" Bobby said as she prepared to remove his ice bandage, and then groaned a bit as it was pulled off over the wound. He grabbed Kitty's hand and squeezed it.

Maddie looked over the now exposed wound and used a light and an instrument to quickly look around before taking a towel and holding it over the wound to block further bleeding. "Well it seems besides slightly piercing an artery your fine, no organs damaged."

"Thank God" Kitty muttered to herself.

"Relax Kit I mean if I were really hurt I would of collapsed a while ago" Bobby smirked confidently. "You can treat it can't you Mom."

"I think so, if I treat it with the right antibiotic and bandage it, in time it should completely heal, but you have to be very careful" she said sternly.

"Well what are you waiting for fix it already" William spoke up and they all looked at him for a second. "What, he might be a screw up, but I sure don't want my son to bleed to death."

"Well that's good to know dear" his wife responded. "Now hold my bag and hand me what I need when I ask for it" she said then looked over at the girl who her son was leaning on. "And you dear, Kit was it, keep my son distracted so he doesn't get in the way."

"What you mean get in the way" Bobby frowned as his mother began to poor antibiotics on to the wound. "Oh that hurts" he frowned and his body began to get cold and icy.

"Stop that, I can't treat it if your going to give me frost bite" his mother lectured.

"Sorry must be a reflex or something with my powers" he shrugged.

Kitty realized what she had to do and grabbed Bobby's face and turned his head away from his Mom and at her. "Look Bobby focus on me, forget anything else that's going on."

"I must admit it's an attractive option" he joked as he did his best to clear his mind of the injury. Looking at Kitty seemed to do the trick, and despite several brief stings, before he knew it his mother was saying she was done. He looked down at where the wound had been and saw a series of bandages.

"Well if we change the bandage daily and treat it, it should be gone in a week or two," his mother said.

Bobby nodded. "We'll make sure to pack plenty of bandages and medicine before we leave" he said.

"What you can't leave, not like that, who knows what could happen" his mother frowned.

"Look we'll be fine, we have "friends" who can help us, they just weren't close enough when this happened. We can't stay here we would be putting you in danger" he said.

"From who, the police" William scoffed then looked at his son. "Wait let me guess, it's not the police your worried about is it."

"No not even close" Kitty admitted as she broke her silence, Bobby tried to protest but Kitty put her hand up. "No Bobby they should know what's going on, but be prepared it's complicated and I admit, hard to believe."

"We're listening" William said.

"But for starters dear may we ask who you are" Maddie asked.

"I'm Kitty Pryde, Bobby and I are umm, friends and we were classmates at the Institute before everything happened."

"Oh so your Kitty" Maddie smiled. "Bobby told us so much about you when he was last home."

Kitty looked at Bobby who kind of blushed.

"Right I remember you" William nodded. "Weren't you dating the convict or whatever, but I guess your with this convict now" he frowned.

She looked at him again; knowing whom his father was referring too.

"Maybe we should move on to why we're on the news and what's been happening to us huh," Bobby asked.

"Now he's eager to talk up" his father rolled his eyes. "Well like I said we're listening."

Bobby nodded and with Kitty's help he went forth and told the whole sorted tale, starting with that fateful night when Kurt and Rogue left, then being saved by Magneto, fighting Sentinels, going to the Hellfire Club, fleeing the Mansion, going to Europe, meeting Banshee, seeing the doubles on TV, fighting the doubles and finding out what they really were, his getting stabbed.

"And then after Kitty found me, I told her we had to come here, and well you know the rest" Bobby finally finished. "Told you it was hard to believe, but please it's the whole truth."

"Wow you've told me tales before boy but I must say this takes the cake" his father groaned as he sat down in his recliner and gripped at the arms.

"What your father means that we want to believe you but you have to understand, your story is a bit hard to believe" his mother tried to explain. 

"I knew this would happen" Bobby frowned. "Can't you just trust me for once, be on my side."

"Your side could be the opposite of the law," his father reminded him and Bobby just frowned.

"Mr Drake if we were really guilty, do you think we would of hung around just to convince you of our innocence, putting ourselves at risk of being tracked by law enforcement" Kitty asked.

"You make a good point" William nodded. "But even if we do believe you, how are you going to explain this to the police. It's going to take more then your word and darling faces to convince them."

Suddenly something sparked in Kitty's head "Wait our faces" she said.

"Huh what" Bobby asked a bit confused.

"I think I might have a way to prove our innocence, if you scan our faces on a computer and compare them with the doubles, there should be a discrepancy of some sort" she explained.

"Why would you say that' Bobby asked.

"Well it's pretty obvious considering they faded away that they weren't genetically engineered clones," she pointed out.

"Yeah that was kind of strange I mean what kind of clones just fade away" Bobby scratched his head. "Well except those annoying dupes Jamie use to… Hey wait a minute, what about Jamie's"

"Exactly" Kitty nodded. "When our doubles disappeared, it was just like when his dupes used to fade away.

"So what Jamie has become some kind of crazy mastermind behind all of this" Bobby joked.

"Be serious" Kitty responded as she shook her head and smirked a bit, considering his constant sense of humor made her love him sometimes. "And besides he can only make copies of himself, it'd be impossible to create copies of others with his powers."

"For him, but maybe this Essex guy has a mutant who makes shape shifting clones or something" Bobby shrugged.

"Maybe but how did they get our powers to" Kitty frowned. "That would have to be one pretty powerful x-gene to have so many different powers."

"That's all well and good kids, but even if you know how they made your copies, how can you prove they weren't you" William asked.

"Oh well if they were created with shape shifting powers, there are techniques that can compare the shape shifter with the original and point out the discrepancies in even the best of shape shifters" Kitty explained as if it were common knowledge.

"This is perfect, now if we can show the cops, the differences and we'll be proven innocent" Bobby said.

"That's a big if," William pointed out. "First off, keeping them from thinking your story was crazy will be challenge enough, not to mention you'd have to find some one who knows how to tell the difference between you two and the fakes" he said.

"Wow Dad you almost sound like you believe our story" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Maybe so Bobby, but he makes a good point, I mean Dr. MacTaggertt might be able to help us, but getting a hold of her won't be easy, things would be so much easier if we knew someone in the Law, who might believe us, and who also conveniently has access to a large amount of knowledge about mutants " she sighed.

Bobby was quiet for a minute then it hit him. "Maybe we do Kitty, maybe we do" he grinned.

Bobby's parents and Kitty stared at Bobby like he had lost his mind. "Dear are you feeling well?" his mother asks in concern.

"I think he's finally lost it" His father shook his head.

Kitty grabbed Bobby and took him aside. "Who are you talking about" she whispered, knowing he would of said something already if he wanted his parents to hear.

"Just someone who helped us last time we were fugitives" he whispered and closed one of his eyes and looked at her.

Kitty realized what he meant now and nodded. "Good thinking, but how we going to get him."

"We'll probably have to find our blond millionaire friend first and then…"

"What are you two whispering about" his father interrupted from across the room as he looked on impatiently.

"Just making plans Dad," he said. "We're going to have to go soon, we have a friend in the city who can help us, but we're going to need to get to him ASAP."

"I don't care who might come here I'm not letting you get yourself into anymore trouble" his father shook his head.

"Dad you know you can't stop me, and we have to do this to clear our names. Besides you know how lucky I am," he grinned.

"That's what I'm afraid of" William frowned.

His mother sighed. "Well at the very least I can make sure your alright and get some food in your stomachs, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Sure but first we need to make a call," Bobby said as he picked up his parent's phone and began to dial.

"Whose he calling" William asked Kitty.

"Oh just our friend Warren Worthington" she shrugged.

"Oh alright then, wait what, you don't mean the multi…."

"Yeah the same playboy we told you about before, that's the Warren we were talking about."

"Wait one of the richest families in the world has a mutant, now I've heard everything" William sighed as he sat down.

Meanwhile Bobby had gotten through to Warren and quickly set up arrangements to meet him. "Warren said he'd fly into the airport in about an hour to pick us up."

Meanwhile on the other line Warren was in a very uncomfortable situation. "Okay it's done now let my assistant and my butler go" he frowned as he lied back in the room he was being kept in, surrounded by the Hellfire Club young mutant team the Hellions and about a dozen armed guards. Two guards were pointing guns at his personal assistant and butler."

"Why should we" Beef smirked. "We have what we want don't we?"

"No" Monet snapped at her comrade. "We live up to our side of the bargain since Mr. Worthington has cooperated so well."

"But they might have lose tongues which could compromise our plans" Empath spoke up with murmurs of agreement behind him.

"They are servants they know their place and I won't be party to any un-necessary bloodshed. I'm the one leading this team so what I says goes, if any one has a problem with how I lead they can try and take it away" she declared. "Any takers" she asked then smirked when none of the Hellions moved. "I didn't think so, now prep Worthington's jet, we have to pick up some friends."

In the depths of the Mansion once resided in by one Charles Xavier, his replacement, one Nathaniel Essex, stood in the control center of the Danger Room. He was observing the once savage Sabretooth side by side with the straight-laced Scott Summers, as they led a training session of his X-Men, including his new acquisitions from the Brotherhood, as well as the recently "readjusted" Colossus. He heard someone enter the room and realized it was his ally Mystique.

"It's beautiful isn't it" he commented without turning around.

"You mean the training session," Mystique asked. "I must admit the matching uniforms look nice but I'd hardly call it beautiful."

"Well I admit they still need work, but soon they will b the perfect example of genetic superiority and the perfect elite fighting force."

"But for what" Mystique prodded.

"All in good time my dear, but now we must start on our renovations and the re-opening of this "school" Essex chuckled.

"And what of those two irritating children that have been so pesky" Mystique asked. "Some of us wonder when we are going to stop playing games and take care of them, especially your golden boy."

"You act like Iceman and Shadowcat are even a priority" Essex chuckled. "I understand I did vilify the two in the minds of their friends, but that was merely to motivate them to take this facility, and I can change the motivations of my students," he explained. "Quite frankly if they had just been good children they would of listened to their parents and left like the other students, leaving the mansion empty and for the taking, then they would have been brought back into the fold like the others and reprogrammed. Is a shame too, the girl is very intelligent and the boy's power potential is through the roof, but there are plenty of other mutants out there for the taking, and finding them is much more of a priority."

"And what if the two children get in our way" Mystique asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much, as wanted criminals they have their hands full. And even if they do, we have more then enough resources to handle them" Essex smirked confidently. "Not to mention the resources to correctly instruct our resources, isn't that Professor" He grinned at Mystique who just smiled.

"Do not forget about me sir" Jean Grey smirked as she emerged from the shadows, her eyes glowing an unnatural yellow.

Back in Port Jefferson, after being fed by Bobby's mother, the two young mutants were preparing to leave and meet up with Warren.

"Well guys as always it's been fun, be sure to get a hold of me for the next family reunion, so I'll know where not to be" Bobby joked. "But seriously thanks for everything but we have to go."

"Bobby" Kitty nudged him. "You can do a lot better then that, especially for your Mom" she whispered.

"Alright" He nodded and hugged and kissed his Mom. "Thanks for taking care of me again, and believing me. Don't worry I'll sort this whole thing out and be back" he said.

"I love you to dear" His mother sighed trying not to cry. "And hold on to her" she whispered into his ear.

"I will" Bobby nodded then turned to his father. "Well Dad…" Bobby began when they heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

William was about to go answer the door when Kitty noticed something in the corner of her eye. She rushed over to the window and took a quick look as not to be noticed. "Looks like we have company. There are police officers circling the house in your backyard, and I bet more at the door. We need to run before more show up."

"But how did they know you were here" William frowned.

"It was probably that nosey Lidy Baker next door" Maddie frowned as she glared in the direction of her neighbor's house. "Always was a peeping tom."

"Mom's convinced she's trying to steal her meatloaf recipe" Bobby whispered.

"So not the time Bobby" Kitty rolled her eyes at his sarcastic comment. "Anyway the phone was probably tapped" Kitty frowned. "I knew we should of used a pay phone."

"I knew the phone company wouldn't keep a van out for 4 days" William muttered as he mentally kicked himself.

"Well nothing we can do about it now" Bobby shrugged. "Come Kit, we can phase out the back and hopefully they won't see us" he said as the police began to bang on the door and demand someone open it.

"Police, open up" an officer yelled from outside.

"Something about the way you used the word "hopefully" just doesn't fill me with confidence" she sighed then turned to Bobby's parents. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Drake thank you for a wonderful evening" she said as she grabbed her bag and Bobby and began to phase.

"We have you surrounded, open the door or we will break it down" the police yelled again.

"Not so fast you two" William Drake said. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… I have an idea, follow me to the garage."

Meanwhile outside the house 5 police cars and one police van had gathered so far and the police were getting restless. "We know you are in there, you have 10 seconds to vacate or we are coming in," a police captain said with his bullhorn. He waited then turned it off. "All right men get the battering ram," he said.

Two officers went into the back of the police van and pulled out a two-man metal ram device, with handles on each side. The two men were about to ram into the door when it opened.

"My Goodness" a startled Maddie Drake said. "Oh good evening officers, is there something I can help you with" she asked.

"Mrs. Drake we know your son, and Ms. Pryde are here, we have a warrant to search your home" he said.

"Well I guess I have no choice then to allow you to proceed" she sighed in defeat and stepped to one side as almost all the officers poured in.

At almost the same time, the Drake Garage door swung open and William Drake's worn out 10 year old Saturn spun out and down the block.

"It was a set up" The captain yelled. "After them, a few of you stay and check the house, the rest are with me" he said then turned to Mrs. Drake. "We are going to have a nice chat after I catch your husband" he frowned then rushed to his squad car.

"Come on William" Maddie muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile the police continued to chase the Drake car as it turned on to the highway. Almost immediately a sea of police cars appeared on the highway and the situation turned into an old-fashioned police chase. Mr. Drake kept up a good chase for several miles but soon two cars sped up in front of him to block his way, while another rammed the driver's side of his car, forcing him to the side of the road. "How am I going to explain this to the insurance company" William muttered.

After pulling over, the police flooded out of their cars and surrounded the Drake car, guns drawn.

William came out of the car with his hands up. "I give up, I give up" William said. "I'm sorry I'll never speed again," he said as one cop went to cuff him.

The other police quickly searched the car and were baffled. "Sir the car's empty" one officer told the captain.

"What, this was all a distraction, all of you back to the house, and bring him along" the captain frowned as he glared at William Drake.

15 minutes later, the detachment of police returned to the Drake home, where the other officers were waiting. "Captain, the house is empty" one officer said after running up to him.

"Figures" he frowned then glared at the Drakes. "Where are they?"

"Umm where are who" William Drake asked as he tried to put up a strong face.

"You know who, your son Bobby Drake and his partner in crime Kitty Pryde," the captain growled. "We know they were here no less then an hour ago."

"I think there must be some sort of mistake our son hasn't spent a night home in months" Maddie explained.

"Now your lying to a police officer, we'll just add that to your list of offenses" the captain fumed. "We have evidence that your son made a phone call from here, no less then 1 hour ago," he explained. "It's right there in that van" he yelled and pointed across the street, but there was no van in sight. "Damn it, someone's taken the surveillance van," the captain yelled.

The surveillance van was already half way to the airport with Bobby behind the wheel. "So Kit did you take care of that little evidence yet "he called to the back.

"You mean this evidence?" she asked as she phased her way into the front seat. She was holding a small electrical device and phased her hand through it. "Taken care of" she smirked. "You know your Dad is okay," Kitty said.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "You kidding me" he shook his head.

"Okay now I'll admit he'll never be considered Mr. Personality, but he obviously cares for you and he's pretty clever. If it wasn't for his plan that knows if we would of gotten this far," she pointed out.

"Fair enough but when do I get to meet your parents" he smirked.

"Just drive" she said and rolled her eyes as they proceeded to airport.

When they reached the airport, Bobby parked the van in the middle of the parking lot and Kitty proceeded to phase them through the necessary barriers to get to Warren's jet undetected.

"Well we're here" Bobby shrugged. "We don't have to knock or anything?

Kitty shrugged. "I guess not, though it's strange you'd think he'd have someone waiting for us."

"Hey Warren you in there" Bobby called out and waited to here a response but merely saw a mechanical ramp settle down to the ground for them to walk up and into the air craft. "Well that's service" he shrugged.

"Something about this makes me really uncomfortable" Kitty muttered squeezing his arm tightly as they cautiously proceeded up the ramp.

"Okay it's really dark in here, what happened the rich boy forget to pay the electric bill" Bobby quipped.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Bobby and Kitty found themselves surrounded by the familiar faces of the Hellions, with Warren knocked out in the background. "Oh Shadowcat, Iceman, I am so happy you could join us" Monet smirked as the other Hellions looked on sinisterly.

Okay once again it's been a while but please Read and Review, tell me what you think.


	13. Unexpected Twists

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

"What have you done with Warren" Bobby demanded then Kitty tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Uh Bobby he's right there" she pointed out to the knocked out Warren.

"Well alright then" Bobby shrugged. "So what do you want, I mean if Warren said something stupid and offended you I can understand why you would want to knock him out."

"Shut your trap Drake, we are in no mood for your mindless prattle" Monet sneered. "You know why we're here."

"Actually no, not really" Kitty shook her head. "If you haven't been keeping up with current events, we been kind of otherwise occupied and haven't really cared what the Hellions were up to" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we saw you on the TV attacking those people" Beef spoke up.

"Beef we keep telling you that those weren't them" Empath frowned.

"But they look just like them" Beef muttered and scratched his head.

"Wait how did you know it wasn't us" Bobby interrupted.

"Oh please he would never have the balls to do such acts" Monet rolled her eyes and then looked at Kitty. "And she is much too weak."

Monet's prissy and superior attitude was getting to Kitty who had enough. "That's it sister" she yelled and lunged at Monet, phasing them both through the floor of the plane.

Bobby and the Hellions rushed outside and saw Kitty and Monet wrestling each other. Monet was much stronger but Kitty used her hand-to-hand skills and phased.

"Go Monet" Bevatron shouted out as JetStream and Beef whistled

"Shut up idiots," Monet snapped.

"We don't have time for this you idiots, break it up now" Empath yelled at the three other boys.

"Don't you dare" Monet grunted as she struggled to get her head out of the tricky hold Kitty had applied to it. "I don't need any help, that's an order."

"What do we do?" Beef grunted as he and the other two boys looked confused at whom to listen to do.

"You can freeze" Bobby suggested before blasting the three of them into a block of ice, accidentally knocking out JetStream in the process. He turned over to Kitty. "Come on Kitty lets nab Warren and get out of here."

"In a minute honey" Kitty managed to say to him under the strain of trying to maintain her hold on the struggling, but much stronger, Monet.

"Oh for crying out loud" Bobby rolled his eyes. "You know this is really ruining my dramatic escape here" he muttered and took a look at his watch.

"No it's not" a voice said from behind him and before he could do anything he found himself tackled by Catseye in her cat form. She pinned him to the ground and raised one claw to go in for the kill when suddenly she found herself lifted off the ground."

"You know you should really cut your nails, you could hurt someone" Warren commented as he flew up then dropped Catseye on top Tarot as she began to summon her card figures.

"Great timing Wings, any later and I'd be all scratched up" Bobby quipped.

"Some gratitude" Warren frowned as he soared into the sky, just missing a heat blast. "Oh that was pretty close" he said looking down and seeing Firestar firing blast at him. "Little help Ice Cube."

"Sure give me a second" Bobby said as he attempted to slide out of the way as Beef charged at him.

Suddenly sirens rang out and Empath saw police cars coming from a distance. "Damn it Monet you've compromised our entire operation" he muttered as he ran off.

"Oh crap looks like we have company" Bobby frowned. "Come on Kit we need go now" he said as he ran over to her and Monet.

"Fine" she said as she released the scissor lock from Monet's head. "I think I proved my point" she shrugged as she began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't" Monet snarled and tackled her. "No one makes a fool of Monet St. Croix."

Meanwhile the police were closing in on to the jet strip. Warren was doing his best to deal with Beef and Firestar, while Bevatron started firing at Bobby. "I so don't need this" he frowned as he dived out of the way and fired back.

Roulette saw the oncoming squad cars and sent out a few of her psychic disks, causing the car tires to flatten. "That should slow them down" she smirked when she heard the engines of the jet turning on. "What's going on?"

"All of you hurry on the jet right now" Empath called out from the jet's loudspeaker. "That means all of you, including our guests, unless you rather stay here with the police."

"I don't like this" Warren frowned as he saw Firestar, Bevatron, and Roulette all run on to the plane.

"Like do we have any choice" Kitty asked as she phased out of Monet's grip again.

"No Empath I am not done here" Monet snarled as she tried to attack Kitty again.

"Beef handle her," Empath ordered after appearing on the Jet ramp.

"Sorry Monet but we're in a hurry, and it was Empath's idea" Beef said from behind before knocking her out and carrying her on to the jet. Bobby, Kitty and Warren followed.

"Hey what about your friends" Bobby asked as he indicated JetStream, Catseye, and Tarot, who had been knocked out during the battle and remained on the runway.

"No time" Empath said as the jet ramp closed.

"But…" Firestar began to plead.

"Don't worry we'll have them out on in less then 6 hours" he said confidently as the jet took flight into the air.

"Pathetic, Self Obsessive, Pointless, and worst of all Costly" a stern voice rang out. One Kitty found just the slight bit un-nerving as she listened from the back of a large, and well decorated chamber, crowded with people dressed in old-fashioned clothing, not to mention all the armed masked guards.

"Who is this guy?" Kitty whispered to Warren.

"He's Sebastian Shaw, the Black King of the Hellfire Club. He pretty much runs things around here, and trust me you don't want to get him angry."

"I think that's pretty obvious by the way he's berating Monet" Bobby whispered as they watched Monet stand before a panel of men and women, centered by Shaw.

"Silence" Empath snarled from nearby. "You should feel privileged to even be allowed in the secret chambers of the Inner Circle."

Shaw shook his head. "Do you have any idea how large the bill will be to clean up your little mess and exonerate your 3 fellow Hellions, the bribes, the legal bill, the P.R, it's going to be quite irritating, and you can expect that your family will be asked to provide much of the financial relief."

"Yes sir" Monet nodded.

"But quite frankly what upsets me the most is how much you've disappointed this organization, especially considering your potential" Shaw shook his head. "I'm not sure what's worse, the fact that you would lose control of your emotions over a little tassle with that other girl, or your lapse in judgment in letting Worthington's servants go, so they could turn around and inform the authorities of his situation, thus contributing to the police showing and compromising the situation. Just tell me why."

"I was trying to live up to the terms of the agreement I set up with Mr. Worthington" Monet frowned. "I thought at the time it was the best way to keep him cooperative and perhaps salvage him for the club."

Shaw shook his head. "Interesting reasoning, but you should of known Worthington was already a traitor and bringing him back into the fold was not an option."

"Very well" Monet nodded. "As for my little fight with Pryde, well I must say I don't know what happened, I became overcome with rage. It's like I didn't have control of my emotions…" she said then suddenly something hit her. "Wait a minute I understand now" she frowned and glared back at Empath.

"Something the matter Ms. St. Croix" another portly man with a red beard asked.

"Yes sir Mr. White Bishop, I think now I have an explanation for my actions, I believe Empath is responsible. He used his powers on me and caused my irregular actions."

"Is this true Mr. De La Rocha" a woman with black hair asked.

Empath stepped up and nodded. "Alas I must admit it is true my Black Queen" he said.

"You see" Monet frowned. "This all was an attempt of his to make me look bad so he could seize leadership of the Hellions. He jeopardized the entire operation for his own selfish desires, his actions cannot be ignored."

Shaw and the other members of the Inner Circle whispered to each other for several minutes, but finally Shaw spoke. "We have conferred and we agree that the actions of Mr. De La Rocha cannot be ignored," he said sternly as Monet smirked. "That is why we commend him, and award him with the leadership of the Hellions."

"What" Monet snapped? "But he compromised the operation"

"You disappoint us Ms. St. Croix, if you had been living up to your potential you would have been able to waive off his manipulations and completed the operation" Shaw said. "And besides we cannot ignore his ambition and determination, such skills got me where I am today, and they should be nurtured."

"Thank you Inner Circle, I am honored by your decision" Empath beamed and bowed.

"Respectful as well" Shaw smiled then turned to Monet. "And do you Ms. St. Croix respect our decision and continue to pledge your continuing loyalty."

Monet was silent for a moment but nodded. "Yes I pledge" she was able to get out and bowed. "Now if you excuse me."

"You are excused" Shaw said and Monet walked out, fists grasped as she attempted to maintain her composure and then exited.

"Now moving on to new business, we have our three guests here in our custody, now what to do with them" The Black Queen asked.

"After they infiltrated our society and caused such havoc, including abducting our dear White Queen, we have no other choice but to eliminate them as an example to others not to attack the Hellfire Club" the White Bishop said.

"You are right Leland that is the normal procedure," Shaw agreed. "Though I hate to just waste them."

"Wow that doesn't sound good" Bobby muttered as he, Kitty and Warren stood in the back.

"Yeah maybe it's time we make our exit" Kitty agreed.

"Won't work, the room is full of power dampeners" Warren whispered. "I knew we should have just made a break for it outside."

"We weren't exactly in a position to stroll out then either, and I bet Empath was making us a bit more agreeable to "negotiate with the Club" Kitty pointed out.

"Excuse me ladies and Gentlemen of the Inner Circle" Empath spoke up as the Inner Circle discussed among themselves what to do with the guests.

"Yes Mr. De La Rocha" Leland asked.

"I have no qualms with what you do with Worthington, but Drake and Pryde may have more value."

"We are listening" Shaw said.

"Well you see while we had Worthington at our mercy he explained why they wished to abduct our dear White Queen and where she is now. It seems that the new forces in charge of these "New X-Men" we keep hearing about have her in their custody."

"So you did find out what had happened to the White Queen, this is good young Empath, yet how can Drake and Pryde's continued existence tie in with this" Shaw asked.

"Well it seems that the X-Men would love to tie up two loose ends, which happen to be these two young mutants, and thus would love to get their hands on them. I suggest we offer to trade Pryde and Drake to them in exchange for the return of our White Queen."

"An excellent idea" Shaw agreed. "Leland take care of the necessary arrangements, and guards take our guests to a holding cell."

"Wait a minute you can't just barter us like meat" Bobby spoke up. "And don't we won't go quietly either."

"Oh I think you will Mr. Drake" Shaw smirked as his armed guards surrounded them.

"Great going Drake, maybe they'll just mow us down here" Warren frowned.

"Hardly Worthington" Shaw shook his head. "The carpet is much to expensive to allow it to be stained by blood. Fire the tranquilizers," he ordered and three shots rang out and each young mutant found themselves with a dart in their arm, but they passed out before they could feel any pain.

In a dark and cold room, Emma Frost lied sprawled across the floor. She had no idea how long she had been in there; it could have been hours or days for all she knew. No one to talk to, nothing to occupy her mind and she couldn't even use her powers. They only let her out to scan for those other mutants, and then it was straight back into this isolated hell. Suddenly something hit her. "I must look terrible" Emma thought, realizing she had been deprived the chance to bathe or even look at herself in a mirror.

Suddenly light poured into the room as the door opened. Emma covered her eyes, for the light made them sore. "Room service, I suppose" she asked sarcastically.

"Guess again" the stern voice of Essex said. "Your going on a little trip my dear, it seems your stay with us is at an end."

"It's about bloody time," Emma muttered as she struggled to get up.

"I must admit it's a shame to see you go, but I been given access to a trade that seems worth my while" Essex explained. "Colossus, Gambit, help transport her to the chopper" he explained then exited.

The two mutants nodded and each picked up an arm. "I have a bad feeling about this" Emma muttered to herself as they lifted her up.

"Don't worry things will be fine" Gambit whispered to her but then turned away quickly as they dragged her out of the room.

Kitty awoke to find herself in what looked like almost a dungeon, Bobby was passed out next to her and Warren was also asleep, curled up in his wings, and snoring. She attempted to phase but nothing happened and she looked to see several glowing devices on the walls. "Power dampeners, should have figured" she muttered. She nudged Bobby to wake him.

"5 more minutes" he muttered and turned over. She rolled her eyes and gave him a swift kick in the butt. "Oww, okay, okay" Bobby said groggily as he got up. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yep" she grinned then sighed. "Well looks like we've found ourselves in quite the dire situation once again."

"Yeah it's turning into routine" he frowned and looked around. "Let me guess we can't use our powers."

"Yeah, otherwise I would have gotten us out of here already" she explained.

"Well you got any other plans" Bobby asked

"Not really" she frowned then smirked at him. "Why do I have to do all the thinking?"

"You're the genius, I'm just the eye candy" he winked at her.

"Well I must admit you do fill that role well" she smiled and put her arms around him, kissing him on the lips.

"Your not all that bad yourself" he assured her. "But you know shouldn't we be depressed and despaired right now. We seem a bit too upbeat?"

"Like you said it's routine to have our lives threatened, scary isn't it" she shrugged. "But things are looking worse then usual" she sighed. "And you know what really stinks?"

"What's that?" Bobby asked.

"We have to share this cage with Warren" she frowned.

Bobby rose an eyebrow and grinned. "Pretty Kitty you surprise me, aren't I suppose to make the inappropriate comments" he joked and then sighed a bit at the reality of their situation.

"Don't mean to put you out of a job, but considering what's going to happen when Essex gets his hands on us, this might be our last time together, and I don't want to waste any of it" she explained and glared at Warren's sleeping form.

"Very true, very true" Bobby agreed. "But who says we have to wake him" he smirked and she rose an eyebrow.

"Oh a jailhouse romance, how very cliché" a sarcastic, but familiar voice said. 

"Oh great it's Empath" Bobby frowned. "Hey man could you come back in like 20 minutes, and then we'd be happy to listen to your rants and egoistical ravings."

"Oh a last request" Empath smirked. "Though I would really like to, I just can oblige, we can't have your "friends" waiting now can we" he said then snapped his fingers as a group of armed guards entered. "These will be your escorts."

"Not the type I'm used to" Warren yawned as he got up.

"What no tuxedo's, I thought your little club was all style?" Kitty said mockingly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, yet speaking of style we do have something for you to fashion" Empath grinned. "Assistant get in here," he ordered and turned his head to the door.

Into the dungeon like area, appeared Monet, carrying three metallic, glowing rings of some sort. "You rang," she asked.

"Oh good I see you brought the collars" Empath said then turned to Kitty and Bobby. "You see since you've been such great guests I got you each a nice collar."

"That's real nice of you but really you shouldn't have" Bobby said.

"You should be grateful Drake, a collar suits you and might even keep the fleas away" Monet quipped.

"Now please don't try to resist, we'd hate to have to kill you before the exchange" Empath said and snapped his fingers. The guards immediately drew their weapons.

"Wow didn't know you cared" Bobby frowned while Monet collared Warren.

"You know it's a shame we have to kill off such a pretty face and healthy bank account" she said after collaring him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know I think your making excited about my fate now" Warren glared at her.

Monet frowned. "Worthington you always were a fool, there are plenty of other men that would kill for a chance like the Hellfire Club gave you, not to mention a chance at this" she said as she showed off her gorgeous body. She turned to Bobby and put a collar around him as well. "How about you Drake" she smirked and glanced briefly at Kitty before kissing him on the cheek.

Bobby frowned. "Not interested" he frowned.

"Your loss, especially considering the alternative" she shrugged as she glared at a fuming Kitty, who had just about enough her.

"Why don't you just collar me and get your slutty butt out of here" Kitty frowned.

"How dare you" Monet snarled. "Seize her" she ordered two of the guards who immediately grabbed Kitty, one on each side.

"Hey let her go" Bobby demanded but he and Warren were quickly held back by the rest of the guards.

"Sorry but there is something I must make clear to Ms. Pryde before she leaves our custody" Monet said then glared at Pryde then slapped her. "First off you will watch your tongue. Secondly though you may have gotten the best of me back at the airport, it was because of my new superior Empath's interference in my mind, it distracted me. The truth is I am in every way your superior, in brains, in beauty, and in brawn" she said and grabbed Kitty's hand, squeezing it hard. "Understand."

Kitty felt the pain as Monet squeezed her hand, but also felt something else being placed in that hand at the same time. "I understand," she groaned.

"Good girl" Monet said then collared her. "Okay I've done what I needed to do" she said and walked out of the cell.

"Adequate work assistant" Empath nodded then turned to the guards. "Take them upstairs for our waiting guests" he signaled the guards, who immediately began to push the three prisoners along.

Kitty glanced down at her hand and saw a strange little piece of metal that looked almost like a key. She quickly hid it up her sleeve so no one would notice and tried her best to keep her mind clear.

Meanwhile on the roof of the very same building, the various Hellfire Club dignitaries, as well as the Hellions and a nice compliment of guards, were gathered as a large helicopter landed on the launch pad. A landing ramp opened up and out came Essex, flanked by Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Colossus, who were carrying the weary Emma Frost. "So this is the prestigious Hellfire Club" Essex asked.

"Yes, welcome to our New York Branch" Shaw said as he approached him. "I see you've returned our White Queen."

"Shaw get me down from this behemoth" Emma frowned.

"But of course, I brought her here just as I said I would, I assume you will live up to your part of the bargain as well" Essex said sternly.

"They are being brought up as we speak" Shaw assured him.

"Well hurry them up so we can get done with already" Emma snapped.

"Good" Essex responded then quickly looked around. "I see you have quite a bit of company up here, may I ask why."

"Quite frankly it's insurance to make sure you fulfill your side of the arrangement" Leland spoke up.

"Actually I've been thinking about our arrangement and I've decided I'd like to change it up just a bit" Essex said casually.

"What" Leland fumed.

"Relax old friend we can at least here the man out" Shaw said calmly and put a hand on Leland's shoulder, then looked at Essex. "Now good fellow what changes do you wish to make?"

"Whatever is just do it, I'm getting sick of this already" Emma frowned.

"Well first of all you hand over the children as we said before, but I also receive membership in your Inner Circle as the White King, and lastly Ms. Frost has become an asset to my organization, we wish to hold on to her, you need not fair we shall take good care of her" Essex smiled.

"What" Emma fumed.

Shaw began to laugh. "Oh I see you have quite the sense of humor" he smiled and the other members of the Inner Circle began to laugh as well.

"Yes quite humorous, why would we let you continue to hold our White Queen prisoner" Leland added.

"Why Harry never knew you cared" Emma smiled.

"Not to mention he acts as if anyone can be in the inner circle" another blond haired young man added.

Essex and his associates remained stone faced. "That wasn't a joke" Essex frowned. "We are serious."

"Then you are delusional" Shaw said as his face became very serious. "Like my associate Pierce said the Hellfire Club is quite exclusive, and besides that we shall be taking our White Queen back. Whether its through our deal, or by force" Shaw said and immediately the Hellions took battle ready formation and the guards drew their weapons.

"I suggest you let me go now" Emma Frost smirked.

"Impressive" Essex said. "But so are mine" he said and pressed a button on his watch. Immediately the Helicopter revealed several weapons retracted from it, Jean Grey used her telekinesis to remove the weapons from the hands of the guards, and another aircraft appeared above the building, from out of the sky. This jet opened up another ramp and out of it poured Sabretooth, Avalanche, Rogue, Havok, Boom Boom, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Blob, Toad, Pyro, and Quicksilver. They quickly surrounded the Inner Circle and the Hellions.

"This is a private party so it's time for you to leave" Avalanche quipped and sent a shockwave at the disarmed guards, scattering many. Havok, Boom Boom, and Gambit each fired at the guards as well, who then fled.

""As you can see I hold the upper hand" Essex explained. "Now I suggest you agree, but do not worry I won't leave you empty-handed. As head of the Inner Circle, I shall strengthen it with my growing organization; you all will maintain your positions under me, and I shall even use my resources to help you acquire Worthington Industries after you dispose of him. Think about it Shaw, together, think of what we could accomplish, in business, in politics, in everything" Essex said and offered his hand.

"Don't even think about it Shaw" Emma fumed.

Shaw was silent for a moment as he contemplated his options then looked at Emma. "I'm sorry…." He said as Essex began to smile only to be punched in the face. "But the Hellfire Club can not be forced to do anything."

"We'll see" Essex sneered. "Take care of them," he ordered his forces.

Jean immediately lifted Shaw off the ground and Cyclops blasted him into a wall. After that an all out battle broke out. Essex quickly took shelter near his helicopter to watch, while Colossus kept a strong grip of Emma Frost.

The Black Queen immediately kicked Cyclops knocking him across the roof. "Now that he's out of the way, shall we" she asked looking at Jean.

"Your funeral" the girl responded and knocked her down with her TK and the two women began to go at it.

Sabretooth charged at the Inner Circle, but Leland lifted out his hand and made the feral mutant bend his knees. "What are you doing?" he groaned.

"Increasing your mass" Leland said and pressed harder till Sabretooth collapsed through the roof and through several stories of the building, but snatched Leland's leg in the process, taking him down as well.

Meanwhile Beef and Blob had already begun grabbling. "This time your mine" Blob beamed with confidence.

Firestar and Pyro started a firefight. "Ooh a fire girl, your going to dance for me" Pyro grinned as he started to manipulate the fire around her as she tried to hit him.

Nightcrawler was chasing Catseye when Toad appeared in front of her and she just barely jumped out of the way as the chased after her.

Rogue quickly got behind JetStream and Bevatron and absorbed their powers. "Nap time boys" she said then took flight and fired at the White Bishop Pierce.

"You'll pay for that" the White Bishop sneered as he jumped into the air and grabbed her.

More guards came back and joined the fight but Avalanche continued send shockwaves to knock them down. Tarot sent some of her card characters to surround him but was then blasted from behind by Havok. Roulette did her best to stay out of the line of fire and when she could send one of her psychic beams to send misfortune to the intruders. Shaw had gotten up again and headed straight for Cyclops, with increased strength from the laser blast he absorbed.

Meanwhile right below the battle, Empath, Monet, their 3 prisoners and the escort of guards were just reaching the roof when they saw a few guards thrown through the doors. "What is going on out there" Empath demanded.

Monet used her telepathy. "Looks like there was a bit of a disagreement and now they are fighting, and we're on the loosing side" she said.

"Well what are you waiting for get out there" he told the guards just as two more guards came flying in and crashed into the guard escort.

Kitty saw her chance and took the little key like device and stuck in hole she found earlier in the collar and it turned off. "Well that was easy" she shrugged.

"Stop her she's escaping" Empath yelled while he watched her phase out of her hand bonds.

"Liked to see you try" Kitty rolled her eyes as several guards charged at her and casually extended her hand into Bobby's collar, shorting it out.

Bobby iced himself free of his bonds. "Hey how'd you do that?" he asked before he fired a blast of ice and encased the on coming guards, while Kitty freed Warren from his collar.

"That's a very good question" Empath frowned. "You can tell me as soon as I capture you again, Monet…" he began to say when Monet kicked him into a wall, knocking him out.

"Okay am I the only one who's confused here" Warren scratched his head.

"No for once your not alone" Kitty said then turned to Monet. "Now why did you give me that key" she asked.

"It's obviously cause she's bitter about being replaced" Bobby said. "But don't think this means we trust you."

"I admit being tricked is part of my motivations, but well can we explain later, time is of the essence" Monet said then noticed they weren't moving. "Look if you want to get out of here follow me, if you rather get captured by whoever wins this fight, by all means stay here" she said then ran off.

The three shrugged and followed after her.

Meanwhile the battle was not going well for the Hellfire Club; most of their forces had been neutralized. Catseye had been spit in the face by Toad then knocked out by a swift kick from Nightcrawler, Rogue had gotten a hold of Tarot and drained her then sent her Tarot characters on the guards who were already being terrorized by Boom Boom's bombs, Avalanche's shock waves, and the pestering of Toad and Nightcrawler, to an extent that most of the guards had either been knocked out or fled. Roulette was so preoccupied with avoiding blasts from all sides that she could not give good luck to anyone but herself. Blob and Pyro surprised Firestar and Beef by switching up, so Beef was had ran into a wall in an attempt to dodge a flying bird, while poor Firestar got a nice surprise punch in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. This left the Inner Circles to be surrounded by the forces of Essex, calling themselves the X-Men

"Give up yet Shaw" Essex said as he came out from the safety of the jet.

"You'll have to do better then rough up a few children and humans," Shaw said firmly. "Come Inner Circle keep fighting."

The Black Bishop Leland had began to manipulate the masses of several of the X-Men when Quicksilver snuck up on him and created a world wind around the older man, propelling him into the air, so Cyclops could blast him and take him out.

The White Bishop Pierce who had been battling Rogue on off, jumped at her and snatched her by the throat before she could use any of her borrowed powers. "Looks like the end of the line" he sneered. "Any of you move and I'll snap her neck."

"Help me Daddy," she cried.

"Daddy" Pierce questioned but before he could figure out what she was talking about he was tackled by a very feral Sabretooth who ripped off one of his cybernetic arms, causing Pierce to flee, with his detached arm in his grasp.

The savage Black Rook Von Roehm was taken down when Toad blinded him, and Boom Boom bombarded him with time bombs.

Taking the distraction, Monet led Bobby, Kitty and Warren across the roof toward the jet, but Toad and Gambit spotted them. "They're getting away yo," Toad said.

"Not for long" Gambit said and prepared a few charged cards but they exploded for some reason, knocking both of them down and out. "Roulette" Gambit muttered before passing out.

The group of four was about to get to the jet when they found Colossus between them, still guarding Emma Frost. "Hey it's Colossus" Bobby pointed out.

"Something tells me he's not as happy to see us as the last time we saw him" Kitty sighed.

"Maybe we can reason with him" Warren suggested when suddenly the metal mutant grabbed his head and collapsed.

"Sorry but I couldn't wait all day for you to make a decision" Monet said and walked by them to the weakened Emma Frost. "Well White Queen I came through didn't I, what's our next move?"

Emma was quite tired but still somewhat aware. "Things are not going all that well for Shaw and the others, and I will not be imprisoned. We take Essex nice little aircraft and get the bloody heck out of here" she explained. She looked up at Warren, Bobby, and Kitty. "If you wish to escape as well, I suggest you come with, besides two of you know how to fly one of these" she said.

"But where are we going to go" Kitty asked.

"We'll figure that out when we're as far away possible from here" Warren said as they ran up the landing ramp and into the aircraft.

The Black Queen had put up a great fight. She was a very powerful mutant with many powers. She had knocked out Havok, Avalanche, Pyro, Blob, and Nightcrawler in attempts to fight her, when she suddenly stopped. "You know I grow tired of this little exercise" she said and began to walk away. "Let me know what happens when this whole trivial matter is sorted out, and just remember gentlemen whoever wins is no match for me" she said then exited.

"Damn her that arrogant goddess" Shaw frowned and saw he was licked and turned to the White Rook. "Lourdes transport us out of here" he said.

"Right away Black King" the White Rook Lourdes Chantel and was about create an energy matrix when she was psy-blasted by Jean Grey.

Shaw frowned. "Well it sees I am in quite the situation here aren't we, Tessa options."

His assistant, the woman known as Tessa stood behind him. "At this point you could still make a deal that will keep you alive and maybe even keep your standing" she whispered.

"I thought you were going to say that" he sighed and looked at Essex. "It looks like you've proven your worth… White King" Shaw frowned. "Now what do you wish to do with me."

Essex extended his hand. "Shaw you are a worthy enough adversary and worth more to me as an ally then a dead man, agree to my previous terms and we'll all be better off as I suggested before, though I knew it would come to this" he said confidently.

Shaw sighed and shook his hand. "Agreed."

"And remember do not dare cross me, for next time I will not be so generous" Essex said sternly. "Now where is dear Ms. Frost and the children" he asked.

But as soon as he asked he saw his large helicopter take off and fly off into the skies just as the sun began to rise for the new day.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
